Don't Fail Me
by JyoAIL
Summary: Jongin hanya seorang remaja yang kesepian yang selalu menutupi rasa sedihnya dengan keceriaannya. Ia selalu mendambakan kasih sayang keluarganya. Termasuk ibunya yang tidak pernah mengharapkannya. Dan Kyungsoo, seorang remaja yang terjebak diantara cinta segi empat bersama teman-teman masa kecilnya. (Hunkai, and Other Crack Pairs)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Fail me (AGAIN)**

 **Rating : Teen**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Pairing : Hun (Seme) Kai (Uke) hehehe, ETC You'll see^^**

 **WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Chara Death, NO FLAME, (Perubahan Marga) (GS/Maybe?)**

 **Disclaimer : All Chara Belongs to God, Their Family, And Their Agency**

 **Story Belongs To me..**

 **All Hail To Hunkai Shippers! *LOL**

 **GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA! NO BASHING CHARA**

 **Mention to my Lovely readers, who asks for HUNKAI's Love Story:)**

 **Summary :**

 **Jongin hanya seorang remaja yang kesepian yang selalu menutupi rasa sedihnya dengan keceriaannya. Ia selalu mendambakan kasih sayang keluarganya. Termasuk ibunya yang tidak pernah mengharapkannya. Dan Kyungsoo, seorang remaja yang terjebak diantara cinta segi empat bersama teman-teman masa kecilnya. 'apa yang diketahui seorang bayi yang baru lahir, senior? Apa mereka tahu kesalahan apa yang mereka buat karena kelahiran mereka?'—Kim Jongin. 'Bukan sebagai seorang teman masa kecil mu yang cengeng itu. katakan pada ku bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi orang yang kau sukai'—Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"seharusnya hyung tidak menyusul ku"

Namja mungil dengan mata bulat itu mendongak sebentar, meskipun kedua tangannya masih membalut tangan yang ia pegang dengan sebuah perban. Bau khas obat menyeruak menusuk hidung, ringisan di bibir tebal cherry itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi setelah namja mungil itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

Hujan masih cukup deras di luar sana, angin yang bertiup kencang membuat suasana malam semakin dingin dan menyeramkan. "dan membiarkan mu mati kedinginan? Begitu?" Namja bermata bulat itu bertanya, menusuk sekali. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam seseorang yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri.

"kau adalah adik ku Kim Jongin, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan mu terluka seperti ini" Kyungsoo, namja yang lebih tua menunjuk balutan perban di tangan kanan Jongin. Bibirnya bergetar menatap namja yang lebih tua, otaknya masih mencerna darimana sosok bermata bulat itu berasal? Hati Kyungsoo terlalu baik, dan selalu menolong siapapun yang dibutuhkan. "bolehkah aku menganggap hyung seorang angel?" tanya nya, polos.

Senyum di bibir heartshape itu meneduhkan, cukup membuat Jongin bisa melihat bahwa ia masih memiliki figure seorang kakak yang penyayang seperti Kyungsoo—meskipun nyatanya mereka bukan saudara kandung.

"itu terlalu berlebihan, aku ini manusia. Sama seperti mu" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin adalah juniornya di sekolah, sosok manis, dan ceria. saat dimana para siswa akan mem-bully nya, Kyungsoo akan selalu ada untuk melindungi namja bermarga Kim itu.

* * *

 **...**

 _Ting..Tong..._

Senyum terulas di bibirnya begitu melihat 3 manusia yang hendak bertandang ke rumahnya. Ada Baekhyun, Zitao, dan Chanyeol yang menyapanya dari layar monitor yang tersedia khusus untuk tamu-tamu yang datang ke rumah besarnya itu.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka, wajah cerah 3 namja itu membuat senyum di bibir Kyungsoo semakin lebar. "kalian datang" katanya. Ini hari sabtu, pukul 8 pagi masih terlalu awal bagi 3 orang namja yang pada dasarnya malas sekali bangun pagi. Kyungsoo hapal bagaimana sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"bagaimana keadaannya? Lukanya tidak parah kan?" tanya Chanyeol, dari ketiganya tampaknya dia yang paling khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "kau khawatir sekali, yeol"

Zitao yang sedang berdiri di samping Baekhyun pun mengusap lembut bahu namja mungil itu sambil berkata lembut, "itu wajar, Baekie. Dia yang menemukan Jongin di tengah hujan dengan luka-luka di tangannya"

"tapi Kyungsoo kan yang menyusul dan merawatnya, seharusnya yang khawatir itu Kyungsoo. Benarkan, soo?" Baekhyun ngotot, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sahabatnya—Kyungsoo.

"kami semua khawatir, Baek. Kau sendiri juga khawatir kan?" Kyungsoo menengahi, kasihan sekali jika Baekhyun terus memojokan Chanyeol yang memiliki rasa pada adik kelas tahun kedua itu. dengan tawa kecil di bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan menyodorkan sekeranjang buah-buahan ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"ayo masuk! Aku sudah membuat pasta saus tiram pagi ini" ajak Kyungsoo, tapi ku kira, tanpa mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Ketiga tamu itu sudah seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah Kyungsoo dan bertingkah seolah rumahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terperengah saat mendapati tak ada paman Do yang sering duduk di meja makan sambil membaca Koran pagi harinya dan secangkir kopi. "dimana ayah mu, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun. Biasanya paman Do selalu menyapa ramah teman-teman Kyungsoo yang sering datang ke rumah mereka.

"Daddy? Uh, daddy harus berangkat ke Daegu selama 3 minggu ini" Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu—tanpa ia sadari. Kedua sahabatnya sudah duduk di masing-masing kursi menanti makanan yang dibuat Kyungsoo datang.

"Chanyeol dimana?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengedar, mencari sosok jangkung yang tidak Nampak sama sekali di sana. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, sementara kekasihnya—Zitao, dia malah asyik dengan roti bakar buatan Kyungsoo.

"dia pasti menyusul Jongin, kan" Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah asyik menata makanan di meja makan. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, Chanyeol memang sangat perhatian pada adik kelas mereka itu. dan tentu saja baik Baekhyun maupun Zitao, sering menggodanya.

"sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai Jongin" celetuk Zitao, "thanks, Kyungsoo" ucapnya, begitu Kyungsoo menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelasnya. "ku rasa juga begitu" Baekhyun menyahut. Kyungsoo terdiam, menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya.

"tapi kalau benar juga tidak apa-apa kan" Baekhyun masih terus berbicara. Zitao yang melihat Kyungsoo seolah terpaku di atas lantai sambil memeluk teko bening berisi jus jeruk itu pun mencolek bahu kekasihnya. "apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun, sebal. Karena secara tidak langsung Zitao sudah mengganggu acara makannya.

Zitao menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya, seolah meminta Baekhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo. "Hey, soo.. kenapa melamun?" tanya Baekhyun, masih belum mengerti.

...

"Ungg" Jongin melenguh ketika sinar mentari menerpa wajah manisnya. Mata nya yang tertutup pun terbuka perlahan-lahan—membiasakan diri dengan sinar mentari yang terkontak langsung ke arah wajahnya.

"mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" sosok Jangkung berdiri di samping jendela dengan gordein yang terbuka. Tersenyum langsung ke arah Jongin yang saat ini tertidur di kamar milik Kyungsoo. "Cha..Chanyeol hyung"

Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Kyungsoo yang sejak semalam mengurus dirinya yang demam. "Soo hyung?"

"dia sudah bangun, sudah masak lagi" jawab Chanyeol, melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah ranjang. Jongin jadi merasa tidak enak hati dengan Kyungsoo yang notabene tuan rumah, tapi harus memperlakukan Jongin layaknya seorang raja. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali membantu Kyungsoo memasak di dapur tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali.

"eh, jangan bangun dulu, Jongin!" Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar pun melarang Jongin yang hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur. "kau mau ku bawakan makanannya kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo, kembali menyelimuti tubuh Jongin yang masih sedikit hangat. "tidak perlu, hyung" Jongin menolak halus.

Kyungsoo meletakan punggung tangannya ke dahi Jongin yang masih ditempeli selembar plester demam. "demam nya sudah reda kan?" tanya Chanyeol, dia tetap berdiri di samping ranjang dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang begitu telaten mengurus Jongin.

"sudah lebih baik dari semalam" Kyungsoo menjawab. "terimakasih, hyung" ucap Jongin. Chanyeol duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan mengusap rambut Jongin, penuh kasih sayang. "kau masih tidak mau bicara ya soal semalam"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya, meremas selimut putih Kyungsoo yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia yang hanya bisa bersandar pada headbed ranjang queen size milik Kyungsoo pun benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati. Terlebih, ia juga tidak mau mengatakan hal yang menimpanya sebelum Chanyeol menemukannya di tengah hujan.

"tidak apa-apa, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang" Kyungsoo mengusap lembut genggaman tangan Jongin pada selimut. Jongin mengangguk pelan, mungkin dengan ini Chanyeol bisa meninggalkannya seorang diri dan tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita.

"sebaiknya kita keluar saja, yeol" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Chanyeol yang kelihatan tidak rela meninggalkan Jongin.

"sarapan datang sebentar lagi" kata Kyungsoo, sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ku mohon jangan menangis lagi, Taeminie" ucap Minho, mengusap sayang rambut Taemin. Namja cantik itu terus menangis dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan diantara kakinya yang saling menekuk. Sesekali memanggil nama adiknya yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

"b..bagaimana aku bisa berhenti menangis hyung? Sementara adik ku tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang" sahut Taemin.

Pertengkaran ayah dan ibu mereka, dengan Jongin yang hendak menengahi dan menjadi korban lemparan vas bunga oleh sang ibu. Taemin yang hendak membantu Jongin pun malah nyaris terkena pukulan pemukul baseball di tangan sang ibu.

' _kau anak yang tidak ku ingin kan, pergi saja sana'_ sampai ucapan menyakitkan yang keluar dari bibir sang ibu, membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya dan meneteskan liquid bening di sela-sela mata sempitnya. Jongin segera berlari menghiraukan panggilan Taemin menembus rintik-rintik hujan di malam hari.

Taemin hendak mengejarnya, namun cekalan tangan sang ibu menahannya. Dan begitu ia membuka mata, di pagi harinya ia tidak menemukan satu pun anggota keluarganya termasuk ayahnya yang entah pergi kemana. Saat itulah timbul niatan Taemin untuk menghubungi Minho, kakak kelasnya sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya.

"aku janji akan membantu mencari Jongin, tapi jangan seperti ini lagi, okay?"

Taemin menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, lelehan air mata masih membasahi pipinya. "T..tapi aku tidak tahu Jongin dimana" dia berkata. Minho menggeleng, diusapnya basahan air mata di pipi Taemin. "kita belum mencarinya, mustahil kita tahu. maka dari itu kita harus mencoba mencarinya kan"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehabis sarapan, Zitao dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan hendak pergi mengunjungi rumah nenek Byun. Tapi baik Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol sudah hapal betul bagaimana sifat kedua sahabatnya itu.

Mereka adalah pasangan terserasi di sekolah, meskipun terkadang mereka sering bertengkar dan mengucapkan kata putus. Baik Zitao dan Baekhyun pasti tidak akan pernah betah berlama-lama tanpa satu sama lain.

Dan soal pergi mengunjungi nenek? Itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Mereka pasti akan menghabiskan seharian penuh waktu weekend mereka dengan berkencan di taman.

"apa kau yakin mereka pergi mengunjungi nenek Byun?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Kyungsoo itu orang yang canggung kalau harus berada di situasi seperti ini. sementara Chanyeol? keheningan itu sama sekali bukan tipe nya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengayunkan ayunan yang ia duduki pun menoleh, menghentikan gerakan berayunnya dengan satu kaki di tahan di tanah. "kalau pun mereka berkencan juga itu wajar kan" sahutnya. Kemudian melanjutkan gerakan berayunnya.

Ayah Kyungsoo adalah orang yang senang memanjakan putranya, dengan membangun sebuah taman di halaman belakang dilengkapi dengan ayunan dan perosotan. Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di sini.

Seperti saat ini juga, mereka memang tengah berada di taman milik Kyungsoo sambil menaiki ayunan yang tersedia di sana. Ini memang terlalu childish, tapi Kyungsoo suka ayunan yang berayun membawa tubuh mungilnya dengan angin yang terus menerpa wajahnya lembut.

"aku penasaran dengan kejadian yang menimpa Jongin semalam"

Spontan Kyungsoo menghentikan ayunannya, dan menoleh cepat ke arah Chanyeol. "bukankah dia meminta mu untuk tidak membahas itu lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, memang benar Jongin meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak memaksanya bercerita. "apakah kau tidak penasaran? Maksud ku, apakah kau tidak merasa jika hidup Jongin itu terlalu complicated?" tanya nya. maniks hitam dan bulat Chanyeol kelihatan gelisah, berharap Kyungsoo tidak menggodanya seperti yang sering dilakukan Baekhyun dan Zitao terhadapnya.

"dia sedang berada di situasi yang rumit, Chan. tingkahnya yang membatasi diri itu seharusnya bisa membuat kita sadar bahwa dia tidak mau kita mengganggunya" jawab Kyungsoo. Tak bisakah teman sekelasnya itu bersikap rational saja? "mungkin aku terlalu jahat, tapi tak bisakah kau bertingkah bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja? Jongin meminta ku untuk mengatakan hal ini pada mu"

Lantas Chanyeol beranjak dari ayunannya dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo. "Jangan pernah membawa nama Jongin, soo! Dia meminta kita untuk tidak membantunya, tapi apa jadinya kalau tadi malam aku tidak menemukan dirinya? Dia bisa mati!" Chanyeol mulai emosi.

"kau seperti ini karena kau menyukai nya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih dalam keadaan tenang.

"ya, aku menyukainya.. kenapa? masalah untuk itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, Chanyeol menatapnya yang masih duduk di atas ayunan. "tidak, kau berhak untuk menyukai nya" dia berkata, senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"ceritanya kalian menuduhku menculik Kim Jongin, ya?" Sehun menatap tak suka Minho dan Taemin yang bertandang ke rumahnya hanya untuk mempertanyakan dimana keberadaan Jongin pada namja berkulit putih pucat itu.

Siapa pun pasti akan menuduh Sehun telah menculik Jongin, karena sikapnya yang amat membenci namja berparas manis itu. semanis apapun Jongin, sepolos apapun Jongin, itu belum cukup untuk membuat Oh Sehun jatuh hati pada sosok bungsu keluarga Kim itu.

"b..bukan begitu. Maksud ku, kau adalah orang yang paling membenci Kim Jongin. A..aku kan hanya bertanya" Taemin ketakutan menatap mata Sehun yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Sehun lantas berdecak kesal, "lalu kau menuduhku menculik dan membunuh adik mu? Tak sudi"

"jangan berkata seperti itu, Hun!" seru Minho.

"kenapa? kau menyukai nya?" Sehun bertanya sarkatis.

"Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu, Jongin adik ku!" Maki Taemin. Sepertinya keputusan mencari Jongin di rumah Sehun itu salah besar. Karena yang ada Sehun pasti akan menghina Jongin habis-habisan seperti ini.

"kau kakaknya? Kau bahkan tidak membelanya saat semua murid di sekolah menghinanya"

 **Deg**

Minho mengepalkan tinjunya dan hendak meninju wajah namja pucat di hadapannya ini. "kau—"

"itu benar" Taemin bercicit pelan.

"Taemin"

"aku benarkan? Hey, Choi Minho..apa lagi yang harus kau bela?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin pagi mengawali hari, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berangkat bersama ke sekolah dengan Chanyeol yang meminjamkan baju seragamnya di tahun pertama pada Jongin. Memang masih agak kebesaran, karena mengingat tubuh Chanyeol yang tumbuh cepat dibandingkan anak remaja lainnya.

Diantar oleh paman Noh, orang kepercayaan ayah Kyungsoo yang selalu mengantar Kyungsoo pergi kemana pun sejak usianya masih kanak-kanak. Matahari pagi bersinar cerah, secerah senyum Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang terus bercanda hingga tiba di sekolah.

"lho, Jongin kau sudah masuk sekolah?" Baekhyun dan Zitao baru saja turun dari motor sport milik Zitao menyapa dua orang itu yang juga baru saja tiba di tempat parkir. "sudah tidak sakit kan?" tanya Zitao, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"tidak kok..tidak..aku kan sudah cukup istirahatnya. Dan lagi, Soo hyung juga merawat ku dengan baik" kata Jongin, tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo dan tertawa pelan. "Kyungsoo umma memang hebat!" puji Baekhyun, memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan umma. bias kemerahan di wajah Kyungsoo menambah kesan imut di mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Oh, iya..apa kemarin Taemin ke rumah mu? Dia Nampak cemas mencari Jongin" tanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun pula lah yang memberitahukan Taemin dimana keberadaan adiknya berada. "iya, dia ke rumah ku tapi waktu itu Jongin kan masih sakit" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Itu Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menunjuk sosok jangkung yang sedang berjalan bersama sosok jangkung lain berambut pirang. "Ooi Park Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh, dan mengajak namja jangkung itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"oh, kau sudah sembuh, Jong?" tanya Chanyeol, meletakan punggung tangannya ke kening Jongin. "ne, hyung..Soo hyung merawat ku dengan baik" Jongin menjawab riang. Tak satupun yang menyembunyikan senyum mereka ketika Jongin tersenyum. Termasuk Wu Yifan, namja jangkung di samping Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo itu memang hebat, dia seperti seorang umma" Baekhyun menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo yang terlihat canggung sekali.

"hem, ayo masuk ke kelas" ajak Baekhyun.

"ayo" serentak Zitao menarik tangan Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Jongin. Kyungsoo hendak menyusul, namun tangan besar itu lebih dulu menariknya dan menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"ada yang harus kita bicarakan!"

* * *

 **...**

"senior tunggu!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Menatap kesal namja yang tengah tersenyum manis berdiri di belakangnya. Sedari tadi Jongin terus mengekornya. Mungkin sudah menjadi hobi seorang pengagum Sehun yang mengekor terus di belakang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat itu.

Bukan pertama kalinya bagi Jongin yang terus mengekor Sehun, sudah berkali-kali bahkan setiap hari Jongin melakukan itu. "mau mu itu apa?" kerutan di keningnya terlihat, Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan namja di hadapannya ini.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku tidak mau apa-apa" menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Sehun menatap tak suka namja manis sok polos ini. "kau akan bilang kau menyukai ku kan?" tanya nya, sedikit meninggi.

"tapi aku tidak menyukai mu" Sehun nyaris berteriak, namun masih mencoba menahannya. Seakan tidak takut dengan reaksi Sehun, Jongin malah menyodorkan kotak bekal ke arah Sehun. Dengan senyum manis terpatri Jongin berkata, "ini untuk senior. Tadi pagi Kyungsoo hyung membantu ku membuat ini"

Sehun geram, andai saja ia bukan sosok Casanova yang penuh imej-imej semperna. Pasti sudah ia hajar sosok berkulit tan di hadapannya. Menurut Sehun, Jongin itu merepotkan dan sangat menyebalkan.

"kau ingin aku memakannya?" Tanya Sehun, Jongin mengangguk. Sehun segera mengambilnya dan membuang kotak bekal itu ke tong sampah. "anggap saja aku sudah memakannya!" seru Sehun, berlalu meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri.

Jongin diam di tempat, namja tan itu masih terlalu terkejut dengan respon Sehun kali ini. hingga ia tidak menyadari sosok lain datang setelah memungut tas kecil berisi kotak bekal Jongin dari tong sampah.

"ini enak"

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang memakan kimbap—hasil comotan dari kotak bekal Jongin di tangannya. "h..hyung itu kan sudah kotor! Kau ini jorok sekali" Jongin berdecak kesal. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"tapi tidak membuat ku mati kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Seperti biasa, Jongin pasti akan merenggut tak suka dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "Hey, jangan ngambek! Bekalnya enak lho" hibur Chanyeol.

Jongin menoleh, kemudian menahan tawa melihat tampang Chanyeol yang sangat lucu sambil mengunyah kimbab di mulutnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok lain menatap sendu ke arah keduanya sambil berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin sekolah di jam pulang memang terlihat sepi, Nampak Kyungsoo dan sosok jangkung yang bukan Chanyeol sedang duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah meja.

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan kembali hari ini" kata Kyungsoo, kecanggungan menyelimuti suasana keduanya. Yang lebih tinggi pun terdiam, dan masih sibuk dengan sup cream yang ia pesan.

Tapi kemudian, "tapi sekarang kau tahu aku kembali kan?" Yifan, si namja jangkung itu pun bertanya. Senyum di wajah tampannya mengundang Kyungsoo untuk tersenyum.

"kalau tahu begitu, aku akan menjemput mu di bandara"

Yifan tertawa pelan, "tidak perlu. Aku kan ingin membuat kejutan"

Kyungsoo lantas mencibir ulah Yifan yang sok suprize itu. "memangnya kau tidak senang aku pulang?" Yifan bertanya. Helaan napas terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. "menurut mu?"

"jangan balik bertanya begitu, aku kan tidak tahu persaan mu. Kau lupa ya? Aku ini bukan peramal" Yifan menyahut diiringi tawa.

"Kyungsoo-ah" Yifan menyebut sosok mungil yang tengah melamun itu. menyentuh lembut tangan mungil Kyungsoo, dan menggenggamnya. "Ah..iya?" Kyungsoo buru-buru menyahut.

Yifan tidak suka melihat sosok bermata bulat di sampingnya itu terdiam dengan wajah sendu seperti ini. "kau tahu apa yang ku benci, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, entah mengapa ia merasa tatapan Yifan terlalu mengintimidasi nya. "b..bukankah ada banyak yang tidak kau sukai?" kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak bertanya seperti itu, karena Yifan benci bagaimana melihat Kyungsoo-nya terdiam saat ia mulai berbicara. "melihat orang yang ku cintai tersakiti, adalah hal yang sangat ku benci" Yifan berkata, mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri sahabatnya Kim Moonkyu. Sepanjang jalan yang terus mengumpat kakak kandungnya yang kerap kali membuatnya kesulitan seperti ini. karena kakaknya, Sehun harus terlambat mengikuti kegiatan dance nya bersama teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya.

"30 menit, terimakasih Oh Sehun!" Moonkyu menyindirnya. Benarkan? Moonkyu langsung saja menyindir Sehun yang baru saja tiba di ruang dance setelah latihan mereka sudah di mulai.

Sehun memutar bola mata, bosan. Menunggu kakaknya yang sedang mengurus kepindahan saja itu cukup membuatnya lelah. Apalagi harus meladeni Moonkyu? Mereka diam dan memperhatikan anak-anak yang lain mulai menari.

"Sehun kau tahu tidak? Park Chanyeol menitipkan ini untuk mu" Moonkyu menyerahkan kotak bekal milik Jongin ke arahnya. Sehun berdecak pelan, kemarin ia sudah menolak bekal buatan Jongin. Namun kali ini Jongin lebih memilih menitipkan makanannya kepada Chanyeol—teman sekelasnya, sekaligus rival Sehun di segala bidang.

"makan saja kalau kau mau" kata Sehun.

"Mwo? Benarkah?" Moonkyu tidak akan menolak makanan bukan? Apalagi sejak pagi perutnya sudah kelaparan bukan main.

Sehun membenci Jongin entah karena apa, maka dari itu ia tak akan sudi memakan makanan buatan Jongin. "kau tahu? sebenarnya Jongin itu manis dan pintar memasak. Cuma saja sifatnya yang kelewat ceria itu sering membuat anak yang lain muak, termasuk diri mu" Moonkyu berkata, dan mulai menikmati Okonomiyaki buatan Jongin.

'kruyukk..'

Moonkyu menghentikan kunyahannya, Sehun menelan ludah kasar. Tawa Moonkyu pecah begitu melihat tampang Sehun yang sedang menahan lapar.

"kau mau tidak?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, tampang serius menutupi egonya. "harga diri mu itu hanya akan membunuh mu kalau kau mau tahu" ujar Moonkyu. "buka mulut mu!" titah Moonkyu. Sehun menggeleng, menolak menerima suapan okonomiyaki dari sumpit yang di pegang Moonkyu.

"sudah makan saja, dasar sok jaim!" seru Moonkyu.

Mau tak mau Sehun pun memakannya, dan mulai mengunyahnya. "bagaimana enak kan?" tanya Moonkyu.

'ini enak sekali'

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa malam ini kau akan memasak lagi?"

Jongin lantas menghentikan gerakan memotong sayurnya saat mendengar suara rendah ayahnya dari arah pintu dapur. Mendapati sosok tampan sang ayah yang sedang menatap sendu ke arahnya. "ah, n..ne" Jongin menyahut gugup.

"semalam kau menunggu ku untuk makan malam ya? Maaf, aku pulang telat tadi malam" ucap tuan Kim, ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan putranya. Tuan Kim mengusap sayang rambut putranya dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"tapi kau tenang saja! Taemin dan aku menghabiskannya tadi malam. Rasanya enak sekali" puji tuan Kim.

Jongin mengangguk lucu, "apa appa mau ku buatkan sup rumput laut? Kyungsoo hyung bilang, Tofu yang dibeli di toko Chwe itu lembut dan nikmat. Ku rasa sangat cocok untuk dijadikan bahan sup rumput laut"

Meskipun tuan Kim masih merasa canggung, namun sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi sosok Kim Jongin, putranya yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari istrinya, yang saat ini entah berada di mana Yeoja itu.

"bagaimana dengan ayam gingseng? Kyungsoo hyung pernah mengajari ku juga"

"apapun itu, pasti akan appa makan selama itu kau yang memasaknya" Tuan Kim berkata.

Andai ini sebuah mimpi, Jongin pun rela tertidur selamanya jika kebahagian ini tidak akan pernah lenyap dari hidupnya..

' _karena yang aku inginkan hanya kebahagiaan, yang ada kasih sayang serta sebuah cinta'_

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah. Keinginannya hanya satu, segera memberikan kotak bekal buatannya pada Sehun. Kemarin ia terlambat bangun, jadi dia harus menitipkan bekal tersebut pada Chanyeol hyung, yang menawarkan diri menjadi seorang kurir.

Ia berjalan dengan senyum di wajah manisnya, sampai-sampai semua siswa yang berjalan berpas-pas'an dengannya di lorong pun menganggap Jongin adalah namja yang aneh.

"aduh" Jongin memekik pelan ketika bahunya ditabrak keras oleh sosok tegap di depannya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, dan menemukan sosok Sehun berdiri menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"aku tahu ini gila" namja itu membuka suara. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap penuh tanya kakak kelasnya ini.

Suara Sehun yang mengintrupsi moodnya di pagi hari membuat semburat merah itu menghiasi wajah manis Jongin. Jujur saja, Jongin sangat menyukai tatapan tajam Sehun yang penuh intimidasi itu. kesannya memang sombong, tapi Jongin menyukainya.

"ah, aku memang sudah gila rupanya" gumam Sehun.

Gila? Apa maksudnya?

"Senior?"

"berikan bekalnya sekarang!" Sehun menarik tas kecil berisi kotak bekal buatan Jongin dari namja tan itu.

Jongin menatap horror tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi super menyebalkan dari biasanya. "err—senior"

"sudah jangan banyak bicara! Aku lapar!"

"hehehehe"

* * *

 **...**

"mwo? Dia menerima bekal mu?" –Zitao

"benarkah?"—Baekhyun

"syukurlah, chukae Jongin-ah"—Kyungsoo

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendapati reaksi para seniornya begitu ia menceritakan kisahnya tadi pagi mengenai Sehun, namja incarannya. Apalagi reaksi Baekhyun, namja cantik itu paling kelihatan kaget sampai-sampai matanya yang sempit itu membulat lebar.

Ketiganya sedang berada di kamar Kyungsoo, bermain-main sepulang sekolah di rumah Kyungsoo memang sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin mereka yang tidak akan pernah absen.

Dan oh, jangan lupakan makanan-makanan buatan Kyungsoo atau snack-snack yang dibeli Kyungsoo itu memang sangat menjanjikan perut. Maka dari itu mereka selalu betah bermain di rumah Kyungsoo. Menemani namja mungil itu yang kini sedang berada di rumah sendirian untuk 3 minggu ke depan.

"tapi kan Sehun sudah memiliki Krystal. Bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan sudah memiliki Krystal. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia membuatkan bekal setiap hari untuk seorang namja yang sudah memiliki kekasih?

Melihat wajah sedih Jongin, Zitao pun menyikut pinggang kekasihnya untuk berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Jongin, dia jadi merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam pun menghela napas pelan, Baekhyun ini bukan anak yang menyebalkan sebenarnya, Cuma saja mulutnya yang ember itu memang menyakitkan terkadang.

"apa sebaiknya aku berhenti saja ya?" Jongin mulai bermonolog seorang diri. Tiba-tiba saja bayang-bayang penolakan seorang Oh Sehun mulai menari-nari di pikirannya. Awan mendung terlihat jelas di wajah manis Jongin, sehingga baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo—atau malah Zitao sendiri pun serba salah harus berbuat apa.

"kau tahu? keajaiban itu 99% adalah usaha. Kalau kau sudah menyerah duluan, bagaimana kau tahu keberhasilan mu itu ada dimana" Kyungsoo berkata santai.

"Kau harus berjuang! Kau pasti bisa!" Zitao ikut menyemangati.

Baekhyun si biang perkara pun ikut ber-pose victory, seolah menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya, Zitao. Jongin yang murung pun mendongak, tertawa pelan begitu melihat para hyung nya mulai berpose layaknya orang bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebentar lagi libur musim panas akan segera tiba, banyak orang-orang yang merencanakan hendak kemana mereka akan pergi. Kemarin Baekhyun bercerita, ia dan Zitao hendak berlibur ke daerah Jinan bersama nenek Byun. Sementara Jongin? Dia bilang dia tetap akan stay di rumah karena tak ada satu pun yang berniat mengajaknya berlibur.

Kyungsoo rasa dia juga akan stay di rumah, menikmati libur musim panasnya tahun ini. Karena ayah nya sendiri pun menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pulang sampai libur musim panas berlangsung. Itu tandanya Tuan Do tidak akan menemani Kyungsoo pergi berlibur.

"Kyungsoo-ah" Bibi Zhang, pemilik toko Chwe itu menegur Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya melamun tanpa menyentuh kue beras pesanannya. Bibi Zhang sudah mengenal akrab Kyungsoo, karena namja mungil itu termasuk langganan setia nya.

"Bibi" Kyungsoo menyahut, tersenyum ramah pada bibi Zhang. Toko ini adalah milik mendiang suami bibi Zhang yang meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu. Mereka hanya dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang saat ini sudah menjadi seorang dokter spesialis.

Suara kursi yang digeser pun terdengar saat bibi Zhang menggeser kursi itu ke dekat meja dimana Kyungsoo berada. "kau melamun terus, ada masalah?" tanya mantan penyandang marga Choi itu. Bibi Zhang menikahi laki-laki asal Changsa yang telah membangun toko khusus makanan sekaligus kedai masakan oriental yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul.

"ani, aku hanya sedang memikirkan daddy" jawab Kyungsoo, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Karena dia pun juga memikirkan ayahnya yang entah sedang apa di Daegu sana. Bibi Zhang tersenyum, kerut di wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidak muda lagi.

"ahh..begitu rupanya. Ku pikir kue berasnya tidak enak, soo-ah"

"ani, kue beras buatan bibi itu selalu enak!" Kyungsoo buru-buru memakan kue berasnya.

Bibi Zhang yang melihat itu pun tak sanggup menahan tawa, Kyungsoo ini memang lucu dan sangat menggemaskan. "Yixing sudah terlalu tua untuk ku beri seorang adik" kata bibi Zhang, seraya mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo yang gembil itu.

"ku rasa bibi harus segera memiliki seorang cucu" canda Kyungsoo.

"kau benar..eh, tapi Yixing masih 25 tahun, soo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi?"

"jadi?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan, lalu yang lebih kecil pun tertawa pelan demi memutus rasa kikuk diantara keduanya. "kau habis darimana malam-malam begini?" tanya yang lebih tinggi. Mengabaikan situasi kikuk yang sering tercipta di antara keduanya.

"ke kedai Bibi Zhang, membeli kue beras" jawab Kyungsoo. "dan kau?"

Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya, "aku? kenapa?" Kyungsoo menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Apa tadi dia salah bicara ya? Melihat wajah bersalah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pun buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan namja bermata bulat itu. "aku habis jalan-jalan saja"

Kyungsoo ber'oh' begitu mendapati jawaban dari bibir Chanyeol. "apa kau selalu seperti ini? maksud ku, pergi sendirian tanpa seorang teman?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. dan, Oh ia harus merutuki bibir heartshape nya yang tiba-tiba saja melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Chanyeol.

Apa salahnya dengan sendiri? Kita lahir sendiri, kecuali anak-anak yang memang pada dasarnya kembar sih. tapi mau semirip apapun atau bahkan anak kembar sekalipun, kalau mati juga nanti sendiri. Tidak mungkin mengajak kembar yang satunya kan?

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa sendirian, maksudnya, begini. Dia ini anak kost, ia menyewa satu kamar kost sementara ayah dan ibunya yang berduit itu sibuk bekerja. Dia anak yang bertanggung jawab kalau mau tahu. uang yang dikirim ayah maupun ibunya pun ia tabung.

"memangnya aku harus mengajak siapa?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya, menertawai nasib status Jomblo nya.

"andai aku tahu nomor ponsel mu aku bisa mengajak mu pergi ke kedai Bibi Zhang bersama kan?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan dirinya.

Langkah yang di ambil Chanyeol saat ini sebenarnya bukan arah ke tempat rumah sewa nya, lho kalau mau tahu. dia sengaja mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumah gedongnya itu dan memastikan teman nya itu pulang dengan selamat. "sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke sana bersama kan?" Seolah meminta pendapat Kyungsoo mengenai pergi ke kedai bibi Zhang bersama.

"ah, itu sudah lama sekali" Kyungsoo berhenti hanya untuk tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"tapi mungkin kita juga bisa mengajak Jongin dan pasangan lem itu" ujar Chanyeol.

Seketika tawa di wajah Kyungsoo lenyap begitu saja..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin bahkan tidak berani menatap atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melirik Oh sehun yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu. tadi, kira-kira 5 menit yang lalu Sehun menarik Jongin ke atap sekolah, tempat favourite namja Oh itu beristirahat begitu bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Sebagai ganti Jongin malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pagar pembatas dimana pepohonan yang tinggi, serta lapangan outdoor sekolah mereka bisa terlihat dari sini.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya seperti ini. tapi kalau mengingat Sehun yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih mungkin hanya akan menyakiti nya saja.

"apa kau selalu memasak makanan seperti ini?" Sehun bertanya, basa-basi karena sedari tadi Jongin tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya. Jongin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Raut wajah gembira berusaha untuk menutupi kemungkinan rasa sakit yang akan ia alami setelah ini.

"senior, apa tidak apa-apa?" Jongin yakin, jika Krystal mengetahui kekasihnya yang ia tunggu sedang bersama Jongin saat ini. pasti yeoja cantik itu akan merasa sakit hati sekali. Dan Jongin benci jika ia harus menyakiti seseorang, terutama seorang Yeoja.

"apanya?" Sehun bertanya. Oh Tuhan, demi apapun Sehun ini tidak peka sama sekali dengan perasaan Jongin yang ketar-ketir, bagaimana menghadapi Krystal bilamana yeoja cantik itu tahu. tapi Jongin tidak mau membuat orang yang ia cintai itu merasa kesal.

Sehun itu orang yang temperamental, mood nya itu sulit sekali di tebak. Jadi Jongin bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Hey"

"kalau Krystal-ssi tahu, aku harus bilang apa"

Mendengus pelan, Sehun itu benci sekali kalau mood baiknya harus diubah seperti ini. apalagi dengan Jongin, notabene adalah namja yang sangat ia benci. "tolong jangan membahas yeoja itu, aku sedang malas" sahut Sehun, dia tidak bohong soal perasaannya itu.

Bagaimana ia tidak merasa malas kalau kemarin malam itu ia habis memergoki kekasihnya sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain? Sementara Krystal berjanji akan menemui Sehun di restoran tempat mereka berkencan. Moonkyu benar, ternyata orang secantik Krystal belum tentu memiliki hati yang murni seperti namanya itu.

Jongin diam, tidak berani bertanya meskipun pertanyaan 'mengapa' terus berputar di kepalanya. Itu sungguh mengganggu sekali, kalau mau tahu.

"kau menyukai ku kan? seharusnya kau senang saat aku mau memakan bekal ini" Sehun berkata sinis, dan mengembalikan kesadaran Jongin. "ah, n..ne" Jongin mengangguk cepat. Apa keputusannya untuk menyukai Sehun itu salah?

 **...**

"Kyungsoo bilang kau menemui Sehun di atap sekolah saat istirahat ya?" Chanyeol bertanya, berjalan berdampingan di samping Jongin. Orang yang selalu ada baik dipikirannya maupun di hatinya.

Mereka kini sedang berjalan pulang, dengan Chanyeol yang berniat mengantar Jongin pulang ke rumahnya. "Kyungsoo hyung bilang begitu?" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa merahasiakan ini dari Chanyeol kan?

Dan sifat kepo Chanyeol itu terkadang sering membuat Jongin kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol itu adalah teman pertamanya saat pertama kali Jongin di SMA.

"pantas saja" Chanyeol bergumam.

Tidak pelan juga, karena Jongin masih sanggup mendengarnya. "kenapa?" Jongin bertanya, tampang polos yang membuat Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa marah pada namja manis itu. sekesal apapun dirinya dengan Jongin, amarah itu seolah akan terminimalisir oleh rupa Jongin yang polos dan manis itu.

"tidak, hanya saja kau kelihatan bahagia dari biasanya" tukas Chanyeol. Si Park tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena wajah Jongin ini memang terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu memang bawaannya selalu bahagia kan? bohong kalau tidak, Jongin itu memang polos, terkesan naive malah. Tapi soal perasaan admire nya ke Sehun itu, apa masih dibilang polos?

"itu, hehehe" tawanya, bahkan sleepy eyes-nya yang menyipit, mampu membuat otot bibir Chanyeol tertarik membentuk senyum. Jongin ini memang childish. "aku kan sedang jatuh cinta" katanya lagi.

"Cinta? Seperti kau tahu saja cinta itu apa" celetuk Chanyeol, diiringi tawa kecil dan membuat Jongin tertawa lagi. Rupanya mereka sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah Jongin, tidak terasa rupanya. "Kata Soo hyung cinta itu saat dua insan saling berbagi perasaan yang meletup-letup" ujar Jongin, sepertinya dia salah kaprah dengan apa yang dijelaskan Kyungsoo soal cinta beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, sok keren, tapi memang keren. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? memang begitu lah pembawaan namja dengan nama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu. "meletup-letup? Pop corn?" tanya Chanyeol, asal.

"hyung~"

"sudah sana masuk! Kau harus segera mandi, belajar, dan tidur" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin. Anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu menghela napas panjang. Hal yang akan ia lakukan ketika sudah terlanjur malas menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan sosok jangkung di depannya ini.

"hyung menyebalkan" dengus Jongin sebal.

Keduanya masih berdiri di depan pagar tinggi rumah keluarga Kim. Rumah yang besar itu terlihat sepi, mungkin saja ayah atau Taemin—kakaknya belum tiba di rumah meski hari sudah menjelang sore. Itu wajar untuk ayahnya, karena biasanya namja dewasa itu pulang di malam hari sampai-sampai Jongin musti menghangatkan lagi makanan yang sudah ia masak. Kalau ingat hubungan Jongin dan kakaknya yang kurang dekat itu, Jongin jadi tidak pernah tahu kemana Taemin pergi sehabis pulang sekolah karena Jongin memang tidak berani bertanya lebih pada sang kakak.

"libur musim panas sebentar lagi tiba" Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipinya yang terasa agak berkeringat. Jujur saja, Chanyeol ingin sekali mengajak Jongin pergi berlibur atau melakukan aktivitas yang menyenangkan di luar rumah berdua saja. tapi melihat tingkah Jongin yang seolah biasa saja dengan liburan musim panas pun membuat Chanyeol memilih bungkam dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"iya, hyung hendak kemana?" tanya Jongin, sambil menjentikan jari dengan senyum manisnya.

Jongin ini memang manisnya bukan main, sampai Chanyeol enggan buru-buru pulang ke kost'an nya dan segera mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru Shim selama libur musim panas nanti. Apa-apaan itu? libur musim panas nya harus dibatasi oleh banyaknya PR yang menanti untuk dikerjakan.

"Tidak tahu..kau sendiri?"

Kim Jongin Nampak berpikir, benar juga, selama liburan ini ia hendak kemana ya? Tapi kalau dipikir ulang ke tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Jongin juga tidak pergi kemana-mana. Hanya di rumah, mengerjakan PR, dan menjaga rumah besar mereka yang selalu sepi. Ayahnya pekerja yang sibuk, ibunya? Seorang yeoja karir yang selalu dinas keluar negeri. Hyung nya? tidak, hubungan mereka saja jauh dari kata brothership.

"sepertinya di rumah saja, seperti tahun kemarin. Atau mungkin aku akan mengikuti jejak Soo hyung yang akan bekerja Part time selama liburan" jawab Jongin. Dibanding Taemin kakak kandungnya, Jongin jauh lebih akrab dengan Kyungsoo yang notabene hanya sebatas senior dan junior di sekolah.

Ah, Kyungsoo memang selalu menghabiskan masa liburannya dengan bekerja paruh waktu di toko-toko maupun di sebuah kedai. Dia punya hobi memasak, jadi ia akan memilih belajar memasak sambil bekerja di kedai-kedai tradisional di pinggir kota. "tapi aku tak punya bakat memasak seperti Soo hyung" Jongin melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

Banyangkan saja! bagaimana kalau nantinya Jongin hanya bisa mengacau dan berakhir di pecat di hari pertama bekerja?

"tapi setidaknya kau punya kemauan. Lagipula kimbab yang waktu itu enak kok" Chanyeol memang paling pintar menghibur.

"akan aku pikirkan" Jongin mengangguk cepat. "aku masuk dulu ya, hyung" pamitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan scene pun berganti, nampak seorang namja tengah sibuk mengocok adonan tepung terigu, baking soda, gula, telur, dan macam-macam bahan membuat kue lainnya. membuat kue di sore hari mungkin tidak buruk juga selama tak ada satu pun makhluk menyebalkan yang menghancurkan moodnya.

Ya, kecuali seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca Koran yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja makan. Koran itu masih rapih, nampaknya Kyungsoo (si pemilik rumah) hanya meletakan Koran tersebut ke atas meja makan tanpa berniat membacanya.

"aku terkadang bingung"

Kyungsoo yang sudah meletakan adonan ke dalam cetakan muffin kecil pun menoleh ke arah meja makan. Dimana sosok jangkung Yifan masih senantiasa memperhatikan gerak-geriknya membuat muffin raspberry yang akan ia sajikan untuk ayahnya besok.

"bingung?" Kyungsoo memandang penuh tanya sosok jangkung itu.

"ada yang membicarakan kalau adik ku itu berubah menjadi adik yang menyebalkan. Padahal menurutku itu tidak sama sekali"

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut, paham apa yang dimaksud dengan topic pembicaraan kali ini. "menurut mu adik ku itu bagaimana, soo?"

"menurut ku?" namja mungil itu malah balik bertanya. Ia fokus sekali men-setting timer pada oven dimana muffin-muffin cantiknya berada. "dia tampan, tinggi, pandai menari, dan terkenal"

Yifan menggeleng cepat, "tidak, bukan begitu"

"oh, atau adik mu yang memiliki instrumen kecerdasaan Logika-matematik? Atau kecerdasaan Kinestetik?" senyum terpatri di wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Yifan tidak sanggup menyembunyikan tawanya, Kyungsoo ini memang lucu kadang. "kau ini terlalu sering membaca buku Theory of Multiple rupanya" sahut Yifan.

"tidak juga, soalnya buku resep masakan bibi Noh itu jauh lebih keren sih" Kyungsoo mendudukan bokongnya di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Yifan. "bukannya kau dulu pernah bilang mau jadi Psikolog? Sudah pindah cita-cita nih"

Menimpalinya dengan senyum, Kyungsoo memang pernah bilang jika ia ingin lebih memahami kepribadian orang lain. Maka dari itu ia sering membaca buku-buku yang berbau psikologis manusia dari yang dewasa sampai yang anak-anak. "menurut ku cita-cita itu bisa berubah kapan pun, karena begitulah manusia" ujar Kyungsoo.

Yifan berdehem pelan, "jadi umpama diri mu yang berubah begitu?"

"berubah jadi agak gendut" Yifan menahan tawa, Kyungsoo paling anti sekali kalau dibilang gendut. "mwo, enak saja!" serunya, tidak terima.

Lalu Yifan tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata "banyak sekali yang berubah, termasuk dirimu. Tapi ku rasa itulah kehidupan"

Orang bilang, tidak ada yang lebih bodoh kecuali melihat pria bijak yang jatuh cinta. Mungkin kini Yifan mengerti bagaimana ada disituasi yang kita sebut dengan yang namanya Fallin' In Love. Ah, bicara soal cinta, Yifan yakin tidak akan pernah cukup untuk dibicarakan.

Kyungsoo itu teman Yifan sejak masih kecil, kira-kira saat pertama kali Yifan pindah ke Korea dan memiliki seorang teman bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Mereka bersahabat, dekat sekali, lalu ada Chanyeol, dan seorang namja bernama Kim Junmyeon yang saat ini sedang berada di Italia.

"kau juga berubah, lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, lebih dewasa, dan mahir berbahasa inggris"—senyum di bibir hati Kyungsoo terulas begitu saja saat ia memuji Yifan. Dulu Yifan itu anak yang culun, dan tingginya pun tidak beda jauh dari Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang? Yifan tumbuh tinggi, sangat tinggi malah.

"apa hanya aku yang tidak tinggi?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. Yifan terkekeh pelan,memang benar, setiap tahun manusia itu memang berubah. Bukan karena usianya yang dewasa, tapi juga pola pikir selain fisiknya. Kemudian Yifan berpikir, meski fisik dan usianya sudah berubah, tapi apa perasaannya juga berubah? Setelah sekian lama ia pendam perasaan ini. perasaan bodoh yang sempat Yifan tepis dengan segenap usaha yang ia miliki. Sebuah perasaan yang sering disebut cinta.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia mengakui jika ia memang mencintai sahabat masa kecilnya sendiri, Do Kyungsoo..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau tahu, yeol? Kau tidak bisa berpikiran waras seperti orang bijak saat kau jatuh cinta" bibi Zhang berkata.

Chanyeol sedang membantu bibi Zhang menutup kedai nya karena hari sudah mulai malam. Bibi Zhang sempat menolak, akan tetapi Chanyeol memaksa. Bibi Zhang pun tentu saja tidak bisa menolak bukan? Lagipula hari ini kedai sangat ramai, jadi berkat bantuan namja jangkung itu bibi Zhang jadi bisa sedikit beristirahat di teras kedai.

Tawa khas seorang remaja memecah keheningan malam. Bibi Zhang adalah satu-satunya wanita paruh baya yang selalu menjadi tempat Chanyeol bercerita mengenai masalahnya. Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Tapi Bibi Zhang ini termasuk yeoja yang jarang berinteraksi dengan orang banyak, selain pelanggan dan karyawannya. Jadi resiko rahasia yang bocor pun sangat sedikit kemungkinannya.

Orang bilang cinta itu tak harus memiliki, tapi jujur saja. saat melihat orang yang dicintainya memilih orang lain rasa sakit itu terasa begitu menusuk. "aku mencoba mengajarkan hatiku untuk tidak menginginkan apa yang tidak bisa ku miliki, bi" kata Chanyeol, sambil mengusap peluh.

"kau bergurau? Bagaimana bisa kau mengikhlaskan dia bersama yang lain" Bibi Zhang menyahut, sambil menyeruput teh hijau hangat miliknya.

"jujur saja ya bi, itu menyakitkan. Aku memang tidak punya kata-kata yang bisa membuatnya merasa berada di musim semi. Tapi aku memiliki punggung yang siap kapan saja memberikannya pelukan, ibu jari yang akan menghapus air matanya, serta telinga lebar yang akan mendengar semua curahan hatinya. Dan aku punya hati—"

"yang bisa mencintainya setulus hati" sela bibi Zhang. Chanyeol terbelalak kaget mendengar bibi Zhang yang mengetahui apa yang hendak ia katakan. Tapi Bibi Zhang malah menjawab santai, "Kyungsoo selalu bilang seperti itu"

"siapa? Kyungsoo? Kenapa jadi Kyungsoo?"

Bibi Zhang terkekeh geli melihat wajah bingung Chanyeol. itu lucu sekali, karena Chanyeol Nampak seperti orang bodoh. "kadang kita tidak tahu dimana cinta sejati berada cukup dekat karena kita terlalu sibuk mencari cinta yang lain"

"maksud bibi?"

"tidak ada maksud. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa kau bisa mengantar ku pulang? Yixing sedang lembur malam ini" sahut bibi Zhang. Senyum belum juga luntur di wajah paruh bayanya itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Hello, Hunkai Shippers. Mungkin baru liat nama baru yang mulai bergabung di Fandom ini. Oke, saya memang pendatang baru buat di Fandom ini. meskipun sering baca FF screenplays, tapi gak pernah nyoba buat bikin FF. Tapi suatu hari ada Lovely Readers yang minta saya buat nyoba bikin ff screenplays. Dan karena sekarang lagi jamannya Crack Pair, dia pun ngasih saran buat bikin HUNKAI yang katanya lagi Booming di FF.** _ **Ciyeee, bahasanya**_ **. Saya sering cari refrensi dari author-author Hunkai sendiri, dan ternyata memang banyak, dan keren-keren sekali karya nya. saya suka, dan terciptalah suatu karya absurd ini. dan ya, buat sekedar menambah list Hunkai Love stories di FF dan menghibur para Hunkai Shippers. Kalau ditanya saya termasuk shippers apa, saya rasa saya shippers dari semua shippers Hehehe.. Terimakasih buat para readers yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca, mungkin setelah menulis FF ini saya mulai berani membuat FF rating M buat Fandom ini. Mohon dukungannya ya:***

 **Chu Basah dari Jyo's**


	2. I Bet You, Oh Sehun-ssi

"hey, Kim Jongin!" Sehun berseru, membuat langkah sang junior terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya saat melihat senior favourite nya memanggil. Jongin bahkan berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun dengan senyum terpatri.

Sehun mendengus pelan, apa Jongin selalu sebahagia ini? senyuman itu, bahkan tidak pernah absen dari pandangannya. Jongin ini sebenarnya makhluk dari planet mana?

"kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sehun. Diperhatikan seperti ini siapa sih yang tidak melayang? Andai benar-benar melayang, Jongin pun enggan untuk mendarat. "iya, senior. Chanyeol hyung sudah menunggu ku di lapangan" jawab Jongin, dan membuat Sehun berdecak pelan.

Jongin bilang Chanyeol menunggunya di lapangan, entah sejak kapan itu terjadi. yang jelas mendengar nama Chanyeol itu membuat telinga Sehun terasa panas—sensitive seperti pantat bayi. Sehun malas menjelaskannya, tapi kalau memang mau tahu ya, Sehun itu memang sudah menjadikan Chanyeol rival sejak masuk di tahun ajaran kedua, dan menjadi teman sekelas Chanyeol.

Bahkan rasa benci ke Chanyeol itu jauh lebih besar ketimbang rasa bencinya terhadap ayahnya yang pilih kasih itu. "kau harus pulang dengan ku mulai sekarang!" itu terdengar seperti memerintahkan ya? Anggap saja begitu, Sehun kan memang egois.

"eh?"

"tidak ada penolakan" Sehun buru-buru menggandeng tangan Jongin, tersenyum ganteng dan membuat Jongin terpesona-lagi dan lagi.

Sehun menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang menatap sinis keduanya, namja Oh itu sengaja merangkul pundak Jongin dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sampai membuat yeoja cantik itu kelihatan jengah.

"kita lihat saja, sehebat apa kau memangnya" gadis itu bermonolog seorang diri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau sendirian?"

"seperti yang terlihat"—Chanyeol menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lawan bicara yang baru saja tiba di depannya.

Tanpa menoleh pun Chanyeol tahu sosok mungil yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Itu Kyungsoo, dia selalu pulang jam segini karena harus mengikuti materi tambahan guru Jung yang hanya diikuti oleh beberapa murid-murid saja.

Kyungsoo termasuk murid yang rajin, itu sebabnya mengapa ia pintar dan selalu mendapatkan peringkat 5 besar di kelasnya. Chanyeol tahu itu, karena sejak duduk di Sekolah Dasar mereka sudah saling mengenal.

Hanya belaian angin sore hari yang sedikit terdengar dan menerpa lembut wajah mereka. Pony Kyungsoo sedikit tersingkap sehingga wajah gembilnya semakin terlihat jelas. "mengapa belum pulang?" tanya Chanyeol, mendiami Kyungsoo lama-lama membuatnya bosan.

"kau sendiri mengapa belum pulang?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya. Chanyeol mendengus pelan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau ambil pusing.

"menunggu seseorang, kau sendiri?"

"aku juga menunggu seseorang, tapi ku rasa aku sudah tidak perlu menunggunya lagi"

Chanyeol harusnya bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang ditunggu Kyungsoo. Yifan kah? Atau mungkin—.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Ia Nampak tidak peduli, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya memilih melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan buku bacaannya di lapangan outdoor yang mulai sepi. Sampai mata bulatnya pun berjumpa dengan sosok yang ia tunggu sedang berangkulan mesra dengan yang lainnya. bahkan sosok itu tidak melihatnya sekali pun, atau bahkan lupa bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol sudah menunggunya sampai bosan melanda.

"Kyungsoo-ah" Chanyeol serukan nama itu, hingga sang empunya nama menoleh dan mendapati sosok jangkung di belakangnya berlari pelan menghampirinya.

Dengan masih mengatur napasnya, Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "ku rasa aku juga tak perlu menunggunya lagi"

Ketika pertama kali ia mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkata-kata. Bahkan saat dimana tubuh Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapannya, Kyungsoo masih terpaku di tempat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Merasa tak ada langkah yang ikut bersamanya, membuat langkah panjangnya terhenti dan berbalik badan hanya untuk melihat sosok mungil yang tengah menatapnya dengan dua mata bulat itu. jarak keduanya kira-kira 10 meter, atau lebih pun Chanyeol tidak tahu karena ia tidak menghitungnya.

"hey, Soo-ah.. kau tidak mau pulang?"

Tak menyadari liquid bening itu menitik begitu saja tanpa merembes membasahi pipi Chubby nya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin pulang ke rumah dan melihat ayahnya sedang berada di dapur dengan peralatan memasak. Tak ada kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tingkah tak biasa ayah kandungnya ini.

Ayah berjengit kaget saat mendapati putra bungsunya sudah berada di ambang pintu dapur dan menatapnya penuh tanya. "appa hanya ingin membuatkan makan malam untuk mu dan Taemin" kata ayah, seolah mampu membaca isi hati Jongin.

Sudah beberapa hari ini ibu tidak pulang ke rumah, entah ada dimana yeoja itu. Jongin pun tidak berani bertanya pada sang ayah, karena takut ayahnya masih kelewat sensitive jika itu menyangkut ibunya. Terakhir keduanya berkomunikasi itu pakai emosi, jadi Jongin yakin ayahnya masih belum bisa diajak bicara jika itu menyangkut ibu kandungnya.

Tuan Kim menggeleng pelan, lagi-lagi telur goreng buatannya harus berakhir di tong sampah karena hangus terbakar. Memasak itu memang bukan keahliannya. "Mengapa appa tidak duduk saja? aku bisa memasak untuk kita bertiga kok" Jongin berkata, membuat ayahnya yang sedang frustasi menoleh padanya.

Ayah menghela napas berat, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mereka tidak pernah makan malam bersama di meja makan. Sarapan pagi pun juga jarang karena Tuan Kim lebih memilih makan diluar dibandingkan harus bertemu pandang dengan istrinya yang akhir-akhir ini kerap kali membuatnya emosi.

Sebagai orangtua, ada rasa marah saat tahu betapa sering ia mengabaikan perannya dalam mendidik kedua anaknya yang sedang beranjak dewasa itu. bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak tahu ada dimana Taemin saat ini, karena putra sulungnya itu memang jarang sekali terlihat berada di rumah saat menjelang makan malam.

Lalu rasa benci pada diri sendiri itu akan muncul saat tuan Kim menatap mata sempit Jongin. Kemana saja ia selama ini sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar putra manisnya itu sudah tumbuh remaja. Istrinya selalu mengabaikan Jongin, putra kedua mereka.

Dibandingkan Taemin, Jongin tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang ibunya sejak ia masih kecil. Awalnya Tuan Kim selalu membela Jongin, dan menasihati tindakan istirnya itu tidak benar. Namun perlahan-lahan rasa empati nya itu menghilang setelah putranya dewasa. Dan mungkin juga karena sifat keras kepala nyonya Kim yang tidak akan pernah merubah sudut pandangnya mengenai putra bungsu mereka.

Akan tetapi jika mengingat malam dimana ia melihat Jongin yang menangis dengan luka di tangannya membuat dadanya sesak bukan main. Jongin tidak akan menangisi lukanya, tidak, bahkan Jongin sering mendapatkan luka sejak ia masih anak-anak. melainkan menangisi pengakuan nyonya Kim yang tidak pernah menginginkan kelahirannya.

Seorang ibu yang selalu ia harapkan kasih dan perhatiannya, mengatakan apa yang tidak pernah ia ingin dengar selama hidupnya. Andai saat itu ia menahan kepergian Jongin dan memeluknya, mungkin saja Jongin bisa lebih terbuka padanya. namun itu tidak mudah, karena rasa gengsi itu sudah terlanjur mendarah daging dalam dirinya.

"besok appa akan menyewa jasa asisten rumah tangga saja kalau begini caranya" kata Tuan Kim.

Jongin yang sedang merajang sayuran pun tertawa, meskipun ia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa canggung dalam dirinya, ia masih bersyukur karena setidaknya ayahnya sudah bisa menganggapnya bagian dari keluarga Kim. Ayah sudah bisa tersenyum, bahkan berusaha belajar masak hanya untuk membuatkan Jongin makan malam.

"memang begitu sepatutnya" Jongin menyipitkan matanya.

Tuan Kim tersenyum tipis, Jongin ini mirip sekali dengan istrinya. Tapi mengapa istrinya itu malah membenci Jongin?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"bisakah kau hentikan?" namja cantik itu mengepalkan tinju tangannya, hingga Nampak buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sementara namja tampan di hadapannya malah tersenyum licik, seolah meremehkan kecaman dari namja berwajah cantik itu. "kalau aku berhenti, jaminan mu apa?" tanya nya.

Harusnya Taemin tahu, tatkala ia mengecam Sehun untuk berhenti. Namja tampan berwajah pucat itu pasti akan meminta jaminan sebagai pengganti (mungkin). "carilah orang lain yang bisa kau permainankan! Asal itu bukan adik ku" lebih tepatnya Taemin memohon.

"baru berusaha menjadi hyung yang baik atau gimana?" Sehun menggoda—meremehkan permintaan Taemin, mantan teman sekelasnya di tahun pertama. Sehun bukan orang yang akan menyerah hanya karena permohonan seorang namja secantik Taemin, sebelum ia mendapatkan pengganti yang mungkin saja jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding Jongin, si anak kelas dua.

 **Brukk..**

Taemin berlutut di atas rerumputan taman kota di hadapan Sehun, tanpa mempedulikan celana seragamnya yang kotor. "aku tidak pernah menjadi hyung yang baik kalau kau mau tahu"

"kau pikir Yifan pernah menjadi hyung yang baik? Bagaimana bisa orang yang satu ayah lain ibu menjadi saudara yang diharapkan. Yifan selalu saja bersikap egois sebagai kakak dan lebih disayang oleh ayah ku. Dan kau? Melihat dirimu yang bertingkah sok dingin dan tak peduli, membuat ku muak meskipun kau tidak memberitahukan aku apa alasan mu" Sehun menyahut, wajahnya terlihat angkuh.

"maka dari itu izinkan aku untuk menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Jongin. Dengan memohon pada mu sambil berlutut seperti ini, aku meminta dan memelas belas kasihan mu agar kau tidak menyakiti adik ku lagi" pinta Taemin.

Sehun masih diam, seolah menuntut Taemin untuk bercerita. "ku mohon, untuk kali ini saja"

"baiklah" Sehun menyahut. Taemin menghela napas lega, tak bisa ia sembunyikan senyum bahagia itu. namun senyum Taemin lenyap begitu Sehun berkata "nanti jika aku sudah bosan" dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Taemin seorang diri di taman yang sudah Nampak sepi di malam hari.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _jadilah pacarku!'_

Kalimat retoris yang penuh perintah mutlak dari bibir tipis Sehun masih saja membayangi pikirannya. Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, selain _'berikan aku waktu, senior'_ dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Sehun itu membencinya, dan Jongin tahu itu.

Ada angin segar mana yang merasuki tubuh Sehun hingga meminta Jongin menjadi kekasihnya? Apa ini hanya kebetulan? Sementara tak setiap waktu kebetulan itu terjadi.

Ponselnya berdering, pesan singkat masuk. Jongin nyaris saja berteriak senang saat melihat nama sang pengirim yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _From : Senior Oh_

 _Aku akan menelpon mu.._

Jongin melirik jam di dinding, memastikan kalau ia tidak menerima panggilan di malam hari dengan keadaan ayahnya yang masih belum tertidur di kamarnya. Bukan persoalan yang rumit, ayah tidak akan membatasi pukul berapa Jongin harus menerima telepon. Akan tetapi Jongin masih tahu aturan untuk tidak mengganggu ayahnya dengan suaranya di malam hari.

 _To : Senior Oh_

 _Maaf aku tak bisa, senior. Ini sudah pukul 9 malam, ayah ku bisa marah nanti._

Belum genap 5 menit ia membalas pesan Sehun, ponsel Jongin pun berdering panjang. Pertanda Sehun benar-benar menghubunginya dan membuat Jongin gelagapan bukan main. Sehun tidak mengindahkan perkataannya, mau tidak mau Jongin mengangkatnya karena tidak mungkin baginya me-rejected panggilan Sehun di ponselnya.

"ha..hallo"

'hm'

"Senior aku kan sudah bilang jangan menghubungi ku ini sudah malam"

'aku hanya ingin memastikan calon pacar ku berada di kamarnya dan tidak kelayaban di luar rumah' tidak, Jongin tidak menampik perasaan senang saat Sehun berkata seperti itu. bahkan bias kemerahan di wajah manisnya membuat Jongin tersenyum salah tingkah begitu ia menoleh ke arah cermin di lemari pakaiannya.

"s..senior"

...

 _ **Sehun's side**_

Sehun berdecak pelan saat melihat sosok Krystal yang sedang berdansa dengan namja lain di lantai dansa. Apalagi suara musik yang keras serta tingkah teman-teman sepermainannya yang mulai lepas kendali—efek minuman memabukan yang mereka minum.

'se..senior'

Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah merona Jongin yang malu-malu itu. sengaja mengaktivkan loudspeaker di ponselnya agar kawan-kawannya yang belum sepenuhnya mabuk bisa mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Jongin.

"hey, Sehun benar-benar sudah memiliki pacar" Moonkyu berteriak dan membuat Krystal reflex menoleh ke arah meja mereka. Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sehun benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya. "wahh, kau brengsek sekali Oh Sehun!" Song Minho berkata, kemudian ikut tertawa seperti orang gila—jangan lupakan efek mabuknya yang aneh itu.

Sehun yang sudah memutus sambungannya dengan Jongin pun tersenyum licik dan membuat teman-temannya menatap ngeri. "kau pikir hanya wanita saja yang bisa? Tentu saja kita seorang namja juga bisa melakukannya" ujar Sehun, menyesap cocktail-nya.

"tentu saja, kita hanya tinggal pilih dengan siapa kita akan bermain" perkataan Namjoon mengundang gelak tawa teman-temannya. Lalu Jino, teman mereka yang masih 'polos' dalam artian tidak meminum minuman keras pun menghampiri mereka dengan minuman big gulp-nya. "Apa kau serius dengan Kim Jongin, Sehun-ah?" tanya nya, menyedot big gulp nya dengan sedikit bar-bar.

"benar.. benar.. apa kau tidak takut jika kau menyakitinya dan karma? Maksud ku, ya semacam balasan karena telah menyakiti Kim Jongin" Moonkyu membenarkan pertanyaan Jino. Song Minho yang tadinya sibuk dengan seorang yeoja yang ada di pangkuannya pun juga ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"kau ini bicara apa, Kyu? Takut karma itu bukan gaya Oh Sehun" Namjoon mulai bergurau. Sehun pun tertawa, benar, benar, benar, takut karma itu sama sekali bukan gaya nya. "lagipula aku sudah muak melihatnya berakting sok polos seperti itu" sahut Sehun.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Sehun, tawanya pun lantas terhenti tatkala pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Sehun. "kenapa? jangan bilang kau juga menyukai ku?"

Seketika Namjoon jijik sendiri dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang sok tampan itu. tapi Sehun memang tampan sih, jadi Namjoon pun enggan untuk memukulnya. "kau ini benci dengan caranya yang menyukai mu atau dengan tingkah polosnya sih, hun?" tanya Namjoon.

"atau melihat kedekatannya dengan Park Chanyeol?" Jino benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi. Dia polos, jadi wajar saja.

"jadi tuan muda Oh sudah mendapatkan incarannya ya?"

Kelima orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Krystal dengan gaun merah sexy nya berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka. "permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan sih?" tanya Jino, mata sipitnya menatap teman-temannya penuh tanya.

"anak kecil sebaiknya pulang saja! klub malam terlalu keras untuk mu" celetuk Moonkyu. Jino merenggut tak suka, sementar Minho? Aish, manusia itu entah sedang dimana saat ini. kalau ada yeoja bersamanya, dia cepat sekali menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang ia sewa. Biarkan saja! Minho memang gila..

"maaf ya Kyrs, ini basis namja. Sebaiknya kau temui saja kekasih mu, dia Nampak kesepian tuh" Namjoon berkata, seolah tidak mau melihat wajah bad mood Sehun yang bisa saja menarik Krystal dan membawanya ke hotel terdekat kemudian berakhir Sehun yang meniduri mantan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Libur telah tiba, semua orang bersorak bahagia dan menikmati hari-hari santai mereka sampai ke depan nanti.

Tuan Do tersenyum saat mendapati putra semata wayangnya yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati sarapan pagi yang sudah disiapkan oleh bibi Noh, asisten rumah tangga mereka. "sudah rapih sekali, mau kemana?" Tanya Tuan Do.

"aku akan berangkat bekerja di kedai bibi Zhang, dad" jawab Kyungsoo, mulutnya yang penuh nasi itu membuat pipi gembilnya menggembung lucu. Tuan Do baru tiba di rumah 2 hari yang lalu, jadi waktunya di rumah dari kemarin itu ia habiskan untuk beristirahat penuh melepas penat.

"ku kira kau akan berangkat berlibur bersama Yifan, daddy dengar dia akan berlibur di Jinan sendirian" Tuan Do tersenyum geli melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang Nampak tidak suka mendengar sang ayah menggodanya.

"dia baru dua minggu masuk sekolah sudah libur lagi selama sebulan, enak sekali hidupnya itu" gumam Tuan Do, ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyendokan nasi dan lauk ke atas piring untuknya. ah, Kyungsoo ini persis sekali mendiang istriya yang sangat perhatian dengan rupa cantiknya.

"daddy"

"ya?"

"menurut daddy Kanada itu seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tuan Do tersenyum lembut, dari kesekian kalinya Tuan Do mengunjungi banyak Negara termasuk Kanada, putranya ini bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungi Negara luar sekalipun. Dan perasaan menyesal itu pun muncul, andai ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk Kyungsoo ia pasti akan mengajak putranya berlibur ke luar negeri dan menghabiskan waktu bersama layaknya ayah dan anak.

"apa kau ingin mengunjungi Kanada?" Tuan Do balik bertanya. Nyaris setengah dari waktunya ia habiskan di depan layar komputer dan mengabdi kepada perusahaan milik keluarganya yang sudah berdiri jauh sebelum ia lahir. Tetapi Tuan Do bukan orang yang ditaktor, maka dari itu ia tidak pernah menentang semua cita-cita Kyungsoo, putra semata wayangnya.

Kyungsoo kelihatan ragu untuk menjawab ya atau tidak. Tapi melihat ayahnya yang fine-fine saja membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya mau mengemukakan pendapatnya. "tentu saja dad, aku ingin pergi ke luar negeri dan mengasah kemampuan bahasa inggris ku" dengan senyum Kyungsoo berkata.

Sang ayah tersenyum bangga, ia mengusap lembut rambut putranya. "daddy akan selalu mendukung semua keinginan mu"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melotot begitu ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi. "Oh, astaga! Aku hampir telat, dad. Aku berangkat dulu ya" pamitnya, Kyungsoo segera berlari namun terhenti saat mengingat ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

Namja mungil itu berlari kecil menghampiri sang ayah dan mengecup pipi kanan ayahnya. "Aku sayang daddy" ucapnya. Namja tampan itu mengulas senyum simpul, Kyungsoo memang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Termasuk mendiang istrinya yang telah berpulang saat Kyungsoo masih duduk di kelas 3 SD.

Namun senyum di bibirnya terhenti saat mengingat hubungannya dengan seorang yeoja lain yang ia temui di daerah Daegu saat ia mengurus salah satu anak perusahaannya. Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan paras manis dan tatapannya yang menyejukan. Saat itulah namja bernama lengkap Do Kyuhyun itu mulai merasakan lagi apa itu jatuh cinta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"tapi Kyungsoo sudah berangkat 1 jam yang lalu" ujar Tuan Do, dengan senyum ramahnya. Namja jangkung yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumah itu pun harus menelan kekecewaan begitu mendengar orang yang hendak ia jemput itu sudah berangkat satu jam lebih dulu darinya.

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang tidak biasa—alias kecewa, Tuan Do pun membuka pagar rumahnya—berniat mempersilahkan teman anaknya itu mampir dulu di rumahnya. "apa kalian sudah mengadakan janji sebelumnya? Tadi pagi Kyungsoo berangkat buru-buru sekali—takut terlambat katanya"

Oh, bahkan kedai milik bibi Zhang saja baru dibuka pukul 10 siang. Mustahil jika Kyungsoo datang terlambat, sementara kedainya saja tidak begitu jauh dari komplek perumahannya. "Kyungsoo itu orang yang tepat waktu" Chanyeol menyahut, menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"kau benar, yeol. Apa kau juga bekerja di kedai Chwe?"

"ya, paman. Aku bekerja di sana juga, ku rasa liburan ku kali ini harus ku habiskan dengan belajar mencari uang" jawab Chanyeol.

Tuan Do menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol dengan tawanya yang khas. "wah, kau ini hebat sekali yeol-ah! Aku sangat bangga mendengarnya. Kelak kau akan menjadi orang sukses ke depannya nanti" puji Tuan Do.

"Oh, paman.. aku berangkat dulu, ne" pamit Chanyeol. tapi paman Do menahannya dengan berkata "tunggu sebentar, yeol! Ada sesuatu yang ku titipkan untuk Kyungsoo nanti"

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol pun menurut, paman Do memintanya untuk masuk dan menunggu sementara paman Do pergi ke dapur. Tak sampai 10 menit, paman Do sudah tiba dengan tas yang tidak terlalu kecil namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan besar. "bibi Noh sudah memasak banyak, nanti saat makan siang kau ajak Kyungsoo makan ya" kata paman Do, tersenyum ramah.

"paman seharusnya paman tidak perlu serepot ini menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk ku juga" Chanyeol jadi tidak enak hati saja kalau begini caranya.

"kau ini tenang saja! Paman sudah belajar memasak dengan bibi Noh, jadi ku pastikan makanannya higenis kok" canda paman Do. Chanyeol pun tertawa, Do Kyuhyun ini memang tidak jago memasak seperti putranya. Bahkan Chanyeol ingat, dulu paman Do pernah membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Kyungsoo yang rasanya aneh sekali. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap memakannya, walau rasanya tidak enak.

"ah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya paman" Chanyeol berpamitan lagi.

"yeol-ah"

"ya, paman?"

"apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Paman Do.

Chanyeol diam, berpikir sejenak. Dia harus menjawab apa bilamana paman Do bertanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dulu mereka adalah sahabat baik saat masih kecil. Kyungsoo kecil selalu menceritakan semua cerita yang ia lewati bersama ketiga temannya (Chanyeol, Yifan, dan Junmyeon). Tapi itu dulu, kira-kira sewaktu Kyungsoo masih duduk dibangku kelas dua sekolah dasar.

"dia pendiam sekali, aku juga tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa kalau sedang bersamanya" Chanyeol berkata. Paman Do terkekeh pelan, beberapa hari yang lalu Yifan juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi.

"Yifan juga berkata seperti itu, dia bilang dia semakin tidak mengenali Kyungsoo"

"maaf kalau lancang, paman. Tapi aku rasa Kyungsoo mulai berubah sejak kepergian bibi Do"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan remaja di hadapannya itu. "mungkin kau benar" ia menjeda kalimatnya, "kau tahu sendirikan seperti apa manjanya Kyungsoo pada mendiang istri ku itu?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, "dia masih terlalu menyayangi bibi Do, paman. Maka dari itu sulit baginya untuk merelakan"

"aku mengerti, tapi Yeol-ah"

"ne?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "maukah kau membantu Kyungsoo agar putra ku bisa tersenyum seperti dulu? Karena Kyungsoo tidak pantas dengan sifat kikuknya yang sekarang ini. aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenali putra ku sendiri karena sifat itu"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"harusnya senior tidak perlu datang kemari" kata Jongin, Sehun masih belum berhenti complain mengenai perumahan Jongin yang terletak lumayan jauh bilamana ditempuh jalan kaki. Tapi sungguh, Jongin bahkan tidak memaksa Sehun untuk datang ke rumahnya karena namja Oh itu sendirilah yang ngotot menyambangi rumah Jongin meskipun sang pemilik rumah melarangnya.

"mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau rumah mu itu jauh?" tanya Sehun, mungkin nanti ia akan menghubungi Moonkyu untuk menjemputnya saja kalau begini caranya.

"senior tidak tanya" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "ayo" namja Oh itu menggandeng tangan Jongin. "kemana?" tanya Jongin, mereka masih berdiri di depan pagar rumah Jongin. Tapi Kim Jongin tidak bisa menolak ajakan Sehun yang kini tengah menyeret tangan kanannya.

"jalan-jalan, apa kau tidak bosan berada di rumah terus? Ini hari libur kalau kau tidak lupa" tukas Sehun. Jongin tersenyum simpul, dalam hati rasanya senang sekali melihat Sehun yang kini tengah menggandeng tangannya. Sehun sendiri pun Nampak tidak peduli, dia selalu menggandeng tangan para modusannya jadi dia biasa-biasa saja.

"senior lepas dulu, kau menggenggam tangan ku erat sekali" Jongin mulai merengek. Tangannya merah, Sehun pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berhenti—sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang mengusap lembut tangan kanannya yang memerah. Sehun menyeretnya tadi, kasar memang.

"kau ini manja sekali, tidak pernah digandeng atau bagaimana?"

"tentu saja pernah! Kyungsoo hyung itu selalu menggandeng ku, tapi itu tadi kan sama saja dengan menyeret" sahut Jongin, ia bersedekap dada. Mengerucut lucu dan entah mengapa membuat Sehun merasa dadanya berdesir.

"kalau kau cepat berjalan aku akan mentraktir mu es krim, Kim!" Seru Sehun, ia sudah berjalan mendahului Jongin dengan tangan di kantong celana panjangnya.

Onyx Jongin membulat dengan binar-binar ceria, ia pun berlari mengejar Sehun dengan penuh semangat. "wah? Benarkah? Benarkah? Boleh rasa apa saja kan, senior?"

"hn"

"yang cup? Yang cone? Ah semuanya enak"

"hn"

"boleh sepuasnya?"

"hm—eh apa? tentu saja tidak"

"hehehehe"

 **...**

Istirahat makan siang, Chanyeol buru-buru menyeret Kyungsoo pergi menuju taman terdekat dan menghabiskan waktu 1 jam istirahat yang diberikan oleh bibi Zhang.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin terlihat membulat lucu ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah membuka tas perbekalan mereka. "tadi paman Do menitipkan ini untuk mu" Chanyeol menyerahkan sekotak bekal ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"kau mampir ke rumah?" ia menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

Namja jangkung itu mengagguk pelan, kemudian membuka tutup bekalnya. "ini pasti enak" gumam Chanyeol, mendapati sosis gurita asam manis pada bekal miliknya. "tentu saja, bibi Noh adalah orang yang pandai memasak" sahut Kyungsoo—memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah menyantap bekalnya.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah, namja mungil itu tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya dengan matanya yang nyaris tertutup lucu. "kau tahu? ini adalah pertama kalinya aku part time di hari libur" ujar Chanyeol, ia Nampak mulai bercerita.

"kenapa?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, ia sudah menikmati bekalnya. "ku pikir part time itu hanya membuat ku tak bisa menikmati hari libur ku. Tapi setelah ku coba, ku rasa lebih asyik part time dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu ku dengan bersenang-senang di pantai" jelas Chanyeol.

Namja bertelinga lebar itu menertawakan kata-katanya yang terlalu menggelitik—menurutnya. Sementara Kyungsoo, meski ia hanya menyantap makanannya ia tetap mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol. ingin bercerita, tapi ia sendiri pun tidak tahu hendak cerita apa. karena menurut Kyungsoo, hidupnya itu terlalu biasa-biasa saja dan tidak perlu untuk ia ceritakan.

"tapi saat bibi Zhang menawarkan pekerjaan untuk ku, ku rasa bolehlah mencoba. eomma ku pun juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing selama aku tidak merusak kehidupan ku"—Chanyeol masih meneruskan ceritanya.

Melihat tatapan tidak mengerti Kyungsoo pun Chanyeol buru-buru meralat dan menjelaskan. "maksud ku yah, seperti pergaulan bebas yang akan merusak masa depan ku. Kau mengerti maksud ku kan?"

Menganggukan kepalanya pelan, kemudian ia berkata "tentu saja"

"bagaimana dengan mu?"

"apa?"

"iya, bagaimana dengan mu Soo-ah?"

Diam-diam Kyungsoo berpikir, ia sudah bisa menduga Chanyeol akan bertanya seperti ini. "aku? ku rasa tidak semenarik cerita mu" ia mulai bercerita. Chanyeol menghela napas kecewa, Kyungsoo memang tidak semenarik Baekhyun maupun Zitao yang memiliki banyak cerita dan tidak membuat siapa saja bosan di dekatnya.

"aku selalu menghabiskan liburan ku di rumah—tidak kemana-mana, selain pergi bekerja paruh waktu di kedai bibi Zhang atau di restoran kecil di pinggir jalan" Kyungsoo berkata.

"itu saja?" tanya Chanyeol, menatap tak percaya cerita Kyungsoo yang kelewat singkat.

"kalau aku beruntung aku memiliki teman baru yang usianya jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan ku. Tapi jujur saja, berteman dengan orang dewasa itu jauh lebih menyenangkan" Kyungsoo berkata—lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya rencana mengajak Jongin ke kedai es krim itu adalah sesuatu yang kesalahan yang pernah dibuat oleh Sehun dari kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah ia buat sebelumnya.

Namja bermarga Oh itu harus menahan kesal ketika mengetahui kawan-kawannya seperti, Namjoon, Song Minho, Moonkyu, serta si polos Jino juga sedang berada di kedai es krim yang sama dengannya.

Bukan karena keempatnya yang minta ditraktir es krim, sebanyak apapun teman-temannya memesan Sehun tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkannya. Uang di tabungannya masih cukup banyak karena ayahnya tak pernah absen mengisinya setiap bulan.

Tapi..

"kau tahu Jongin? Sehun itu selalu menceritakan diri mu pada kami"—Minho

"Ya, dia bilang kau selalu mengejarnya"—Namjoon

"dia selalu jual mahal, andai kau ditolak lebih baik bersama ku saja ya?" –Moonkyu

"jangan..jangan! dia itu mesum Jongin-ssi"—Jino

Karena hal itulah wajah Sehun tertekuk kusut seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika. Uh, Oh, bagaimana bisa teman-temannya memonopoli Kim Jongin seolah melupakan Sehun yang membawa Jongin ke tempat ini.

"kau ini manis sekali, sungguh, aku tidak bohong Jongin!" Namjoon memberikan victory sign dan membuat kawan-kawannya menjitak kepalanya. Jongin hendak membela Namjoon, namun Sehun buru-buru bersuara "habiskan es krim mu dan kita pergi sekarang!"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk di pojokan. Ia meringis pelan, sedari tadi Sehun diacuhkan begitu saja. jadi wajar kalau wajah Sehun kelihatan sangat badmood bukan main. "tapi senior aku kan—"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! Habiskan sekarang!" sela Sehun, mutlak.

"kau ini tidak asyik, Hun!" seru Namjoon, entah mengapa dia sangat betah dengan kehadiran Jongin diantara mereka. "ya, es krim Jongin saja masih banyak begini" Jino ikut membela Jongin. Moonkyu mengangguk, "bagaimana kalau aku membantu mu menghabiskan es nya?" Kim Moonkyu menawarkan diri.

"tidak..tidak.. aku saja! Moonkyu itu orangnya mesum" Minho mendorong bahu Moonkyu agar menjauh dari Jongin. Tidak tahu diri sekali, padahal diantara mereka berlima dialah yang paling mesum.

Rasanya gerah melihat Jongin direbutkan seperti ini, akhirnya Sehun pun berinisiatif untuk menyendok es krim rasa strawberry milik Jongin. Jongin mendelik kaget, dia tidak menyangka Sehun lah yang akhirnya membantu ia memakan es krim nya. bahkan melihat posisi mereka saat ini saja membuat pipi Jongin terasa panas.

"Wah, romantis sekali" seorang yeoja mengintrupsi. Itu Krystal yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja datang seorang diri. Namjoon menatap Sehun penuh tanya, dengan gerakan bibir _'bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini?'_ tapi sehun hanya mengangkat bahu. Pertanda ia tidak peduli.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya—malu dan juga takut untuk menatap yeoja yang kini menatapnya sinis. "mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun, datar.

"kau pikir mau apa aku kemari? Tentu saja menyapa diri mu kan" Krystal menjawab. "kau tidak lupa rencana awal kita kan?" tanya Krystal.

Keempat teman Sehun mendelik tajam, kemudian beralih ke arah Jongin yang sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. "tentu saja, akan ku tunjukan pada mu betapa hebatnya seorang Oh Sehun" kata Sehun. Cih, bagaimana bisa mereka membicarakan sesuatu menyangkut seseorang yang tengah berada di antara mereka.

"oh, Jongin ingin ke toilet. Aku antar Jongin ke toilet dulu ya guys" Moonkyu menyela. Namja itu pun menarik tangan Jongin, sementara namja manis itu pasrah begitu saja. Sehun mendengus pelan, ia berdiri dari posisinya dan menyusul Moonkyu dan Jongin yang sudah pergi menuju Toilet.

 **...**

"Jongin mana?" tanya Sehun.

Moonkyu menuju salah satu bilik dimana Jongin berada.

"Jongin" Sehun memanggil nama junior nya sambil mengetuk pintu bilik toilet itu. "ya? Sebentar Senior, kunci nya macet" sahut Jongin, ia berbohong, padahal tadi ia menangis dan saat ini ia sedang mengangkat ujung kaus polo nya dan menghapus air mata dari wajah manisnya itu.

 _Cklek.._

Sehun terpaku saat mendapati senyum manis Jongin begitu pintu bilik toilet terbuka. "kau—"

"Ayo kita pulang, senior!" ajak Jongin, tapi ia masih bisa mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. Sehun melirik Moonkyu, dimana sahabat dekatnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memilih meninggalkan toilet lebih dulu.

Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin, "tapi es krim mu belum habis" kata Sehun. Jongin menggeleng, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya pulang dan beristirahat. "tidak, senior. Ku rasa nanti aku minta appa saja untuk membelikan es krim di minimarket sepulang kerja" Jongin menolak halus.

Hati Sehun terasa bimbang entah karena apa. melihat Jongin seperti itu membuatnya agak merasa bersalah. Mungkin benar Jongin butuh istirahat, meskipun namja itu tersenyum. Sehun bisa melihat kedua mata Jongin memerah. "kau benar, kau terlihat lelah" Sehun pun berjongkok.

"ayo naik!" serunya.

Jongin Nampak menggeleng, dia itu berat, jadi tidak mau membuat Sehun repot hanya karena rasa lelahnya. "sudah naik saja! kita bisa mencari taksi untuk mengantar mu pulang" ujar Sehun. Jongin pun akhirnya menurut, dan naik ke punggung Sehun.

Rasanya hangat, sangat hangat sehingga Jongin berkali-kali menutup matanya. Apa seperti ini rasanya punggung Sehun? Bersandar di punggung Sehun itu sangat nyaman. Baru kali ini Jongin merasakan rasanya diperhatikan dan dikasihi oleh orang yang ia sukai. Kalau boleh ia berharap, waktu terhenti begitu saja dan membuat scene ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Terkesan egois memang, tapi Jongin sangat menyukai aroma mint di baju Sehun sehingga ia pun melayang jauh ke alam mimpi.

Sehun tersenyum simpul saat mendengar dengkuran halus Jongin. Apa senyaman inikah punggungnya sehingga Jongin harus terlelap walaupun belum genap 10 menit ia berada di punggung Sehun.

"apa kau yakin rencana gila Sehun dan Krystal akan berjalan lancar?" tanya Namjoon, memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah keluar dari kedai es krim sambil menggendong Jongin yang sedang tertidur di punggungnya.

"entahlah..kalau pun tidak, ku harap Sehun mendapatkan pelajaran untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain lagi. terutama Kim Jongin" Kita bahkan hampir lupa, selain otaknya yang paling mesum, Song Minho pun memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih bijak dibandingkan teman-temannya.

"ku harap juga begitu" Moonkyu menyahut. Namjoon dan Minho menoleh ke arah Moonkyu. "jadi kita tidak perlu membantunya?" tanya Namjoon. "tentu saja tidak! Masalah ini kan dia yang buat" sahut Moonkyu. Sementara Jino? Di belakang sana ia sibuk menyantap es krim-es krim milik sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah sedikit mencair.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"capek juga ya" Chanyeol tertawa setelah mengeluh betapa lelahnya di hari pertama ia bekerja. Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya menoleh, kemudian terkekeh pelan mendengar Chanyeol yang menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Ia merasa lelah di hari pertamanya bekerja, bagaimana ketika nanti ia benar-benar harus bekerja dan memenuhi tuntunan hidupnya? Pasti tiap hari ia akan mengeluh betapa lelahnya ia bekerja. Chanyeol pun mulai memikirkan kedua orangtuanya yang bekerja jauh di luar negeri.

Ini sudah malam, sedang apa ayah dan ibunya sekarang? Apa mereka sudah makan? Apa mereka juga merasa lelah seperti yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini? _tentu saja,_ hati kecil Chanyeol menjawab.

Lantas rasa lelah itu menghilang saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak terlihat lelah dan mengeluh. Dari segi fisik saja mungkin orang bisa menilai kalau Chanyeol bahkan jauh lebih kuat dibanding tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Tapi apa daya? Kyungsoo bekerja seolah tidak ada lelahnya.

"kalau kita mencintai pekerjaan pasti tidak akan lelah" ujar Kyungsoo. Kutipan yang ia ambil dari nasihat bibi Zhang saat yeoja itu menasihati karyawannya. Padahal kalau diingat lagi, Kyungsoo itu kan sedari tadi membantu bibi Zhang memasak. Sementara Chanyeol? asal melayani seorang pengunjung saja dia pasti langsung istirahat. Untung saja bibi Zhang orangnya baik, dan sudah mengenal dekat kedua remaja itu.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Mungkin sepulang ke kost'an nya nanti ia harus buru-buru keramas supaya kuman-kuman di rambutnya berjatuhan hanyut terbawa air ke gorong-gorong. "mulai sekarang aku akan mencintai pekerjaan ku, soo" kata Chanyeol, tinju tangan kanannya diangkat ke udara. "yosh, Park Chanyeol pasti bisa!" ia menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Oh iya, bibi Zhang bilang kau akan bekerja di kedainya Cuma dua minggu saja, ya soo. Apa itu benar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"iya, itu benar" Kyungsoo menyahut singkat.

"kenapa? memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

"tidak kemana-mana" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo sekarang. "apa hanya perasaan ku saja atau memang kau benar-benar berubah?"

"maksud mu apa ya? Aku tidak mengerti" Kyungsoo menjawab, sambil menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Another Side**_

"jadi seperti ini yang kau ingin kan?" Sehun menatap Krystal datar. Kekasihnya, ani, maksudnya mantan kekasihnya itu sengaja meminta Sehun untuk menemuinya di sebuah cafe, langganan mereka setiap kali berkencan.

Krystal adalah gadis yang cantik, siapa pun pasti menginginkannya. Termasuk Sehun, ya, Sehun bahkan tidak pernah lupa hari dimana ia meminta yeoja bermarga Jung itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Jung Krystal, si putri ketua yayasan yang sering di sanjung kecantikannya.

"kau terlalu naive untuk seorang pemain, Oh Sehun" Krystal tersenyum.

"tapi aku suka" gadis itu berkata lagi, mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

Oh Sehun memang seorang yang brengsek, namun sebrengsek-brengseknya dia. Sehun tidak pernah menerjunkan dirinya ke dalam lingkungan free sex sebagaimana style anak muda di zaman era 2000-an. Dia masih tetap berlaku layaknya anak SMA kelas 3, walau pun ia tak memungkiri Club malam adalah tempat favourite nya.

"kau suka?" Sehun menyentuh jemari Krystal yang menelusuri rahang tegasnya. Menatap mantan kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan menggoda. "tentu saja" Krystal duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan menarik kerah baju namja albino itu.

"lalu mengapa kau meninggalkan aku? Tolong jelaskan lagi, nona Jung!"

Krystal tertawa renyah, polesan make up di wajah cantiknya memang perfect sekali. Garis wajah Krystal memang kerap kali membuat siswi lainnya berdecak kagum dan merasa iri padanya. "kau sexy, tapi kau terlalu naive dan bertingkah seolah kau tak peduli pada ku" bisik Krystal, tepat di telinga Sehun.

Sehun kecupi leher yang terekpose itu. Krystal selalu cantik dengan dress selutut, termasuk dress minim berwarna merah yang terlihat sexy dan pas untuk tubuh langsingnya itu. Ah, Sehun masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa bisa ia terobsesi pada gadis bermarga Jung ini.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sehun, disela-sela kecupannya.

"Tunjukan padaku permainan yang tidak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya" Jawab Krystal.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Krystal dalam-dalam. "apa maksud mu?"

"hm? Ku rasa Oh Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengerti ucapan ku"

Krystal tahu, mantan namjachingu-nya ini termasuk ke dalam kategori cassanova di sekolah mereka. Sehun tampan, tubuhnya tinggi, bagus, dengan segala refleksi kata sempurna yang ada dalam dirinya. Sehun juga banyak fansgirl, setiap hari disuguhi tontonan kekasihnya yang jadi bahan rebutan para gadis lambat laun membuat gadis itu bosan.

"Kim Jongin" Krystal sebut sebuah nama yang membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya bulat-bulat.

"kau"

"mari bertaruh! Jika kau berhasil memenangkan hati seorang Kim Jongin, maka aku akan kembali menjadi kekasih mu. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi pada mu" Krystal berbisik lagi, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "hanya itu?"

"kenapa? apa kau takut?"

"tidak..bukan begitu..jika hanya Kim Jongin bagi ku itu tidak ada apa-apanya sama sekali" Sehun menyahut, meremehkan.

"hanya tunjukan saja pada ku seberapa hebat Tuan Oh melakukannya" kata Krystal, seraya mengecup lembut bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _ **A/N : Hallo, I'm Actually lost for words. Aku gak tahu musti bilang apa. Pokoknya terimakasih banyak yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readers yang udah Support aku buat nerusin Fic abal ini. Ada Pro ada Kontra. Itu wajar, maaf kalau ngecewain para haters, flamers, dll, aku bukan orang yang suka berdebat, ngabisin waktu.**_

 _ **Aku lupa jelasin ya, hehe..Mian..Mian..**_

 _ **Disini aku sengaja buat dua Tokoh Utama, Yaitu Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kenapa? karena aku rasa jarang banget ada fic yang punya lebih dari satu tokoh utama di ceritanya.**_

 _ **Ini Pair apa sebenarnya?**_

 _ **Offical Pair nya sendiri itu Hunkai! Tapi aku gak terlalu membahas soal Pair, baik Pair Hunkai, Chansoo, atau pun Pair pair lainnya. aku fokusin ceritanya ke konflik-konflik tokohnya sendiri.**_

 _ **Kenapa lebih 'feel' pair Chansoo dibandingkan Hunkai?**_

 _ **Ano, mungkin Cuma perasaan readers aja. Atau memang pembawaan di Chapter satu itu masih belum masuk ke pertengahan Konflik. Semakin berjalannya Chapter aku selalu membagi adil 'feel' nya ke semua Pair.**_

 _ **Boleh gak aku minta saran dan pendapat kalian soal penulisan ku? Aku mau memperbaiki cara menulis ku. Ya, jujur aja aku masih kurang mahir dalam merangkai kata-kata menjadi sebuah kosakata yang bisa mendeskripsikan sebuah cerita. Hehehe, aku masih butuh belajar..**_

 _ **Mind To Review? (Please^^)**_


	3. Is This A Regret?

"jadi kau sakit apa?" tanya Chanyeol, ia berhasil mengejar Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja bertemu dirinya di rumah sakit saat hendak menjenguk ibu kost'nya yang sudah melahirkan putri keduanya.

Kyungsoo manyun, dia tidak suka kalau sifat kepo-nya Chanyeol sedang aktiv dan dirinyalah yang menjadi korban kekepoan Park Chanyeol. "apa sih? memangnya Cuma orang sakit saja yang harus mengunjungi rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "ini sudah pukul 11 siang, kita harus ke kedai bibi Zhang sebelum bibi cerewet itu memecat kita" canda Chanyeol. karena tidak mungkin orang sebaik bibi Zhang mau memecat Kyungsoo, salah satu pegawai part time nya yang dapat diandalkan.

Berbeda Kyungsoo, beda juga Jongin. Hari ini ia dipaksa membantu Taemin hyung untuk memasak bekal makan siang saat piknik nanti bersama Choi Minho, sahabat kakaknya. Meski agak kaku, Jongin pun tetap memberikan intruksi bagaimana cara membuat kimbab yang benar.

"aku tidak menyangka, aku pandai juga ya memasak" Taemin memuji diri sendiri. Jongin sedikit tersenyum, namun tidak terlihat di mata Taemin. Sehingga membuat kakaknya merasa kecewa karena adiknya belum bisa menerima dirinya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Jongin-ah" Taemin menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jongin. Tatapan kasih sayang ia berikan untuk sang adik. "saat ini hanya ada kita bertiga di rumah, tanpa eomma yang entah dimana ia berada" Taemin menjeda kalimatnya.

Jongin balas menatap sang kakak dengan matanya yang memerah, sebentar lagi pasti ia akan menangis. "dulu hyung memang menyebalkan dan bertingkah seolah kau tidak pernah ada. Tapi kau tahu? hyung sangat menyayangi mu lebih dari apapun. Sekarang, bisakah kita memulai lagi? seperti kakak dan adik lainnya? seorang kakak yang mengayomi adiknya, dan adik yang menyayangi kakaknya? Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi percayalah kau tetap adik yang sangat ku sayangi"

"hyung, aku juga sangat menyayangi hyung. Meskipun rasanya kikuk diawal, aku akan mencoba. Dan soal eomma, aku berharap eomma pulang ke rumah lagi dan hidup bersama kita" balas Jongin.

Kedua namja manis itu saling berpelukan, melepas kasih sayang sebagai seorang kakak dan juga seorang adik. Taemin bahkan tidak pernah menyangka jika Jongin masih bisa mengharapkan ibunya sementara ibu mereka yang selalu berusaha menolak kehadiran Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berdecak kesal saat kakaknya menarik satu earphone di telinganya. Secara tidak langsung itu mengganggu kesenangan Sehun karena harus mendengarkan pembicaraan-pembicaraan ayahnya dengan para tetua yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting.

"Memangnya kau siapa bisa mengatur ku seperti itu? kau bahkan bukan ibu ku!" seru Sehun, dengan tatapan kesalnya. Hankyung menghela napas pelan, Sehun ini memang sudah tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ibunya karena yeoja yang telah melahirkan Sehun sudah berpulang saat usianya masih 2 tahun.

"Sehun, dengarkan papa dulu!" Hankyung masih berusaha mengejar putra keduanya itu. Yifan masih berada di meja bundar, bersama para tetua yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung" cibir seorang tetua dan membuat Yifan menggebrak meja kesal.

"jika kalian punya masalah dengan keluarga ku, jangan pernah menghina adik ku!" bela Yifan.

Para tetua tersentak kaget, biar bagaimana pun Yifan itu jauh lebih kuat tenaganya dibanding mereka. bahkan jika Yifan mau, namja itu pasti sudah menendang mereka satu persatu dari rumah besar Wu itu dengan kasar.

Yifan pun beranjak pergi, percuma saja. ini tidak akan berhasil, Oh Sehun Wu Shixun—adiknya itu tidak akan pernah mau menjadi salah satu pewaris Wu, jangankan menjadi pewaris Wu, memakai nama Wu saja Sehun seolah ogah.

Sehun adalah putra Hankyung dari istri keduanya, Hyena. Sementara Yifan adalah putra dari istri pertama, Heechul yang sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu. Satu-satunya orang yang dekat dan bisa mengatasi emosi Sehun itu hanya Heechul, yeoja cantik yang selalu mengerti Sehun luar dan dalam dengan sangat baik.

Meskipun Sehun manja pada Heechul yang notabene bukan ibu kandungnya, Yifan sebagai putra kandung Heechul pun tidak pernah merasa iri karena ibunya pernah menceritakan pada Yifan betapa malangnya kisah hidup Sehun yang harus kehilangan ibunya diusia yang masih terlalu kecil.

Kalau Yifan bisa mengingat wajah cantik Heechul dan memiliki banyak kenangan manis bersama mama nya itu. Sehun pun tidak, usianya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat kenangan apa saja yang telah ia jalani bersama Oh Hyena, sang ibu.

"biar aku saja, pa" Yifan menawarkan diri, Hankyung serentak mundur dan mengangguk membiarkan putra sulungnya mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya. "hun, buka pintu nya! ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan" kata Yifan. Di belakang sana Hankyung merasa tidak berguna sebagai ayah yang telah membuat putra-putranya menderita dengan persyaratan yang diajukan tetua untuk menjadi pewaris Wu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin gelisah sendiri kalau begini caranya. Diam-diam ia melirik jam di ponsel, mendesah pelan saat mengetahui waktu dimana seharusnya ia sudah ada di rumah dan terlelap di kamarnya. Andai ayahnya tahu, Jongin pasti dimarahi karena masih berada di luar rumah dini hari.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun, akhirnya membuka suara. Dari tadi ia hanya diam walaupun ia yang mengajak Jongin pergi ke taman ini. taman yang tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan dimana namja Kim itu tinggal. Seharusnya Jongin menjawab _'aku tidak baik-baik saja'_ tetapi ia takut mengecewakan namja tampan yang sudah ia taksir sejak tahun pertama itu.

"aku hanya takut appa tahu kalau aku keluar rumah di malam hari" jawabnya. Sehun menarik napas, kemudian berkata "kau bilang Tuan Kim sedang pergi ke Singapur. Apa kau berbohong?"

Jongin lantas menggelengkan kepalanya, namja ini memang masih kelewat lugu diusianya yang sudah beranjak 18 tahun. Maklum saja, Jongin hanya bergaul dengan segelintir orang sejak ia sekolah. Itu pun dengan anak-anak yang tidak terlalu tenar, dan tidak memiliki masalah yang complex disekolahnya.

"appa memang berada di Singapur kok. Taemin hyung yang mengantarnya tadi pagi ke bandara" kilahnya. Dia tidak mau Sehun mengira Jongin telah berbohong. Apa seharusnya dia tidak menerima ajakan jalan-jalan Sehun saja ya tadi? "Hyung mu? Bagaimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sehun, menatap kosong maniks hitam Jongin.

Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang tebal dan merah. "kemarin ia bilang ia menyayangi ku. Senior tahu tidak? Dia bilang begitu"

"lalu?" mimik wajahnya mengeras.

"aku menatap matanya—mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi tidak ada, dia bersungguh-sungguh. Dan meminta ku untuk jangan ragu padanya. ku pikir dia itu kakak ku, dan aku adiknya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk mempercayainya. Lagipula inilah yang aku ingin kan"

Sehun menoleh ke arah lain, Jongin ini kelewat bahagia saat menceritakan ceritanya mengenai Taemin, hyung nya. dalam hati ada perasaan lega ia rasakan. "mungkin memang terlambat untuk memperbaikinya, tapi ku pikir belum terlambat untuk mencobanya" Jongin mengakhiri cerita dengan senyum tiga jarinya, dia tampak imut sekali.

"syukurlah kalau begitu" Sehun menyahut. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap heran yang lebih tua. "aku juga punya kakak, tapi kami jarang sekali menyapa dan selalu bersaing dalam berbagai macam hal" namja Oh itu mulai bercerita.

"senior?" Jongin menatap tak percaya kakak kelasnya itu. bagaimana bisa? Jongin bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun memiliki seorang kakak.

"usia kami hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja. semua orang menyukai kakak ku yang sempurna itu—termasuk ayahku. Ayah selalu memaksa ku untuk menjadi seperti kakak ku, sampai melihat semua yang ku lakukan itu salah di matanya. Kau tahu? aku lelah sekali"

"kau pasti bingung ya?" tanya Sehun, Jongin melongok saja sejak tadi.

"ani" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ayah ku menikahi ibu ku setelah pernikahan pertamanya dengan ibunya kakak ku. Jadi tanpa sengaja aku memiliki seorang kakak dari lain ibu. Karena kesalahan mereka aku hadir ke dunia ini. Para tetua bilang, andai kejadian itu tidak terjadi pasti ayah hanya akan memiliki satu pewaris saja. menurut mu, apa semua ini murni kesalahan ku yang lahir ke dunia ini?"

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat Sehun menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Terlalu erat, seolah Sehun takut Jongin meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"apa yang diketahui seorang bayi yang baru lahir, senior? Apa mereka tahu kesalahan apa yang mereka buat karena kelahiran mereka? bayi yang masih merah tidak bersalah sama sekali. Ada pun yang salah, mungkin karena kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu hilang kendali hingga mereka tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah mereka buat"

"apa kau selalu berpikir rasional saat menghadapi semua ini? bahkan saat mereka membully mu?" tanya Sehun, menatap lekat adik kelasnya.

Jongin menarik napas pelan, kemudian tersenyum. "senior, bukan berpikir rasional. Tapi kesabaran, saat kita bersabar kalah sekali pun akan terasa menang"

"kau tahu? pendapat mu itu terlalu lugu"

Jongin tertawa pelan, "selama hak asasi manusia masih dinomor satukan tidak ada pendapat yang salah, bahkan sekali pun itu salah. Karena manusia memiliki hak untuk berpendapat"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini, Chanyeol tidak perlu berangkat ke kedai bibi Zhang karena yeoja itu sedang mengunjungi calon besannya yang tinggal di daerah Busan. Begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo, niatnya Chanyeol akan menjemput Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berkumpul bersama Jongin, adik kelas mereka yang duduk di tahun ke dua Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Tapi saat ia berkunjung, ia hanya mendapati paman Do saja yang sedang duduk di teras rumah sambil membaca Koran paginya. Paman Do bilang Kyungsoo sedang pergi mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk 3 hari ke depan—selama bibi Zhang tidak membuka kedai nya.

Menurut Chanyeol, Kyungsoo termasuk orang yang nekad mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu saat musim libur telah tiba. Baik toko, maupun restoran pun sudah tidak akan menerima pegawai paruh waktu karena mereka pikir mereka sudah cukup memiliki tenaga kerja selama liburan berlangsung.

"Junhee bilang calon menantu nya itu juga seorang dokter, dia seorang yeoja yang manis bertubuh mungil. Aku pernah melihatnya secara langsung, kau tahu? dia memang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Yixing beruntung sekali kan" ujar paman Do.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa menanggapi cerita ayah dari teman masa kecilnya itu. "aku lupa-lupa ingat siapa namanya, Kim..Kim..siapa sih, aku lupa sungguh! Tapi nanti akan ku tanyakan lagi" tukas paman Do, dia sudah berusia 30 tahunan lebih. Jadi ia agak sedikit pelupa akhir-akhir ini.

"Paman boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol. Paman Do berhenti tertawa dan menoleh. Ia mengangguk, pertanda siap menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan diberikan namja jangkung itu padanya. "4 hari yang lalu aku menjenguk ibu pemilik kost yang sedang melahirkan di rumah sakit" Chanyeol mulai bermonolog.

"dan aku bertemu Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yixing hyung. Aku menyapa mereka, tapi saat aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo dia malah berlari menghindari ku. Paman, Kyungsoo tidak sedang sakit kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Paman Do mengulas senyum simpul, "mungkin kau akan mengira Kyungsoo itu aneh. Tapi ku rasa tingkah ku yang aneh inilah yang menurun padanya" paman Do masih menyelingkan senda gurau dalam ucapannya.

"dia memang tidak sakit, dia sehat-sehat saja. tapi ia punya keinginan untuk mendonorkan organ-organnya untuk orang yang membutuhkan sebelum ia meninggal. Aku sempat melarangnya, tapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk melakukannya. Dan akhirnya ya seperti ini, dia selalu rutin memeriksa kan diri setiap satu bulan sekali. Dan kebetulan Yixing lah dokter yang selalu memeriksa kesehatan Kyungsoo"

Bohong kalau Chanyeol tidak terkejut, nyatanya mata bulatnya itu semakin terlihat bulat begitu mendengar penjelasan dari paman Do. "maaf paman, apa paman tidak merasa takut akan kehilangan Kyungsoo? Maksud ku—"

"Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang ku miliki setelah kepergian Seohyun istri ku. Dia adalah nyawa ku, satu-satunya semangat dalam hidup ku. Bohong kalau aku tidak sedih dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi selama itu membuatnya senang dan itu adalah kebaikan, aku akan mencoba mempersiapkan diri jika hal itu terjadi. aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi aku tahu cepat atau lambat hari dimana Kyungsoo pergi pasti akan datang" ujar paman Do.

"tapi paman, apa paman tidak melarangnya?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak, dibalik kesedihan ku justru ada rasa bangga padanya. dia mirip sekali Seohyun, mommy nya" kenang Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan ingat saat yeoja itu meninggal karena harus melindungi putranya dari kecelakaan maut yang menimpa keluarga mereka.

"bibi Seohyun kecelakaan tapi paman bilang dia meninggal karena sakit" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya namja dewasa di hadapannya kini. "tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo, karena sesungguhnya Kyungsoo mengalami trauma berat setelah kematian Seohyun" pinta Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"daddy bilang kau pergi ke Jinan" mata bulatnya menanti jawaban namja jangkung yang tengah bertugas mengayuh sepeda.

Yifan bisa membayangkan seperti apa lucunya mata bulat Kyungsoo. "tidak jadi, aku harus membatalkannya karena ada urusan kemarin malam" jawab Yifan, ia sama sekali tidak terganggu konsentrasi nya meskipun Kyungsoo terus mengajaknya mengobrol.

"jadi selama seminggu liburan kau di rumah terus?"

"ya begitulah. Ku pikir kau pergi berlibur bersama daddy mu. Tapi nyatanya kau malah sedang mencari pekerjaan" Yifan menjawab, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kalau sedang bersama Kyungsoo, pujaan hatinya.

Wu Yifan tidak tahu kapan pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum Kyungsoo adalah kebahagian dalam dirinya. Yang ia tahu, setiap bersama Kyungsoo jantungnya selalu berdegup cepat seolah ia akan mati besok. Kyungsoo yang lugu, Kyungsoo yang keras kepala, serta Kyungsoo yang cenderung pemalu di awal perkenalan membuat namja mungil itu terlihat mempesona di mata Yifan.

"Yifan, daddy bilang salah satu dari pewaris Wu akan menikah muda. Apa itu benar?"

Sontak saja Yifan menarik rem mendadak, untung saja kakinya yang panjang itu cepat menahan agar sepeda tidak oleng dan berakhir mereka yang terjatuh ke tanah. Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main, tanpa sadar ia memeluk erat pinggang Yifan.

"maaf, kau pasti terkejut" ucap Yifan.

"bukan..ini bukan salah mu.. tapi salah ku!" Kyungsoo memasang raut wajah bersalahnya. Yifan menghela napas pelan, lalu mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya lagi. "memang benar yang dikatakan paman Do itu" Yifan mulai bermonolog, tapi Kyungsoo cukup memasang telinga lebar-lebar sehingga dapat mendengar jelas suara Yifan.

"entah itu aku atau pun Sehun, kami harus menikah di usia yang masih terlalu muda dengan pilihan para tetua" lirih Yifan.

"apa ini yang membuat mu membatalkan liburan ke Jinan?" Kyungsoo bertanya, hati-hati. Oh hey, mengapa Kyungsoo jadi sama kepo seperti Chanyeol? Yifan menganggukan kepalanya, "kau benar. Apa kau ingat Junmyeon?"

Kyungsoo masih memeluk erat pinggang Yifan, "Junmyeon? Junmyeon ya? Hemm, sepertinya aku ingat. Maaf aku sedikit lupa, ingatan ku benar-benar payah"

"para tetua akan menikahkan salah satu dari kami dengan nya"

"apa?"

"aku tahu ini konyol, tapi satu-satunya penyelamat perusahaan keluarga kami hanya keluarganya" Yifan membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya andai ia menikah dengan sosok teman masa kecilnya, Junmyeon.

"memang masalahnya apa? ku rasa Junmyeon tidak buruk juga. Sedikit ku ingat dia adalah orang yang baik meskipun sedikit angkuh" kata Kyungsoo.

' _bukan itu masalahnya, soo'_ bathin Yifan, sesak sekali kalau mau tahu. "tapi mengapa kau harus khawatir? Kan bukan berarti kau yang akan menjadi pengantin pria nya" Kyungsoo berkata lagi.

"juga tidak mungkin Sehun, karena aku tidak mau dia merasa tertekan lagi hidup bersama kami"

"tertekan?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa maksud sahabat masa kecilnya ini. "terlalu rumit kalau kita bicarakan" sahut Yifan. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, "sebaiknya jangan" lanjut Yifan.

"Soo-ah" lama mereka saling diam, Yifan pun menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyahut dengan gumaman pelan. "menurut mu, apa setiap jodoh itu membutuhkan sebuah chemistry?" tanya Yifan.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, kemudian "ku rasa yang memperkuat sebuah hubungan itu bukan chemistry tapi rasa saling mengerti, menerima, dan juga percaya terhadap pasangan masing-masing. Percuma bila ada Chemistry tapi tak ada rasa saling percaya, akan jadi apa hubungan mereka nanti"

"apa kau pikir kita berjodoh?"

Crap it!

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yifan yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi faktanya, Yifan memang menyukai Kyungsoo ani, ku rasa Yifan mencintai namja bermata bulat itu. tarik napas, itulah yang dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"maaf?" Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"apa kau pikir kita bisa berjodoh? kau selalu mengerti aku, menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan ku, dan mempercayai apa yang aku katakan. Ku rasa dari jawaban mu itu, apa bisa kita saling berhubungan lebih dari seorang sahabat?"

"maaf Yifan, aku tidak bisa" Kyungsoo menjawab, terdengar lirih sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Yifan. Maniks hitam Yifan menitikan air mata, walaupun Kyungsoo menolaknya setidaknya ia sudah mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin sejak malam di mana Sehun mengajak Jongin pergi ke taman, hubungan keduanya mulai terlihat begitu erat seperti lem. Dimana ada Jongin pasti akan ada Sehun yang mengekorinya. Kalau bisanya Jongin yang mengikuti Sehun, tapi kali ini Sehun lah yang selalu menyambangi rumah Jongin dan mengajaknya bepergian seperti saat ini.

Tapi kali ini Sehun naik mobil miliknya dan membuat Jongin menatap penuh keraguan seniornya itu. "kenapa?" tanya Sehun, menangkap tatapan ragu Jongin saat ia meminta namja manis itu untuk segera masuk ke mobilnya.

"apa kita akan pergi naik mobil?" Jongin balik bertanya. Sehun menjawab tentu saja, dan membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "appa tidak mengizinkan ku pergi dengan seorang teman yang mengendarai sebuah mobil sport"

"kenapa? bukankah itu keren? Chanyeol saja tidak naik mobil kan?" Sehun menyombongkan diri.

Jongin berdecak kesal, "Bukan begitu, senior! Kita ini kan masih belum diizinkan untuk mengendarai mobil" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sehun mendengus, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun punya, untuk apa kalau tidak dipakai?

"cepat naik! Atau ku cium kau!" ancam Sehun.

"mwo"

Mendengar ancaman Sehun, Jongin pun buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. "mau kemana kita?" tanya Sehun, ia membiarkan Jongin memilih hendak kemana mereka akan pergi.

"hmm, belikan aku Es krim seperti yang waktu itu" pinta Jongin.

Sehun tertawa pelan saat melihat tampang manja Jongin. "makan es krim terus, kau tidak takut gendut?" tanya Sehun, menggoda Jongin.

"ani, jangan es krim..jangan es krim" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke taman kota saja? sekalian berkencan mungkin" canda Sehun.

"boleh" Jongin mengangguk, setuju rupanya.

Sehun pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, kemudian melaju meninggalkan pagar rumah Jongin. Sementara dari balik jendela kamar, Taemin menatap tidak suka kedekatan sang adik dengan sosok yang sangat ia benci.

...

Tubuh langsing itu bergetar menahan tangis, tak ada senyum, tawa, dan kalimat optimis yang selalu meluncur dari bibir tebal nan ranum itu. maniks hazel yang lainnya menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan bingung—mengiba? Entahlah, yang jelas Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Kim Jongin jadi seperti ini setelah melihat sosok seorang yeoja yang tengah menggandeng seorang anak kecil dengan penuh keibuan.

Bahkan Jongin sempat mengejar yeoja itu sambil berteriak 'eomma' berkali-kali. Namun sang yeoja tidak mau berhenti dan masuk ke dalam mobil bersama anak laki-lakinya. Jongin tidak putus semangat, ia mengejar mobil itu namun tidak bisa karena lajunya jauh lebih cepat dibanding kedua kakinya.

Sehun sigap menangkap tubuh lemas Jongin, serta memapah tubuh langsing Jongin dengan begitu mudah ke dalam mobilnya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi, membuat Sehun semakin khawatir dengan junior manisnya ini.

"d..dia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah ku" suaranya bergetar, Sehun menoleh dan buru-buru memeluk tubuh Jongin yang terasa dingin. Mereka duduk di bangku penumpang belakang, dimana Sehun bisa dengan mudanya memeluk atau mungkin menghibur yang lebih muda.

"eo..eomma tidak mau melihat ku, hiks"

Jadi yeoja itu adalah eomma Jongin. Yeoja macam apa yang bahkan tidak melihat ke arah putra kandungnya sendiri walaupun sang anak mengejarnya. Sehun geram bukan main. "sakit sekali, hiks, sakit sekali" Jongin memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Jangan sakiti diri mu sendiri, Kim Jongin!" Sehun memohon, ia mengecup pucuk rambut Jongin. Kalau kemarin Jongin menghiburnya, maka sekarang Sehun lah yang akan menghibur Jongin.

1 jam Jongin terdiam dengan Sehun yang masih setia memeluknya. Namja itu sudah sedikit lebih tenang karena sedari tadi Sehun terus berada di sampingnya dan mengusap lembut punggung Jongin. Melihat Jongin tertawa adalah hal yang paling dibenci Sehun, tapi melihat Jongin menangis hanya akan membuat dadanya sesak, rasanya lebih sesak dibandingkan rasa benci yang ia rasakan saat melihat Jongin tertawa.

"senior" suaranya terdengar pelan, dan sedikit serak.

"hm?" sahut Sehun, tangannya sudah tidak berada di punggung Jongin lagi. melainkan menggenggam erat tangan kiri Jongin, seolah memberinya semangat agar namja itu tidak merasa sendirian.

"a..apa aku tidak layak untuk dicintai?" Jongin bertanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya sesak sekali, seakan ia terkena gangguan pernapasan. Sehun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, memang tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi entah mengapa ia benci sekali mendengarnya. "mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? jika kau mengira kau tak layak dicintai, kau meragukan ayah mu, hyung mu, dan juga sahabat-sahabat mu" Sehun menyahut kesal.

Sehun rasa Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sekarang. "tapi eomma tidak pernah mencintai ku dan berkata bahwa aku tidak pernah diharapkan dalam hidupnya"

Sehun terdiam lagi, ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Jongin saat ini. ia memang tidak pernah ingat seperti apa rupa ibu kandungnya. Karena Oh Hyena meninggal dunia ketika Sehun berusia 2 tahun. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah merasakan rasanya dibenci oleh sosok seorang ibu, karena Heechul (istri pertama ayahnya) selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih untuknya. Heechul tidak pernah membedakan antara Yifan (putra kandungnya) dengan Sehun (yang notabene putra tirinya).

"senior, apa senior juga tidak pernah menginginkan keberadaan ku? Aku tak peduli dengan permainan apa yang senior permainkan dengan senior Jung yang harus menyangkut pautkan diri ku. Tapi jika itu hanya membuat salah satu dari kita terluka, akan lebih baik dihentikan saja. eomma bilang, sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah ada cinta yang datang ke dalam hidup ku" Jongin menggigit kuat bibirnya—lagi.

"jangan bicara lagi, Jongin! Ku mohon" pinta Sehun, semakin mendekap erat juniornya itu.

Jongin nyaris tidak bisa bernapas, tubuhnya terasa lemas untuk digerakan. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah menangisi sikap ibunya terhadap dirinya. Terlebih, saat Taemin meminta Jongin untuk menjauhi Sehun, karena namja licik itu memiliki niat yang tak baik bagi Jongin. Taemin sebagai seorang kakak, tidak akan membiarkan adiknya dilukai oleh siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan"—Yifan_

" _bicarakan saja! waktu ku tidak banyak"—Sehun_

" _duduklah dulu! Aku membuatkan teh juga untuk mu"—Yifan_

Dan disinilah Sehun akhirnya berada, di taman belakang rumahnya dengan menikmati secangkir teh hangat sambil menikmati hembusan angin sore di musim panas.

"papa bilang kau mengacuhkan papa, apa kau masih marah?" Tanya Yifan, langsung ke inti. Sehun membetulkan posisi bersandarnya, dan menatap malas sang kakak. "jangan urusi aku! urusi saja kehidupan mu sendiri" Seru Sehun, mencoba untuk tidak tersulut emosi.

Helaan napas pelan terdengar dari hidung Yifan, "kau tidak perlu khawatir soal perjodohan itu"

Sehun tersenyum remeh, "kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena bukan diri mu yang akan menjalaninya" dia berkata. Mimic wajah nya mengeras, seolah tidak ada perasaan menyesal di wajah datarnya itu.

"aku meminta para tetua untuk menggantikan dirimu" Yifan membalas senyum Sehun, namun dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja, Yifan lagi-lagi akan berkorban untuknya. "tak bisakah kau berhenti mencampuri urusan ku? Kau adalah anak yang diharapkan, kau anak yang diimpi-impikan. Daripada kau mencampuri urusan ku, lebih baik kau urus semua masalah mu"

"melihat adik ku tertekan, kau pikir itu bukan masalah ku? Aku seorang kakak. Sebenci apapun adik ku pada ku, aku akan selalu menyayanginya. Dia pernah berkorban sekali untuk ku, dan sekarang aku lah yang akan berkorban untuk nya"

Sehun menatap tajam sang kakak, tidak peduli dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. "Wu Yifan, kau pikir siapa dirimu berani berkata-kata seperti itu?"

"jangan mencoba untuk mengintimidasi ku, Wu Sehun! Itu tidak akan berguna. Tekad ku adalah berkorban untuk adik ku. Dia punya mimpi yang jauh lebih besar dari ku, dan aku tidak mau adik ku harus pupus pada mimpinya seperti aku yang pupus pada mimpi ku" Yifan beranjak dari duduknya, dan melangkahkan langkah panjangnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"kau bodoh, Wu Yifan" cibir Sehun, liquid bening mulai menjejaki wajah tampannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Skip time..**_

Libur musim panas telah berakhir, semua para siswa sudah memulai harinya kembali. Hari ini pulang cepat karena belum ada materi baru yang hendak diajarkan guru pada murid-muridnya.

Ada satu hal yang menarik, dimana tangan kurus Kyungsoo ditahan oleh tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Kyungsoo lantas berhenti, dan menatap penuh tanya sosok Oh Sehun yang terus menariknya dan membawa tubuh mungilnya ke atap sekolah.

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" Oh Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"apa itu soal Kim Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo, seolah bisa menebak topik apa yang akan mereka bicarakan mengenai Junior mereka itu. "hm" Sehun mengangguk, sorot matanya serius sekali.

"tolong ceritakan semua yang kau ketahui mengenai Jongin" pinta Sehun. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, yang ia tahu Sehun membenci Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun apabila ia menceritakan semua yang ia tahu mengenai Kim Jongin.

"apa yang hendak kau lakukan padanya? mengapa tidak kau tanyakan saja sendiri?"

Sehun tahu, Kyungsoo tidak akan mengatakan padanya dengan mudah. Sebagaimana yang ia tahu, Kyungsoo selalu melempar tatapan menusuk ke arahnya jika namja Oh itu tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan dua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan, dan berkata "seperti yang kau ketahui ia anak yang polos dan sangat menggilai diri mu"

"aku tahu" Sehun menyahut cepat, mengenai Jongin yang menyukai dirinya memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum sehingga banyak para siswa-siswi lain yang menatap tak suka padanya. Jongin yang pantang menyerah, Jongin yang selalu melempar senyum manis padanya meskipun Sehun selalu memaki Jongin dan meminta namja manis itu enyah dari hadapannya. Jongin yang tak pernah malu mengatakan perasaannya, walaupun penolakan yang ia terima.

"bagaimana dengan eomma nya yang membenci Jongin? Apa kau tahu?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan. "darimana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Sehun berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri" jawab nya.

"aku sempat mengira Jongin adalah anak yang ceria tanpa masalah berat yang ia hadapi. Tapi nyatanya di balik senyuman itu, ada duka yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari orang lain. Ku pikir hanya aku yang memiliki banyak masalah mengenai keluarga, tapi Jongin jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan aku yang selalu mengeluh ini" Sehun berkata cukup panjang.

"apa kau hanya merasakan empati saja padanya? kalau kau iba padanya, sebaiknya jangan! Jongin tidak suka dikasihani" Tukas Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Biar bagaimana pun ia cukup tahu seperti apa Sehun yang selalu membenci Jongin, dan termasuk salah satu dalang pembully'an Jongin di sekolah.

"aku memang brengsek, tapi aku tidak cukup brengsek untuk menghancurkan perasaannya yang polos itu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh, "katakan itu pada rumput yang bergoyang!"

"dulu memang aku membencinya. tapi Ini sangat lucu, belum genap dua bulan kami bersama aku sudah benar-benar tertarik masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup kehidupannya. Dia menarik ku cukup dalam, sampai mau mati rasanya" Sehun berucap Jujur. Hingga Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, jarak mereka tak sampai 5 meter saja. "ku harap kau bersungguh-sungguh, Oh Sehun! Sudah cukup lama Jongin hidup dalam penderitaan tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dan aku berharap, dengan adanya dirimu bisa menghapus semua kesedihan yang ada dalam diri Jongin"

"Kyungsoo" Sehun menyebutkan nama si namja mungil.

"ya?" Kyungsoo berbalik arah (lagi).

"terimakasih" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri di atap sekolah. Hatinya mulai terasa lega, lega sekali karena mulai detik ini adiknya (Jongin) tidak harus merasakan kesedihannya seorang diri. Sehun sudah mengatakannya dengan jujur, Kyungsoo tahu itu. ia sempat menatap Sehun tepat di mata, tak ada kebohongan. Sehingga tak ada keraguan dalam diri Kyungsoo.

' _mengapa kau jauh lebih tahu semua tentang Jongin dibanding aku, Do Kyungsoo'_ seseorang yang lain, di balik dinding meremat kuat-kuat seragam sekolahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"permainan mu kali ini tidak sebagus biasanya, fan" Chanyeol mengomentari cara bermain basket Yifan yang sangat mengecawakan hari ini.

Yifan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, teman masa kecilnya—sambil menenteng bola basket kesayangannya. "minumlah!" Chanyeol menyodorkan air mineral ke tangan Yifan.s

"hari ini aku bolos latihan saja" Yifan menyahut, ia sudah duduk di samping Chanyeol yang mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil. "bolos? Mau ku temani?" Park Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk menemani teman masa kecilnya itu membolos latihan.

"hm?" Yifan menoleh, "yeol" ia sebutkan nama teman lamanya itu.

Chanyeol yang sedang menutup botol minumannya pun menoleh, "apa kau tahu siapa yang disukai Kyungsoo?" Yifan bertanya, matanya menatap entah kemana. Yang ditanya pun tersedak minuman bulir jeruknya, Yifan pun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

"Jongin, dia suka Kim Jongin. Kau tahu? Kyungsoo itu sangat menyayangi Jongin sebagaimana seorang kakak yang mengayomi adiknya" Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tawa.

"bukan..bukan begitu! Suka dalam artian—" Yifan menjeda kalimatnya sambil memperagakan tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol ber-hm sebentar, menerka-nerka siapa namja yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo yang pemalu dan (agak) pendiam itu jatuh hati.

"dia terlalu tertutup sampai tak ada yang tahu bagaimana pola pikirnya. Terlalu sulit untuk mengerti orang seperti Kyungsoo, ku rasa" ujar Chanyeol.

Yifan mengangguk, dalam hati membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. "tapi ku rasa jika benar Kyungsoo menyukai seseorang, dia adalah namja yang paling beruntung" Yifan mulai bermonolog. Chanyeol terkekeh geli "kau masih menyukainya ya?"

"ku pikir ini hanya perasaan admire saja, karena ya, kau tahu kan bagaimana Kyungsoo itu. tapi perasaan itu semakin tumbuh dan membuatku terlanjur mencintainya" jawab Yifan.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, "mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo memang menarik sih"

"bukan..bukan begitu maksud ku. Aku mencintainya karena dia adalah Kyungsoo, bukan karena Kyungsoo yang pintar, Kyungsoo yang baik, atau pun Kyungsoo yang cantik. Aku mencintainya bukan karena siapapun, karena aku benar-benar mencintainya. Sama seperti saat kau bilang kau mencintai Kim Jongin, junior yang kau ceritakan itu"

"kalau begitu mengapa tidak kau katakan saja pada Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bertanya—atau lebih tepatnya memberikan saran ke Yifan agar namja blasteran itu mau mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang pujaan hati.

"aku sudah mengatakannya"

"lalu?"

Yifan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang langit-langit lapangan indoor di sekolah mereka. "dia bilang dia memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai. Ya aku bisa apa? aku tidak mungkin memaksa nya kan" Yifan tersenyum simpul.

Tapi mendengar cerita Yifan, Chanyeol jadi belajar lagi. belajar untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia cintai. Tanpa sengaja Yifan mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang salah dalam mencintai seseorang. Walaupun orang yang dicintai sudah memiliki yang lainnya, jika hati ini sudah memilihnya ya mau dikatakan apa lagi? untuk merasakan cinta, hatilah yang bermain.

"cinta itu tak harus memiliki, yeol" Yifan beranjak dari duduknya, sambil memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Memang benar cinta tak harus memiliki, tapi Chanyeol rasa selama Jongin belum dimiliki orang lain tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusnya. Ia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jongin, atau malah memang tidak memiliki keberanian mendengar penolakan Jongin kepadanya.

' _kau pengecut sekali Park Chanyeol'_ bathin nya, miris sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bandara Incheon, akhirnya Junmyeon menginjakan kakinya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Ia mulai mendorong troli dimana terlihat beberapa koper miliknya saling menumpuk. Sudah lebih dari 9 tahun ia meninggalkan Korea hanya demi mengejar apa yang ia cita-citakan.

Tapi kini ia musti kembali karena permintaan para tetua klan nya yang mau tidak mau Junmyeon harus melupakan impiannya. Ia harus bersedia menikah diusia muda. Orang tuanya pun tidak sempat meminta Junmyeon untuk tidak memaksakan diri, tapi Junmyeon mengatakan; _'bahwa cita-cita keluarganya jauh lebih berharga'._ Dia tidak mau egois, ia pun juga ingin mengabdi pada kedua orangtuanya dengan menjadi anak yang berbakti.

"dimana adik mu?" Junmyeon mengulas senyum manis saat seorang namja jangkung menghampirinya dan membantunya meletakan koper-koper itu ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Yifan (si namja jangkung) pun menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya dan membalas senyum Junmyeon. "kau berharap Sehun datang ya?" Yifan bertanya. Junmyeon tidak akan pernah menyangka jika teman masa kecilnya ini akan tumbuh sangat tinggi. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja Junmyeon harus mendongakan kepalanya.

"sayangnya dia tidak akan pernah datang menghadap diri mu" Ujar Yifan, begitu melihat Junmyeon mengangguk. Mata hitam kecoklatan Junmyeon membulat, tentu saja ia merasa tidak dihargai oleh calon suaminya sendiri. "dimana sopan santun adik mu itu? seharusnya ia yang menjemput calon pengantinnya kan"

"apa para tetua Kim tidak memberitahukan dirimu tentang siapa yang akan kau nikahi?" Tanya Yifan, keduanya kini sudah berada di dalam mobil. Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Yifan yang sedang menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"setidaknya ayah mu? Atau ibu mu?"

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon menggeleng.

"akulah calon suami mu"

Dia sungguh terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yifan. Lalu ia tertawa, namun tawanya terdengar hambar seolah Junmyeon sedang mengungkapkan rasa frustasinya dengan tawa itu. "kau pasti terkejut ya?" Yifan benar-benar merasa bersalah kalau begini jadinya.

"aku hanya merasa seperti piala yang siap kapan saja digilir ke sana kemari" jawab Junmyeon, lirih.

"jangan berkata seperti itu, myeon! Kau jauh lebih dari berharga dari sebuah piala" Yifan mencoba menghibur. Setidaknya kini ia tahu jika calon istrinya juga terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini. "kau tahu ini gila, tapi ku rasa, ahh..aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, sungguh!" Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Yifan.

"kau tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini kan?" Namja Wu itu mencoba menebak. Junmyeon menggeleng, "bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika calon suami ku adalah teman masa kecil ku sendiri" kemudian Junmyeon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, kali ini terdengar lebih bernyawa dari sebelumnya.

Lelucon macam apa ini? sungguh, Junmyeon mengira bahwa perjodohan ini hanya permainan para tetua saja kalau begini jadinya. Yifan adalah teman sejawatnya saat mereka masih kanak-kanak. Junmyeon bahkan ingat betapa culunnya Yifan saat mereka bermain bersama. Untuk memukul bola baseball saja Yifan nyaris tersungkur, dan berkali-kali Junmyeon kerap kali mengajarinya cara bermain baseball dengan benar.

Yifan benci olahraga, Junmyeon ingat itu. tapi siapa sangka? Lama tak bertemu Yifan malah menjadi seorang pemain basket di sekolahnya. Tubuhnya pun jauh lebih tinggi dari Junmyeon sendiri. "hahaha" Yifan ikut tertawa, dia tidak merasa kikuk sama sekali. Entah mengapa rasa malas yang ia rasakan jika bertemu Junmyeon itu hilang begitu saja.

"kau tinggi sekali sekarang" Junmyeon berkata, ia meninju pelan bahu lebar Yifan dengan tinju mungilnya itu. Yifan menoleh, Junmyeon ini masih saja tertawa. Junmyeon yang Yifan ingat adalah seorang namja kecil yang pintar dan sedikit angkuh dengan sifat keras kepalanya itu.

"boleh aku jujur?" tanya Yifan.

Junmyeon mengangguk, "kau kecil sekali sedikit lebih kecil dibanding Kyungsoo" kata Yifan. Junmyeon merenggut tak suka, ia selalu sensitive dengan kata 'pendek' jujur saja. "brengsek! Yang penting aku imut" Junmyeon buang muka—menoleh ke arah jendela dan memandangi wajah manisnya dari jendela mobil Yifan.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Junmyeon, ia sangat senang begitu mengetahui bahwa Yifan lah yang akan menjadi calon suaminya dan bukanlah Sehun, si bungsu Wu.

"Yifan"

"hm?"

"apa kau masih menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Junmyeon. Mengingat masa lalu, dimana Yifan pernah bercerita mengenai perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, salah satu teman main mereka saat kecil dulu.

Yifan masih fokus mengemudi, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius sekali. "apa aku masih pantas mengatakan perasaan ku pada orang lain, sementara calon istri ku ada di samping ku?"

' _bukalah sedikit hati mu untuk diri ku, Wu Yifan'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 _ **A/N : Hello, WOW.. Aku gak nyangka kalau dapet respon seperti ini. sebenarnya aku juga kurang pede buat update fic ini. tapi berkat readers yang ramah dan bersedia untuk memberikan review, aku jadi semangat dan berusaha untuk enggak ngecewain kalian. Hehehe..Mungkin ada sebagian yang kecewa sama fic ini. tapi kalo fic ini selesai, aku pengen coba bikin fic rating M buat para readers. Oh, kemarin ada yang nanya 'apa fic ini termasuk fic perkenalan?' Ya, bisa jadi begitu. Soalnya kan meskipun sering nulis cerita fiction, aku gak pernah masuk ke fandom ini sebelumnya.**_

 _ **(Psst..You can call me AI for the next:D)**_

 **Your Review? (maybe)**


	4. You And I

"kita akhiri saja semua ini" Sehun berkata, yeoja di depannya itu masih diam—enggan untuk berkomentar.

"kau yakin untuk mengakhirinya, Oh Sehun? Kau pengecut" cibir Krystal, menatap remeh mantan kekasihnya itu. Sehun tidak peduli, dia hanya tak mau membuat orang yang ia cintai terluka lebih dari ini.

"kau tahu? mungkin benar aku pengecut. Tapi kehilangan diri mu tidak akan sebanding dengan kehilangan orang yang ku cintai" ujar Sehun, apapun ia lakukan hari ini, ia berharap ini akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk memulainya bersama Jongin, namja polos yang berhasil membuat Sehun mengerti apa itu cinta.

Krystal menggebrak meja, beberapa pengunjung cafe menatapnya aneh. "kau pikir sehebat apa dirimu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memperlakukan diriku seperti ini, Oh Sehun!" Krystal berteriak, emosi karena setelah ini Oh Sehun akan benar-benar pergi darinya. Ia akan kehilangan Sehun, kehilangan namja yang selama ini menjadi biang obsesi-nya.

"kau yang memilih pergi. Ku pikir, aku memang mencintai mu tapi itu dulu. Setelah aku mengerti apa itu cinta, perasaan ku pada mu hanya sebatas admire semata. Maaf jika kau tersinggung, tapi kita sudah berakhir sekarang"

 _ **Plak..**_

Sehun tidak mengelak ketika Krystal menampar wajahnya. Pipi itu memerah akibat tamparan mantan kekasihnya. Krystal melangkah kan kedua kakinya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran para pengunjung cafe. Sehun? Dia bahkan lebih tidak peduli lagi karena tak ada lagi beban yang ia rasakan.

Setidaknya kini, Sehun sudah tidak perlu lagi menyakiti hati seorang Kim Jongin, namja polos yang telah merebut tempat di hatinya. Mungkin akan terasa lucu, kalau mengingat dulu Sehun sangat membenci Jongin yang selalu mengejarnya dengan alasan 'suka' padanya.

Awalnya Sehun hanya menganggap Jongin sama dengan semua para fans nya yang mencintai Sehun karena wajah tampannya dan ketenarannya semata. Tiap hari diberi tatapan memuja penuh obsesi hanya membuat Sehun merasa jenuh dan tidak benar-benar dicintai.

Tapi Jongin berbeda, saat menatap maniks hitam Jongin. Seakan Sehun tersedot masuk ke dalamnya dan tak ada celah untuk bisa keluar lagi. di mata itu hanya ada tatapan polos dan kasih sayang murni seorang Kim Jongin. Tidak ada tatapan memuja, karena Jongin bukan seorang Hypocrite yang berani memainkan peran hanya untuk merebut hati pujaan hatinya. Jongin tetap seorang Jongin, yang ceria, yang selalu mengharapkan kasih sayang di dalam hidupnya. Dan Jongin, tetap akan menjadi Jongin yang telah mencuri hati Oh Sehun sepenuhnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak berani menatap Chanyeol setelah menolak perasaan seniornya itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka masih terpaku dalam diam, perasaan bersalah itu mulai mendera hatinya.

"tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ah" ucap Chanyeol, meskipun rasanya menyakitkan namun ia harus tersenyum dan tidak membuat Jongin semakin bersalah.

"tapi hyung" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan isak tangisan nya. dia tidak mau menjadi cengeng, tapi rasa takut menyakiti seseorang itu terlalu dalam menyelimuti lubuk hatinya.

Tidak, tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang menggambarkan bahwa Chanyeol bukan sosok yang layak baginya. Chanyeol layak, sangat layak sekali. Ini soal hati, bukan soal penilaian layak atau tidak layak. Jongin tidak mau menerima Chanyeol karena ya memang bukan Chanyeol yang ia cintai. Memang benar ia menyayangi Chanyeol, namun hanya sebatas hyung dan saeng saja. tidak lebih, juga tidak kurang.

"terimakasih, hyung" ucap Jongin.

"untuk apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, kalau melihat raut wajah Jongin yang sekarang malahan Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah.

"karena hyung sudah mencintai ku, tapi aku hanya bisa menyayangi hyung sebatas seorang kakak saja" jelas Jongin. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya pelan, namun tiba-tiba saja Jongin memeluk tubuhnya. Bro hug, dimana Jongin memeluknya sebagai tanda bahwa mereka adalah saudara.

Mungkin benar kata Yifan, terkadang cinta memang tidak harus memiliki. Dipaksa seribu kali pun kalau memang Jongin mencintai yang lain, selamanya akan tetap begitu. Dan Chanyeol? hanya akan menjadi semu di dalam hidup Kim Jongin. Karena yang dicintai Jongin itu Sehun, bukan Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Skip Time**_

Orang bilang, malam minggu adalah waktu kunjung pacar. dan sekarang disinilah Sehun, di dalam ruang tamu rumah Jongin bersama seorang namja dewasa yang terus menatap penuh intimidasi ke arahnya.

"jadi, kalian hendak kemana?" tanya tuan Kim. Sehun nyaris saja tergagap begitu mendengar suara tuan Kim Kangin saat bertanya padanya mengenai hendak kemana mereka akan pergi. "err, makan malam di sebuah restoran, paman" jawab Sehun, kikuk sekali rasanya.

"kalau hanya ingin makan malam mengapa tidak di rumah saja?" kini giliran Taemin yang bertanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bacaan.

' _cerewet'_ bathin Sehun. Taemin saja sering bepergian kemana saja tanpa ada yang melarang. Tapi mengapa Jongin harus dilarang? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat Jongin semakin terlihat culun saja? eh—ani, sadarlah Oh Sehun dengan apa yang kau katakan!

Sehun hendak berbicara, namun tiba-tiba saja Jongin muncul dengan sweater putih membalut tubuh rampingnya. "selamat malam appa, hyung," Jongin membungkuk hormat, kemudian berjalan mendekati sang ayah.

Cup..

Ia mengecup pipi kiri ayahnya dan membuat tuan Kim terkekeh pelan. Tuan Kim mengusak sayang rambut Jongin—putra bungsunya. "aigoo, anak appa manis sekali" puji tuan Kim. Dia tidak bohong, sungguh, Jongin memang terlihat manis sekali malam ini. tapi bukan berarti Jongin tidak pernah terlihat manis, dia itu kan memang manis.

"ani, aku tampan!" Jongin merenggut tak suka. Tapi kemudian ia pun berjalan ke arah sang hyung, Taemin. "hyung, aku pergi dulu ne" pamitnya. Taemin tersenyum, kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Jongin. Entah mengapa Sehun mulai gerah melihat tingkah Taemin (calon kakak iparnya itu *lol)

"hati-hati"—Taemin

"jangan pulang larut malam!"—Tuan Kim.

Jongin tertawa pelan, kini posisinya sudah duduk di dalam mobil Sehun dengan jendela mobil yang terbuka. Ia dapat melihat hyung dan ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka. sementara Sehun? Bah, jangan ditanya dia sudah bad mood dengan Taemin yang terlihat tidak menyukai kehadiran namja Oh itu.

"hyungie" Jongin menyapa Sehun. Sudah dua hari ini Sehun meminta Jongin untuk berhenti memanggilnya senior. Melainkan meminta Jongin untuk mulai memanggilnya 'hyung' seperti Jongin yang memanggil sahabat-sahabatnya yang lebih tua. Biar lebih akrab alasannya.

"Hm?" sahut Sehun, namja tampan itu menyahut. Beberapa hari ini Sehun belajar untuk tidak bersikap dingin di depan Jongin dengan sahabat terpolosnya, Jino. Dibantu oleh Moonkyu, serta ledekan-ledekan dari Namjoon dan sahabat mesumnya, Song Minho.

"menurut hyung, appa bagaimana?" tanya Jongin. Ia ingin mendengar komentar Sehun mengenai appa nya. "appa mu? Tampan dan juga sangat perhatian pada anak-anaknya" komentar Sehun. Setidaknya setelah bertemu dengan Kim Kangin, Sehun jadi tidak perlu lagi merasa khawatir Jongin kekurangan kasih sayang dari eomma nya. Yeoja yang belakangan ini ia ketahui bernama Kim Sohee.

Mata Jongin berbinar, "benarkah? Appa memang orang yang perhatian. Hyung tahu tidak? Appa akan membelikan ku ponsel baru jika aku berhasil mendapatkan peringkat di kelas saat ujian kenaikan kelas nanti"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, Jongin ini masih childish dan kerap kali membuatnya gemas. "appa mu itu baik sekali ya" Sehun memasang tampang iri. Tapi Jongin yang melihat itu malah berasumsi lain. "ani, ayahnya hyung juga baik kok. Aku berani sumpah, pasti ayahnya hyung itu orang baik seperti hyung" ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum di wajah imutnya itu.

Sehun terdiam, teringat ucapan Yifan (kakaknya) yang mengatakan jika ayahnya begitu menyayangi Sehun dan selalu berusaha menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk Sehun. Meski tak menghapus fakta dimana Wu Hankyung yang terpaksa menikahi Oh Hyena karena yeoja itu juga sedang mengandung benihnya karena kesalahan yang mereka buat di klub malam.

"apa kau pernah pergi ke pantai, Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke pantai?" tanya Sehun, menawari Jongin untuk pergi ke pantai bersamanya.

"boleh..aku akan ajak Soo hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Baekie hyung, dan Tao hyung kalau begitu" Jongin menyahut, semangat sekali kalau mau tahu.

"ehh..jangan, kita saja! jangan ajak mereka semua oke?" Sehun hanya mau bersama Jongin, bukan teman-temannya. Apalagi Chanyeol, oh hey, tidak terimakasih! Sehun tahu jika Chanyeol masih memendam rasa untuk Jonginie nya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***kedai bibi Zhang***_

"Hey, Park Chanyeol kau tidak pergi berkencan dengan pacar mu?" tanya bibi Zhang.

Chanyeol yang sedang membantu bibi Zhang mengelap meja pun tersenyum hambar, dan membuat bibi Zhang yang sedang asyik menyeruput teh hijau nya pun berhenti sejenak guna memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama.

Benar, raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat lesu tidak seperti biasanya. Senyum lebar di wajah itu seakan hilang entah kemana. "Yeol-ah, mengapa wajah mu kusut begitu?"

Menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menarik napas, Chanyeol pun berjalan menuju meja bibi Zhang dan duduk berhadapan dengan yeoja paruh baya itu. "seminggu yang lalu Yifan datang dengan wajah kusut, sekarang kau juga datang dengan wajah kusut. Kalian ini tampan-tampan wajahnya ditekuk seperti itu, nanti punya keriput lho" canda bibi Zhang, mengingat Yifan—salah satu dari 4 sekawan itu. (Yifan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Junmyeon).

"apa hanya Tao dan Baekhyun saja yang selalu memasang raut wajah ceria kalau ke sini" bibi Zhang mulai bermonolog. Ah, bicara soal pasangan lem itu memang hanya satu yang bisa diingat 'lengket saling merekat seperti lem' mungkin kalau bertemu lagi bibi Zhang akan menanyai resep keharmonisan dua sejoli itu untuk putranya dan menantunya yang saat ini sedang berbulan madu di Jeju sana.

"bibi jangan tanya lagi, mereka itu kan memang PDA" Chanyeol menyahut. Siapa sih yang tidak iri dengan keharmonisan sepasang kekasih berlainan sifat itu? Tao yang polos, dan Baekhyun yang sedikit rada absurd itu? duh, siapapun pasti tidak akan mengira bahwa sifat kontras mereka itu bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"lalu kapan kau ber-PDA seperti mereka?" Tanya bibi Zhang, seraya menuangkan teh hijau ke cangkir yang lain untuk Chanyeol.

"bibi ini pasti selalu bertanya seperti itu, apa bibi juga menanyakan hal ini pada Yifan?" Chanyeol memasang tampang kepo'nya.

Bibi Zhang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu tidak? Yifan lulus sekolah nanti akan menikah dengan Kim Junmyeon, lho"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, jadi rumor itu benar apa adanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Junmyeon itu adalah teman masa kecil mereka, jadi aneh saja kalau pada akhirnya mereka akan terikat pernikahan seperti itu. "ku dengar mereka dijodohkan sih" bibi Zhang berkata lagi.

Pantas saja, Chanyeol bahkan masih belum mengerti bagaimana cara orang-orang kaya seperti Yifan dan Junmyeon berpikir. Bahkan demi mempersatukan sebuah keluarga saja mereka berani menyatukan dua orang dalam pernikahan tanpa adanya cinta.

"aku lupa seperti apa Junmyeon itu. yang aku ingat, dia punya seorang ayah yang tinggi dan juga tampan" Bibi Zhang memasang tampang memuja. Chanyeol mencebikan bibirnya, "bibi ini..aku juga tampan"

"tapi buktinya gebetan mu itu menolak diri mu" sahut bibi Zhang.

"b..bagaimana bibi bisa tahu?"

Bibi Zhang tertawa lagi, "insting wanita" ia mengedipkan satu matanya lucu.

"eoh, setidaknya Kyungsoo juga single. Aku kan ada yang menemani" Chanyeol berkata, setidaknya memang begitu kan?

"lalu mengapa kalian tidak jadian saja?" canda bibi Zhang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu siang yang cukup cerah, namun tidak terasa panas. Kyungsoo sedang berada di dapur kesayangannya bersama seorang namja yang terus memperhatikan wajah seriusnya ketika memasak.

"tidak..tidak! jangan campurkan kaldu rebusannya terlalu banyak" cegah Kyungsoo, saat melihat Junmyeon yang hendak memasukan kaldu ke dalam masakan berkuah tanpa takar. Junmyeon menoleh, kemudian tertawa salah tingkah. "ah, sorry! Aku tidak tahu. lalu bagaimana?" Junmyeon bertanya, seraya menyodorkan gelas takar pada Kyungsoo.

Menanggapi hal itu Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum. Awal mula ia belajar memasak pun juga tidak langsung bisa. Dia namja, semanis apapun rupanya tetap saja ia namja yang tidak terlalu sempurna saat mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah tangga yang sering dilakukan oleh seorang yeoja.

Junmyeon memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menuang kaldu ke dalam panci yang mengepulkan asap dan aroma yang membuat perutnya berbunyi—lapar.

"kira-kira berapa takarannya?" tanya Junmyeon, ia menggantikan tugas Kyungsoo mengaduk sup buatan Kyungsoo dengan sangat hati-hati. Gerakannya kikuk sekali, sampai-sampai ia terlihat seperti sebuah robot yang disetting untuk memasak.

"perkiraan. menurut mu cukup berapa takar. Tapi aku biasa memakai 100mili saja" jawab Kyungsoo. Ia telaten sekali mengajari Junmyeon memasak. Sementara Junmyeon, ia memang sengaja mendatangi Kyungsoo bukan hanya untuk mengajarinya memasak, tapi juga ingin menemui teman lamanya itu karena mungkin beberapa bulan lagi waktunya tidak cukup banyak untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya lagi. karena 8 bulan dari sekarang, Junmyeon dan Yifan harus mempersiapkan mental mereka mengenai pernikahan mereka.

"sepertinya menjadi ibu rumah tangga itu merepotkan" Junmyeon mendesah pelan. Ia bahkan belum bisa memasak, dan masih belum tahu cara beres-beres ala ibu rumah tangga. Sempat terbesit dalam benaknya untuk menggunakan jasa asisten rumah tangga. Akan tetapi Junmyeon tidak mau berpangku tangan begitu saja, sementara ia tidak melayani calon suaminya dengan baik.

Ekhem..

Junmyeon berdehem pelan, bias merah di wajah manisnya. Ia jadi membayangkan seperti apa rumah tangganya nanti bersama Yifan ke depannya nanti. Sementara Yifan, saat ini ia sedang mengobrol dengan paman Do di halaman belakang.

"Hey, jangan hanya melamun! Tempura nya nanti gosong!" seru Kyungsoo, ia memang meminta Junmyeon untuk membantunya menggoreng tempura. Junmyeon yang tersadar pun buru-buru membalik tempura di atas penggoreng. Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihatnya. Warna keemasan itu berganti menjadi warna coklat nyaris pekat kalau saja Junmyeon tidak buru-buru membalik posisinya.

"Kyungsoo" Junmyeon merajuk, ia mem-pout kan bibirnya lucu.

"aigoo, aku tidak ingat kalau kau cepat sekali blushing seperti ini, Junmyeon-ah" canda Kyungsoo. Junmyeon melebarkan matanya mendengar candaan Kyungsoo. Oh tidak! Dia tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo tahu perasaannya saat ini. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak cukup bodoh untuk tahu makna blushing tersebut.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan, sampai suara berat Yifan mengintrupsi candaan keduanya. "dimana daddy ku?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia kembali fokus dengan sawi-sawi fermentasi buatannya.

"paman Do akan pergi bermain golf bersama temannya" jawab Yifan. _'ah, daddy itu'_ gumam Kyungsoo yang membuat Yifan tersenyum lembut padanya. tapi ada senyum miris yang sedang menahan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya—Junmyeon, tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa melihat sosok yang ia sukai bisa tersenyum bahagia karena orang lain, bukan karena dirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya, setelah menyuapkan sesendok kimchi ke mulut Yifan.

Yifan sedikit menghapus sisa kuah Kimchi di sela-sela bibirnya. "hmm, enak seperti biasa" Yifan memuji. Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya, ya, kalau begini jadinya dia bisa apa? Dia tidak mungkin bersaing dengan Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah cinta pertama Yifan. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, seandainya Yifan tidak bisa berpaling, dia tidak akan melirik Junmyeon sekalipun.

Dia tidak pernah bisa membuat Yifan menyukainya. Junmyeon terlalu kaku, tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang bisa mengontrol emosinya dan memiliki banyak talent yang tidak ia miliki. Kyungsoo manis, Kyungsoo baik, Kyungsoo pengertian, Kyungsoo pandai memasak, Kyungsoo bla..bla..bla.. terlalu banyak refleksi yang menggambarkan kesempurnaan Kyungsoo dikepala Junmyeon. Dan terlalu mustahil bagi namja itu untuk bersaing dengan teman masa kecilnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Junmyeon yang memunggungi mereka tanpa melakukan apapun. Dengan lembut ia sentuh bahu bergetar Junmyeon, Junmyeon menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum padanya. inilah yang menjadi kelemahan Junmyeon, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Kyungsoo.

"apa kau mau mencoba kimchi buatan ku?" tanya nya.

Junmyeon menatap ke arah Yifan, yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Kyungsoo yang memunggungi Yifan tentu saja tidak tahu. Namja blasteran itu mengacungkan jempolnya, pertanda bahwa Kimchi buatan Kyungsoo memang enak. "tidak, terimakasih" Junmyeon menolak halus.

"kenapa? kau tidak suka Kimchi ya? Ku kira kau suka" Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah telah menyambut tamunya dengan kimchi buatannya. Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia tidak mau Kyungsoo merasa kecewa seperti itu. lagipula, ini bukan salahnya yang telah membuat kimchi kan.

Junmyeon mengambil sendok dari tangan Kyungsoo dan menyendok kimchi untuk dirinya sendiri. "hmm, ini enak" Junmyeon tersenyum, nyeri di hati membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tidak tahu bersikap bagaimana lagi, melihat Yifan yang masih menyimpan rasa pada Kyungsoo mungkin sikapnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa kau suka?" tanya Sehun, ia berbaring di atas pasir putih dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya sendiri.

Jongin yang sedang menutup mata sejenak pun, membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "tentu saja, ini indah sekali hyung!" Jongin menjawab mantab. Sinar mentari senja di ufuk barat terlihat begitu cantik.

"andai aku bisa melukis" Jongin bergumam. Sehun yang mendengar itu pun menoleh, memperhatikan wajah manis Jongin yang terlihat sangat indah di terpa bias sinar mentari yang terbenam. Apa Jongin menyadari betapa indah dirinya? Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Moonkyu benar, Jongin ini manis, dengan sifatnya yang polos itu membuatnya terlihat alami. Mengapa bisa ia mengabaikan Jongin selama ini? dan bodohnya sekarang ia yang begitu memuja sosok Jongin. Silahkan saja tertawa!

"kau ingin melukis? Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menoleh lagi, kemudian tersenyum manis. "appa bilang eomma suka lukisan matahari terbenam. Ku rasa dengan begitu, aku bisa memberikan hadiah untuk ulang tahun eomma satu bulan lagi"

Dia bahkan terlalu polos untuk membenci orang lain, bahkan pada seseorang yang telah melukai hidupnya. Sehun mengganti posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk, begitu pun dengan Jongin. Lalu ditariknya tubuh ramping Jongin dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi namja manis itu.

"kau yang lebih cantik" mata hazelnya menatap lurus onyx hitam Jongin. Dengan posisi seperti ini Sehun semakin terlihat tampan, Jongin mana bisa berkhianat. Semburat merah di pipinya hanya akan membuat Sehun tersenyum, Jongin ini memang menyukai kan.

"h..hyung?"

"bahkan bagi ku kau yang paling indah" Apa Sehun mulai menggombalinya? Tidak heran kalau mengingat modusan Sehun dimana-mana. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin tetap suka. Aroma mint Sehun ini nyaris membuatnya terbuai di atas angan-angannya saja.

Tapi angan-angan itu langsung menjadi kenyataan saat Sehun benar-benar mencium bibir ranumnya yang merah bak buah cherry itu. 'manis sekali' pikir Sehun. Mungkin setelah ini bibir Jongin akan menggantikan kecanduan Sehun terhadap rokok maupun minuman beralkohol yang sering ia teguk di klub malam.

Soal bagaimana bisa ia legal masuk ke sebuah klub malam, itu karena ia memiliki koneksi yang banyak dalam hal ini. Pokoknya ia bersumpah akan berhenti pergi ke klub dan akan selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongin. Bahkan terbesit dalam pikirannya jika ia hendak melamar Jongin setelah lulus dari SMA.

"unghh" Jongin melenguh, ia nyaris tidak bisa menyeimbangi permainan lidah Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya ia menikmati betapa menyenangkannya berciuman. Tanpa menyadari jika saat ini ia sudah berada di bawah tubuh Sehun yang mulai meraba area bokong kenyalnya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, lantas ia mendorong tubuh Sehun dan membuat Sehun membuka matanya—terjatuh dari fantasi liarnya terhadap pemilik tubuh sexy itu.

"Hyung" Jongin berkata lirih, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan ke menutupi dadanya. Sehun terkejut bukan main, sial, mengapa ia bisa kelepasan seperti ini?

"Jong, maafkan aku. sungguh aku tidak—"

"t..tadi itu rasanya aneh" Jongin bercicit pelan, tapi cukup terdengar di telinga Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar takut Jongin menjauhinya setelah tahu betapa liarnya seorang Oh Sehun. "maafkan aku, Jong" ucap Sehun, merasa bersalah.

"ani, ta..tapi aku suka saat hyung mencium ku. Ha..hanya saja saat hyung meremas b..butt ku aku terlalu itu..aku terlalu" Jongin memainkan jari-jarinya salah tingkah.

"terkejut"

Dan membuat Sehun menepuk keningnya pelan. Ya ampun, Jongin yang polos telah berubah menjadi kissing fetish hanya karena berciuman? Sehun merasa bejad sekarang.

"hyung, tidak apa-apa?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini lumayan ramai di kedai bibi Zhang. Bukan karena yeoja itu membuka diskon besar-besaran atau menggratiskan makanan yang ia jual. Ya, entahlah, pokoknya hanya terlihat ramai saja kalau dilihat di ujung sana. Tapi kali ini bibi Zhang tidak sendirian, rupanya putra semata wayangnya yang sekarang sudah menikah itu datang bersama istri tercintanya.

"Ku dengar Yifan akan segera menikah ya?" Dokter Yixing bertanya, nama aslinya Zhang Yixing. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa di panggil dokter Yixing oleh orang-orang setempat jadi ya begitulah adanya. Chanyeol yang sedang menyedot jus limunnya pun mengangguk.

Rupanya namja 26 tahunan itu masih mengingat rupa anak-anak kecil yang dulu sering bermain di depan rumahnya. "muda sekali ya" tukasnya. Kalau ingat 11 tahun lalu, Yixing rasanya agak kurang percaya kalau 4 orang anak kecil yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang anak remaja.

Atau tidak usah jauh-jauh sampai ke situ, Yixing saja kaget begitu tahu Chanyeol yang tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya. Jujur ya, Yixing pernah menyangkutkan topi kesayangan Chanyeol ke atas pohon sampai-sampai Yifan musti menggendong tubuh Chanyeol supaya bisa meraih topi tersebut.

Tapi ya apa mau dikata? Anak umur 7 tahun itu kan minim ide dan minim tinggi badan. Sekalipun Chanyeol dan Yifan yang saling menggendong, tetap saja tidak akan sampai.

"duduklah di sini! Iritasi mataku melihat mu yang terus bergerak kesana kemari tanpa ada hentinya" Yixing menarik lengan kurus istrinya yang baru saja mengantar pesanan ke meja nomor 2 dari depan. Bibi Zhang yang melihat itu dari dalam kedai pun tertawa geli melihatnya.

Jongdae (menantunya) itu tipe yeoja yang tidak bisa diam. Tak ada menit terlewati tanpa bekerja. Jongdae memang begitu, ya mau bagaimana lagi? sementara Yixing itu orang yang santai, kelewat santai malah. Chanyeol saja sampai bengong waktu pertama kali mendengar Yixing hyung nya itu mendapatkan beasiswa kedokteran di universitas ternama di kota mereka.

"kasihan mama tidak ada yang membantunya. Kau saja anaknya malah asyik mengobrol" ujar Jongdae noona. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun berdehem pelan. Apalagi dengan keadaan Yixing yang diam membisu saat istrinya berkomentar pedas kepadanya. Jongdae ini tipe yang apa adanya juga rupanya.

"mulutnya itu pedas, beda sekali dengan wajah manisnya" bisik Yixing, setelah kepergian Jongdae sehabis menjitak kepala Yixing. Chanyeol meringis saja, semoga besok ia tidak memiliki istri sejudes Jongdae saat menikah nanti. "dia itu orang yang bicara apa adanya meskipun menyakitkan" dia berkata lagi.

"apa noona sering marah-marah begitu? Mungkin sedang masa periode nya, hyung" Chanyeol menyahut.

Yixing tertawa pelan, "ah, dia memang sering seperti itu. tapi itulah yang membuat ku mencintainya. Terkadang ia terlalu polos dan juga naive, meskipun begitu ia tipe orang yang mencintai pasangan apa adanya"

"wah, kau beruntung sekali hyung" puji Chanyeol. Sumpah, ia benar-benar iri sekali kalau sudah menyangkut hal romantisme seperti ini. Ternyata setelah Zitao dengan Baekhyun, sekarang Yixing dan Jongdae.

"bukan Cuma cinta, tapi ya harus ada komitmen, saling memahami, dan saling mempercayai. Makanya Yeol, kau harus mencari seseorang yang bisa memahami mu dengan baik, menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan mu, serta selalu mempercayai diri mu kalau suatu hari kau ingin punya kekasih" Yixing menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

Yixing beranjak dari kursi sambil melipat kemeja lengan panjangnya sebatas siku. "aku kesana dulu ya! Istri ku itu pasti sedang merecoki pegawai ibu ku di dalam" pamit Yixing. Maksud dari merecoki ya itu, Jongdae yang selalu membantu para pegawai entah itu menjaga kasir, mencuci piring, atau malah mengantarkan pesanan, yang bisa membuat para pegawai cengo bukan main dibuatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Yifan menoleh ke arah Junmyeon, yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka hendak pergi Busan malam ini untuk mengunjungi keluarga mendiang ibu Yifan di sana. Meminta restu pada keluarga mendiang sang ibu untuk pernikahan mereka yang akan diresmikan beberapa bulan ke depan.

Ini bukan mau Yifan, melainkan ayahnya lah yang meminta Yifan supaya mengajak Junmyeon menemui sekaligus memperkenalkan namja manis itu sebagai calon istri Yifan.

"apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Yifan malah balik bertanya, ia sendiri masih terlalu bingung dengan pertanyaan dari bibir Junmyeon itu. soal bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya, Yifan masih belum mengerti dengan bagaimana Junmyeon berpikir.

Junmyeon menatap Yifan langsung di mata, "jawab saja!" serunya. Tubuhnya agak bergetar. Jujur saja, meski ia telah mendapatkan _driver licence_ beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi melihat Junmyeon yang seperti ini membuatnya nyaris kehilangan fokus mengemudi.

"kau selalu bertanya soal itu. untuk kali ini saja, ku mohon jangan bicarakan bagaimana perasaan ku pada Kyungsoo lagi!" pinta Yifan. Ia tidak bosan dengan pertanyaan Junmyeon yang selalu sama, tentang bagaimana perasaannya terhadap teman masa kecil mereka itu. Jujur saja, Yifan sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan Junmyeon mengenai Kyungsoo, hanya saja ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Sebab itulah ia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon atau malah ia hanya akan membalikan pertanyaan Junmyeon dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Yifan"

"hm" Yifan menyahut sedikit kesal. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Junmyeon, dimana ia melihat wajah manis Junmyeon di palingkan ke arah jendela mobil. "Seandainya ada yang menyukai mu, ani, maksud ku mencintai mu. Apakah kau juga akan menolaknya? Seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo pada mu" Junmyeon bertanya lagi, namun dari matanya ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban lebih dari calon suaminya itu.

Yifan menarik rem sehingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun berhenti. "apa tidak ada pembicaraan lain selain Kyungsoo? Kim Junmyeon, ku mohon pada mu sekali ini saja" Pinta Yifan, frustasi.

"Ku mohon jawab saja!" Junmyeon menoleh, matanya memerah dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

"a..aku tidak tahu" Yifan menjawab—terbata-bata. Ada apa dengan Junmyeon pun ia juga tidak tahu. dari dulu namja bermarga Kim itu sangat sulit dimengerti.

"jika kau masih menyimpan rasa untuk orang yang tidak bisa kau miliki. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang menyimpan rasa untuk mu? Jika kau berniat mencintainya seumur hidup mu, harus berapa lama orang itu menunggu mu? Tolong jawab aku Wu Yifan! Agar aku tahu sampai mana aku harus menunggu mu"

Ia tersentak saat mendengar pengakuan Junmyeon, apalagi melihat wajah manis Junmyeon basah air mata. Tolong jangan tanya apa Yifan menyakiti Junmyeon? Atau apa Junmyeon mencintai Yifan? Junmyeon tidak akan menangis andai saja ia tidak memendam rasa hanya untuk Yifan seorang.

Siapa sangka? Perasaan admire seorang anak kecil akan tumbuh menjadi cinta ketika mereka dewasa. Jika Yifan masih menyimpan rasa untuk Kyungsoo, Junmyeon pun juga begitu. Jika Yifan menyukai Kyungsoo saat namja imut itu membuatkan bekal untuk mereka, Junmyeon menyukai Yifan karena keanehan namja kecil itu saat berbicara dengan logat Korea nya.

Saat semua anak memandang Yifan dengan gaya bicaranya yang aneh. Hanya Junmyeon lah yang selalu memandang Yifan dengan tatapan penuh puja. Tidak ada kata aneh di kepala Junmyeon kecil bila sudah menyangkut seorang Yifan. Hingga sekarang pun Junmyeon masih menyimpan perasaan itu. sebuah cinta monyet yang telah tumbuh menjadi sebuah cinta tak terbalaskan.

"Tidur lah! Kau terlihat lelah" Yifan kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Junmyeon juga diam, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kemana saja asal bukan ke arah Yifan, sosok yang ia cintai sekaligus sosok yang telah menyakitinya. Junmyeon bodoh, tentu saja ia tahu jika ia sangat bodoh dalam hal ini.

' _maafkan aku, Junmyeon-ah'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Hello, Readers.. AI rasanya seneng aja mulai diterima dengan baik sama para Hunkai shippers, hehehe.. Apa ya? Hmm.. makasih atas saran dan kritikannya. Ada yang nyaranin buat 'sad ending'. Oke deh, sip..sip..sip.. Salah satu dari tokoh utama bakalan ngalamin sad ending. Hayoo tebak siapa? Eng..Ing..Engg.. yang bener jawabannya bakalan mendapatkan kecupan manja 100 kali dari mba Nini (*digampar mas Seno)**

 **See, yaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


	5. Who's Gonna Make You Fall In Love?

Sejak perjalanan mereka ke Busan, hubungan Yifan dan Junmyeon tidak lagi terlihat baik-baik saja. namja manis itu seolah sengaja menghindari Yifan dengan cara memblokir nomor Yifan.

Mungkin ada kalanya ibu maupun ayahnya akan menanyakan bagaimana hubungan mereka selama Junmyeon berada di Korea. Maka Junmyeon akan memberikan jawaban dusta _'kami baik-baik saja'_ atau _'semua berjalan seperti biasanya'_.

Setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya melamun di kamarnya tanpa melakukan aktivitas. Jangan tanya bagaimana sekolahnya, Junmyeon bahkan sudah menyelesaikan masa sekolahnya lewat jalur akselerasi. Orangtua nya memang terlalu memaksakan Junmyeon dalam hal prestasi.

' _aku ingin membuka sebuah toko roti, bagaimana menurut eomma'_ dari meminta pendapat sang ibu, akhirnya Junmyeon pun berinisiatif untuk membuka sebuah toko roti untuk mengisi aktivitasnya selama ia berada di Korea. Junmyeon menyukai roti dan cake, ia juga banyak tahu berbagai macam roti maupun cake. serta dibantu oleh seorang pattisier muda blasteran bernama Justice.

"Justice bilang cafe bergaya vintage ini terlihat klasik dan juga keren. Apa menurut mu juga begitu?" tanya Junmyeon.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru toko yang baru beberapa hari dibuka itu. "hmm, itu keren. Justice hyung punya selera yang bagus juga soal interior" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, sambil memuji betapa hebatnya Justice Lee, namja peranakan Amerika-Korea itu.

"ku pikir kau akan mendaftar sekolah lagi, tapi ternyata kau malah membuka sebuah toko. Kau hebat, Junmyeon-ah!" Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya diiringi senyum 3 jarinya. Junmyeon melempar senyum sebagai tanggapan.

Dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa selain tersenyum. Chanyeol ini termasuk teman masa kecilnya yang paling banyak bicara dan selalu melempar lelucon-lelucon yang selalu membuat banyak orang tertawa. Chanyeol orang yang ramah, Junmyeon akui itu.

"teman-teman sekolah ku bilang kalian akan menikah sehabis Yifan lulus nanti ya?" tanya Chanyeol, selepas menyeruput Hazelnut latte-nya. Junmyeon diam sejenak, bohong kalau ia bilang ia akan baik-baik saja jikalau mereka membicarakan hubungannya dengan Yifan secara empat mata.

Junmyeon mengenal Chanyeol sejak kecil, Chanyeol ini adalah pribadi yang cenderung memiliki rasa ingin tau yang cukup besar. Andai ia diam seperti ini saja, Chanyeol pun pasti langsung bertanya-tanya mengenai kebungkamannya itu.

"Yifan menyukai Kyungsoo" kata Junmyeon, setelah menarik napas.

"aku tahu" Chanyeol langsung menyahut. Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Yifan menyukai salah satu teman masa kecil mereka itu (Kyungsoo).

Junmyeon mengulas senyum tipis, "mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo itu manis dan memiliki segudang talenta dalam dirinya"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, bagaimana bisa Junmyeon memuji orang lain secara berlebihan seperti itu? terlebih itu Kyungsoo, yang dengan jelas ia ketahui adalah namja yang disukai oleh Yifan, calon suaminya sendiri.

"apa kau sedang menertawai kebodohan Yifan?" tanya Junmyeon, Chanyeol lantas menggeleng. Derasnya hujan di luar membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jendela besar toko milik Junmyeon, dimana para pejalan kaki berlarian mencari tempat berteduh.

"apa menurut kalian Kyungsoo sesempurna itu? kalau ia, bodoh sekali" tukas Chanyeol. dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai pendapat teman-teman sekolahnya yang selalu memuji Kyungsoo, si ketua klub memasak yang paling dipuja-puja oleh para guru dengan talenta-talentanya itu. di mata Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya seorang perfeksionis yang membosan kan.

"menurut mu, apa aku bisa mendapatkan hati Yifan?" Junmyeon bertanya. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika Chanyeol menertawainya. Benar, dia sudah dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Yifan. Sampai saat ini pun juga masih sama.

Chanyeol menggeleng, namja jangkung itu terbatuk-batuk panjang membuat Junmyeon terkejut dan buru-buru meminta salah satu pegawainya membawakan sebotol air mineral untuk sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh" ujar Chanyeol, mendapati tatapan khawatir Junmyeon selepas namja itu memberikan sebotol air minum untuknya. batuknya sudah terhenti, Chanyeol bilang ia hanya sedikit shock saja saat udara dingin masuk ke dalam rongga paru-parunya. Jawaban Konyol, apalagi disertai dengan tawa bodohnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi di rumahnya, Kyungsoo Nampak hanyut dalam lamunannya. Pikirannya masih terpaku memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol pada pesan singkat yang di kirimkan namja itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia sempat melirik jam di dinding, ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Chanyeol bilang ia akan datang ke rumah Kyungsoo dan mengajak namja bermata bulat itu keluar rumah hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

"maaf tuan muda, tuan muda Chanyeol ada di bawah menunggu anda" Bibi Noh tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang balkonnya dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sedang menantinya di bawah.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan, ia segera memakai sweater birunya dan berjalan mengekori Bibi Noh, asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya.

...

Yang dimaksud di bawah itu adalah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk menantinya di ruang tamu. Namja jangkung itu terlihat sedang membaca buku milik ayah Kyungsoo yang sengaja di letakan di atas meja karena paman Do terlalu malas untuk meletakan kembali buku-buku tersebut ke ruangan perpustakaan mereka.

"hey" Kyungsoo menyapa.

Chanyeol menoleh, lalu tersenyum manis begitu melihat teman masa kecilnya itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sweater biru membalut tubuh mungilnya. "kau sudah siap? Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang" usul Chanyeol. dia hanya tidak mau pulang terlalu malam ke tempat kost'annya.

"bibi Noh, kami berangkat dulu! Bilang pada Daddy aku keluar sebentar" Kyungsoo berseru, kemudian terdengar bibi Noh menyahut dari kejauhan kemudian meminta dua anak remaja itu berhati-hati dan tidak pulang terlalu larut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa kau tahu Yifan menyukai mu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo terlalu mungil, sehingga terlihat Chanyeol seperti seorang kakak bagi Kyungsoo—Kontras.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya langsung ke mata. "ya" jawabnya. Dan membuat namja bermarga Park itu diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"apa kau tahu Yifan dan Junmyeon akan menikah?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. dan Kyungsoo pun masih menjawab 'ya' sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol. "apa kau akan menyalahi ku karena Yifan yang mencintai aku dibanding Junmyeon?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, sungguh ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang langsung telak keinti. "Tidak bukan begitu, maksud ku—"

"jangan berbohong, Chanyeol-ah!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, mencoba meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak berbohong. "demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah mencintai Yifan karena aku tahu bukan Yifan lah cinta ku" Kyungsoo berkata lagi. mengungkapkan semuanya, semuanya yang ia rasakan.

"dan saat aku melihat Junmyeon, aku sadar bahwa Junmyeon sangat mencintai Yifan. Sebab itulah aku berusaha menjauhi Yifan. Kau tahu, Chanyeol-ah? Bahkan tanpa kau minta pun aku akan menjauhi Yifan" Lirihnya.

Mungkin jika Yifan ada di sini, ia akan merasakan betapa sakit hatinya begitu mendengar semuanya dari bibir Kyungsoo, namja yang ia cintai. Dan Chanyeol yang berada di sana pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Memang benar ia mengajak Kyungsoo keluar hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini dan meminta namja mungil itu supaya tidak terlalu membuat Yifan semakin berharap lagi padanya.

Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo memang telah meminta Yifan agar menjauh darinya karena sebentar lagi Yifan akan berumah tangga. Terlebih saat melihat tatapan Junmyeon yang penuh cinta saat menatap Yifan, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa ia memang harus menjaga jarak dari Yifan supaya namja Wu itu bisa melupakannya dan membiarkan Junmyeon mengisi hati kosong Yifan.

"aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu seperti ini, Soo. Aku hanya tidak mau melihat Junmyeon terluka, itu saja" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan. Ia hendak menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, namun namja mungil itu menghempaskannya seolah menolak kehadiran Chanyeol.

Air mata mulai membasahi wajah manisnya. Melihat orang yang ia cintai seperti ini, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia tak layak untuk dicintai. Bagaimana ia merasa layak? Jika orang yang ia cintai saja bersikap seolah semua ini adalah salah Kyungsoo.

"apa kau menyukai Junmyeon? Apa salah jika Yifan juga menyukai ku? Lalu apa kau akan menyalahi ku? Apa menurut mu semua itu salah ku?" Kyungsoo bertanya, suaranya terdengar parau. Andai gengsi itu tak ada, rasanya ingin sekali Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya agar namja manis itu tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah sendiri.

"a..apa maksud mu, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Kyungsoo tidak akan menuntut sebuah jawaban, jika itu tidak membuat hatinya merasa resah. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menyukai Junmyeon, Junmyeon sahabatnya, ingat?

"kau selalu berkorban untuk orang-orang yang kau sukai, dengan Jongin, begitu pun dengan Junmyeon. Dan sejak saat itulah aku tahu bahwa kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang kau sukai" Jawabnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan isak tangis.

Chanyeol diam, bukannya ia pengecut. Tapi hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo ia masih terlalu takut jika jawabannya hanya akan menyakiti namja bermata bulat itu.

"aku tidak akan memaksa mu lagi Park Chanyeol. tapi untuk kali ini saja, tak bisakah kau melihat aku sebagai seorang Kyungsoo? Bukan sebagai seorang teman masa kecil mu yang cengeng itu. katakan pada ku bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi orang yang kau sukai" sekali lagi ia berucap, seolah meminta Chanyeol untuk memahami perasaannya selama ini.

Tak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo mulai merasa lelah. Memutuskan untuk pergi adalah hal yang terbaik. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah berhasil membuat Chanyeol membalas perasaannya. Ia tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang terus mengejarnya sambil memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo terus berlari menembus kegelapan yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu jalanan, sambil menangis, menahan duka lara di dalam hati.

 _ **Ckiittt..**_

 _ **Brukk...**_

Sampai suara kegaduhan menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo dan juga suara berat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya. Di depan matanya sebuah truk terhenti, di depan matanya pula seseorang tersungkur di atas tanah dengan darah di tubuhnya. Di depan matanya beberapa orang Nampak panik dan berbondong-bondong menolong sang korban yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah..

"CHANYEOL" Kyungsoo berteriak, ia segera berlari menghampiri kerumunan yang sedang mengerumuni tubuh Chanyeol yang bersimbah darah. Ia tahu ia bodoh, andai ia tidak berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol, mungkin saja hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Sehun masih belum bisa menghapuskan rasa bencinya terhadap Chanyeol yang dengan gamblangnya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Jongin. Namun rasa benci itu sengaja ia buang jauh-jauh begitu mendengar berita mengenai namja bermarga Park itu sedang terbaring di rumah sakit karena tertimpa kecelakaan semalam.

Semua siswa membicarakan dan mengungkapkan rasa empatinya terhadap namja jangkung bersuara bass itu. Jongin sendiri pun malah menangis begitu mengetahui kecelakaan yang menimpa senior sekaligus sahabatnya.

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa berkata tidak saat Jongin meminta Sehun untuk mengantarnya menjenguk Chanyeol. Jongin memang seperti ini, sosok yang baik hati dan tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain tertimpa musibah.

"Soo-hyung, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol-hyung?" tanya Jongin, mereka baru saja sampai dan bertemu Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di depan ruang ICU, dimana Chanyeol terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sehun sendiri pun juga agak terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang menjadi satu-satunya kerabat yang bertugas menunggui Chanyeol sejak kecelakaan itu.

Kyungsoo Nampak pucat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sehun mengusap lembut bahu Jongin, meminta namja manis itu untuk sedikit tenang dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya pelan-pelan.

"apa orang tuanya sudah mencarikan seorang pendonor?" tanya Sehun, setelah Kyungsoo menjelaskan keadaan Chanyeol jika namja jangkung itu tersadar dari koma nya. Jongin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, bahwa hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu akan mengalami kebutaan dan gagal jantung akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "saat ini Bibi Park dan suaminya dalam perjalanan ke Seoul. Mungkin nanti malam mereka akan tiba" jawabnya, ia masih tertunduk lesu.

Mencari pendonor mata saja susahnya bukan main, apalagi mencari pendonor jantung? Apakah ada orang di zaman sekarang ini yang mau menjual jantungnya dengan harga mahal tanpa bisa menikmati hasilnya? Atau ada seseorang yang bersedia berkorban secara Cuma-Cuma?

"a..aku aku bersedia" Kyungsoo berkata. Suasana hening itu membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia melirik Jongin, namja manis itu bahkan tak kalah kagetnya dari Sehun.

"maaf Kyungsoo, ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali" Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kagetnya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengajukan diri sebagai seorang pendonor seolah ia hendak memberikan sebuah permen yang ia miliki secara Cuma-Cuma untuk Chanyeol.

"hyung" Jongin merengek, ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo seolah takut Kyungsoo pergi dari hadapannya.

Tapi yang mereka dapati adalah, Kyungsoo yang tersenyum seakan ia baik-baik saja dengan keputusannya itu. "jangan bercanda Kyungsoo! Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mati" seru Sehun, entah mengapa ia juga tidak rela jika Kyungsoo pergi.

Kyungsoo tidak bergumam sepatah kata pun saat mata mereka bertemu. Ia bahkan juga tidak membalas tangan Jongin yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Sehun maupun Jongin berharap, Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol kecelakaan"

Junmyeon terkejut bukan main saat Yifan datang ke toko miliknya dan mengabarkan bahwa sahabat masa kecilnya itu kecelakaan tadi malam.

Meski raut wajah Yifan terkesan datar, namun tidak bisa memungkiri kesedihan yang ia rasakan saat tahu teman sejawatnya itu tertimpa musibah yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya.

Junmyeon pun meminta Justice Lee untuk menjaga toko nya selama ia pergi ke rumah sakit menjenguk Chanyeol bersama Yifan. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit hanya diisi keheningan diantara mereka, lagi-lagi situasi seperti inilah yang terjadi.

Sejak pertengkaran mereka saat itu, Yifan semakin merenungi semuanya. Ia semakin merasa bersalah pada Junmyeon, hingga ia sendiri pun tak mampu menemui Junmyeon. Dan karena Chanyeol (salah satu dari sahabat mereka) tertimpa kecelakaan, Yifan rasa ia harus memberitahukan Junmyeon mengenai hal ini sekaligus meminta maaf pada pemilik nama lengkap Kim Junmyeon itu.

Dan setibanya di sana, keduanya dikejutkan oleh perkataan orang tua Chanyeol yang nyaris putus asa mencari seorang pendonor untuk putra mereka. Yifan bertanya untuk apa, dan jawaban yang tidak mengenakan pun membuat namja Wu itu shock bukan main.

' _Chanyeol membutuhkan donor mata dan donor jantung saat ini'_ kira-kira begitulah intinya.

"dokter bilang Chanyeol mengalami kebocoran pada jantungnya, bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemas sementara putra ku di dalam sana harus berjuang bertahan hidup dengan keadaannya yang parah itu?" Nyonya Park menangis tersedu-sedu, bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi walaupun mantan suaminya itu memintanya untuk sedikit tenang.

Satu hal yang saat ini diketahui Yifan dan Junmyeon, bahwa orang yang mereka anggap paling sedikit masalahnya pun ternyata jauh dari kata sedikit. Bukan karena Chanyeol tidak peduli pada masalahnya, hanya saja ia terlalu pintar menyembunyikan semua masalahnya dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Termasuk fakta perceraian kedua orang tuanya yang sudah terjadi saat Chanyeol baru duduk di kelas 6 SD. Selama ini Chanyeol hidup atas tanggungan ibunya, sementara ayahnya Presedir Jung itu terlalu sibuk membesarkan nama perusahaannya ketimbang memperhatikan bagaimana putranya tumbuh.

"apa kalian sahabat Chanyeol?" tanya Park Jaejoong, setelah menangis tersedu-sedu selama 2 jam lamanya, yeoja cantik itu sudah sedikit lebih tenang dan bisa mengontrol rasa sedihnya.

"apa bibi Park lupa? Kami bahkan sering menjemput Chanyeol ke rumah untuk berangkat sekolah bersama saat kelas satu dulu"—Junmyeon.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk putra semata wayangnya itu. "maafkan bibi, bibi bahkan lupa kapan bibi pernah membuatkan Chanyeol segelas susu di pagi hari" ucapnya, penuh penyesalan.

"bibi, apa bibi ingat Kim Heechul? Dia teman bibi kan? apa bibi ingat?" tanya Yifan, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sedih Jaejoong yang hanya akan membuat yeoja itu semakin stress. Jaejoong baru tiba di Seoul pukul 6 sore tadi, ia belum sempat beristirahat setibanya di sini. Dan menangis berjam-jam hanya akan membuatnya lemah dan mudah terserang penyakit.

"apa kau putra Heechul? Kau sudah cukup besar sekarang. Dan kau? Pasti kau Junmyeon kan?" Jaejoong langsung menyadari dua remaja di hadapannya itu sekarang. "aku senang sekali Chanyeol masih memiliki 3 orang sahabat yang selalu memperhatikannya. Termasuk Kyungsoo, aku dengar Kyungsoo yang menjaga Chanyeol semalaman" Jung Yunho, mantan suaminya itu berkata. Namja itu ternyata sudah tiba dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan berisi makanan kotak.

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju, Yeoja itu pun mulai bercerita tentang niat Kyungsoo yang mengajukan diri sebagai seorang pendonor dan membuat kedua namja itu terkejut bukan main. Yifan menggelengkan kepala, ia bahkan masih belum bisa memproses kata-kata Jaejoong mengenai hal gila yang hendak dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja aku menolaknya, Kyungsoo adalah anak semata wayang Kyuhyun dan mendiang Seohyun. Bagaimana bisa aku merenggut nyawa putra orang lain hanya untuk putra ku seorang" ujar Jaejoong, ia tidak mau egois lagi sekarang. Chanyeol pernah meminta ibunya itu untuk sedikit menjadi seorang yeoja pengalah dan tidak mengandalkan emosinya saja.

"tapi aku tetap seorang ibu, kematian putra ku hanya akan meninggalkan duka yang cukup mendalam bagi ku" dia berkata lagi. Junmyeon menghapus air mata di wajahnya dengan ibu jari. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati Jaejoong saat melihat putranya yang harus berjuang untuk menikmati hidup.

"bibi, aku yakin kita pasti menemukan pendonornya" Junmyeon mencoba menghibur Jaejoong. "bagaimana caranya, myeon? Dokter saja bilang jika aku tidak bisa menjadi pendonor untuk Chanyeol karena kelainan jantung yang ku miliki" sahut Jaejoong, rasanya terlalu sulit untuk menemukan pendonor dalam waktu singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dua minggu kemudian..**_

Dua minggu sudah Chanyeol di rawat, keadaannya sudah membaik meskipun belum mencapai taraf 50% dari keadaan sehatnya. Dokter sudah melepas perban di mata Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu.

Dan sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun setelah tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. setidaknya untuk saat ini, para medis meminta para penjenguk untuk mengurungkan niat mereka karena Chanyeol benar-benar terpuruk sekali.

Sementara Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu selalu mengintip Chanyeol dari balik pintu kaca dan memperhatikan namja jangkung itu melamun di dalam ruangannya. Maniks dark brown nya kerap kali menitikan air mata, apalagi saat melihat Chanyeol yang berteriak frustasi sambil memegangi jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan itu, denyut pilu di dadanya seperti yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, ia benar-benar menyesal telah menyeret orang yang ia cintai dalam lubang terdalam dan tergelap dalam hidupnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol selain tenaga medis yang merawat Chanyeol. dan orang itu adalah Kyungsoo, ia tidak mempedulikan lagi larangan orang tua Chanyeol mau pun dokter yang melarang orang lain memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tangan mungil dan halus itu menyentuh tangannya. meski rasa hangat ia rasakan, Chanyeol tetap diam dan menatap kosong ke arah depan. Ia tidak lagi bisa melihat apapun yang ada di matanya, hanya kegelapan, hanya hitam tidak ada warna.

Chanyeol bisa menebak siapa sosok yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya. sambil terus merapalkan kata maaf kepadanya, seolah semua yang terjadi pada Chanyeol itu adalah salahnya.

"tidakah larangan itu cukup membuat si pintar mengerti? Bahwa mengganggu si buta hanya akan membuat semuanya sia-sia sekarang" Chanyeol membuka suara, berkata dengan dingin.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mungilnya pada tangan yang lebih besar. "maafkan aku..maafkan aku" ucapnya.

"berhentilah mengucapkan kata maaf seolah ini adalah salah mu, Kyungsoo!" serunya. Chanyeol hanya tidak mau membuat dirinya terlihat lemah di depan Kyungsoo. "orang yang kau sukai sekarang buta" dia berkata lagi. menghina dirinya sendiri, dengan mendeklarasikan bahwa kini ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat lagi.

"ini memang salahku..maafkan aku"

Geramnya dalam hati saat lagi dan lagi Kyungsoo meminta maaf. Chanyeol hanya tidak mau Kyungsoo terpaku karena dirinya. Membayangkan masa tua Kyungsoo yang harus disibukan dengan merawat Chanyeol seorang, seperti mengambilkan makanan, menuntunnya, atau malah membacakan buku yang ingin ia baca hanya akan membuat Chanyeol sedih.

Kyungsoo yang manis itu masih bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih sempurna dibandingkan si buta yang tak berguna ini menurut Chanyeol. "pergilah! Aku membenci mu" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas dan tegas.

Kyungsoo diam, meski ia hanya terisak pelan. Ia membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol bahwa Kyungsoo memang patut dibenci karena telah membuat Chanyeol seperti ini.

Ia menarik tangannya dan menunduk, wajahnya sudah basah air mata sekarang. "maafkan aku" walau ia tahu Chanyeol membenci kata maaf yang keluar dari bibirnya, Kyungsoo tetap mengucapkannya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. bahkan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyungsoo merenungkan semuanya. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Chanyeol, karena sungguh ia sangat mencintai namja jangkung itu. sedikit pun perasaan itu tidak pernah berkurang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol sudah mulai bisa menerima orang-orang yang hendak menjenguknya. Termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya, juga Sehun orang yang notabene adalah saingannya mengejar cinta Kim Jongin. Namun kini, ia sudah tidak lagi memikirkan orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Kamar inapnya yang dulu terasa sepi, kini sering terdengar celotehan-celotehan kawan-kawannya yang sedang menjenguk. Soal Baekhyun dan Zitao yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan setelah lulus SMA, atau Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah resmi berpacaran, atau malah soal kawan-kawan Sehun yang kerap kali membicarakan hal konyol hanya untuk menghibur Chanyeol.

Jaejoong bangga sekali saat tahu anaknya memiliki banyak teman yang tulus menyayanginya. Ia bahkan menitikan air mata, bahwa hal yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat kuat adalah sahabat-sahabatnya. "aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi aku senang anak ku punya teman yang selalu bisa menghiburnya" Yunho berkata, ia berada di samping mantan istrinya—memperhatikan kumpulan remaja itu.

"Chanyeol orang yang supel dan mudah bergaul, aku bahkan ragu jika kau selalu dipikirkan olehnya saat ia mulai kesepian" canda Jaejoong, menyikut pelan pinggang Yunho.

"enak saja! kau ini bicara selalu seenaknya seperti itu" cibir Yunho.

"biarkan saja" Jaejoong memeletkan lidahnya, menggoda Yunho.

 **...**

Dan selepas kepergian teman-temannya, Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sudut ruangan. Menatapnya dalam diam tanpa bersuara selagi teman-temannya saling menimpali perkataan teman yang lain.

Chanyeol memang buta, namun ia bisa melihat cukup jelas dimana sosok yang mencintainya itu berada. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa mem-visual kan baju apa yang di pakai Kyungsoo serta tatapan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang khas.

Ia hendak mengulas senyum ke arah Kyungsoo, namun terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dari luar. Itu artinya Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada lagi di kamarnya, dan membuat Chanyeol menarik napas pelan. Apakah Kyungsoo sudah mulai menjauhinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari Jumat, Chanyeol yakin bahwa teman-teman sekolahnya sangat senang karena di hari jumat pulang sekolah lebih awal. Ia sendiri pun pernah mengalami hal itu. biasanya ia akan mampir dulu ke kedai bibi Zhang sebelum pulang ke tempat kost nya.

Omong-omong soal bibi Zhang, bibi pemilik kedai itu sudah di boyong ke daerah Beijing, karena putranya pindah tugas ke sana. Bibi Zhang sempat menjenguknya dua kali di rumah sakit, namun baru sekali bibi Zhang mengajak Chanyeol berbicara dan meminta namja itu agar cepat sembuh.

Chanyeol minta maaf karena sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa membantu bibi Zhang lagi. andai Chanyeol tahu, bibi Zhang meneteskan air mata saat mengatakan: _'kau akan membantu ku lagi, aku yakin itu. Yixing akan memiliki seorang anak. Dan mungkin kau akan membantu ku menjaga anak Yixing yang juga akan menjadi keponakan mu karena aku sudah mengganggap mu anak ku sendiri'_

"k..kami sudah menemukan pendonor untuk mu, Yeol-ah" Jaejoong menyentuh lembut tangan putranya dengan senyum yang sedikit memaksa.

"benarkah?" Chanyeol merasa senang, ia akan kembali bisa melihat. Namun ia sedikit mengeluh saat dadanya terasa sakit. "eomma sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? mengapa dada ku rasanya sakit sekali" Chanyeol bertanya, ia pernah bertanya hal ini pada seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksanya. Namun sang dokter berkata bahwa itu hanya rasa shock yang masih dialami Chanyeol paska kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Jaejoong menjawab sama persis yang dikatakan oleh dokter dan membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa rasanya sesakit ini?

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Dokter bilang kau harus mempersiapkan diri karena kau akan segera bisa melihat lagi" itu ayahnya, Yunho menatap sendu putra semata wayang nya itu.

"apa Kyungsoo tidak kemari?" tanya Chanyeol. ia hanya merasa heran, karena ia tidak lagi merasakan kehadiran Kyungsoo di sekitarnya.

"Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo harus mengurus kepergiannya, yeol" Yunho berbohong lagi, berbohong demi kebaikan putra semata wayangnya itu. Jaejoong pun berlari keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo mau pergi kemana?" Tapi Yunho tidak menjawab. Ayahnya itu malah hendak menyusul mantan istrinya yang sudah keluar lebih dulu dari kamar rawat putranya.

"appa keluar dulu, ne? Appa harus membeli makanan untuk mu dan eomma" pamit Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jae"

Jaejoong masih menangis, ia bahkan tidak sanggup memikirkan bagaimana ke depannya nanti. Bagaimana putranya selamat, sementara harus dibayar dengan satu nyawa lainnya. mereka sudah membicarakan hal ini. Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras menjadi pendonor untuk Chanyeol walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sekali pun.

Bagaimana ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis saat tahu putranya akan pergi? Meski namja itu diam dengan raut wajah mengeras, namun Jaejoong tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Kyuhyun sedang menahan kesedihannya mengenai putranya, yang dalam waktu dekat ini akan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Berkali-kali Jaejoong dan Yunho meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun, namun namja yang lebih muda itu hanya berkata; _'aku tak bisa menahan Kyungsoo untuk jangan pergi seperti aku yang tak bisa menahan Seohyun untuk tidak meninggalkan kami. tapi jika Kyungsoo bahagia, aku akan mencoba mengikhlaskannya'_

Intinya akan tetap sama, Kyuhyun akan mencoba ikhlas dengan jalan yang akan dipilih oleh Kyungsoo. _'aku akan mati dengan kebahagian yang tak pernah ku rasakan, bibi'_ itulah yang Kyungsoo katakan ketika Jaejoong melarangnya. Ia bisa apa? Kyungsoo sendiri pun sudah keras kepala.

"kau masih memikirkan itu?" tanya Yunho, bohong kalau ia tidak memikirkan niat Kyungsoo. "mungkin aku akan mencoba melihat sisi positif yang diminta Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa mengerti dengan semua ini?" Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Selama ini mereka hanya disibukan oleh karir masing-masing tanpa pernah memikirkan Chanyeol, putra mereka. dan mungkin dengan adanya hal seperti ini menjadi pukulan besar yang telak bagi mereka untuk bisa lebih perhatian lagi pada satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga dibandingkan karir mereka.

"kita turuti saja perkataan Kyungsoo, karena untuk sekarang membuat solusi saja otak ku pun buntu, Jae" ujar Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 hari sebelum kepergian..**

Sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membereskan apa saja yang menurutnya terlihat berantakan. Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja lewat di depan kamar putranya pun mengintip, terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang melepaskan foto-foto kenangannya bersama teman-temannya di dinding.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia menyentuh lembut bahu Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu agak terkejut dan mendapati ayahnya tersenyum padanya.

"aku hanya sedang merapihkan kamar ku. Akhir-akhir ini kamar ku berantakan karena aku malas sekali, dad. Dan saat ini aku sedang melawan kemalasan ku agar kamar ku terlihat rapih saat aku pergi nanti" Kyungsoo berkata dengan ceria.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, ia tahu maksud Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tidak mau sesuatu yang belum ia selesaikan terbengkalai begitu saja saat hari kepergiannya tiba. Dan Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, seperti yang diminta oleh putra semata wayangnya saat hari itu tiba.

"kau selalu marah jika daddy berkomentar mengenai foto-foto mu dan teman-teman mu yang tertempel di dinding hanya akan merusak dinding kamar mu. Lalu mengapa kau lepas? Hmm, boleh daddy rekomendasikan untuk meletakannya di bingkai saja?" Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"tidak perlu, dad! Hm, bagaimana kalau daddy duduk saja? nanti akan ku buat kan sup rumput laut yang palingggg enak"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan, mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia membuat putranya merengek karena Kyungsoo tidak suka rambutnya berantakan. Namun tidak, kali ini Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan membuat Kyuhyun menatap sendu putranya.

"oke" sahut Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyungsoo memeluk ayahnya sambil berkata aku sayang daddy berkali-kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **3 hari sebelum kepergian..**_

"kalian harus mau! Kalau tidak aku memaksa" Kyungsoo mengancam, mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu dan membuat Yifan maupun Junmyeon saling berpandangan.

"Ayolah, soo! Itu terlalu childish" Junmyeon merengek, ia tidak mau berfoto berdua dengan Yifan sambil berdiri bersama patung sapi gendut yang sedang tersenyum lima jari sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, seolah-olah figure sapi itu dibuat memiliki jari seperti manusia.

Ketiganya sedang berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain kota yang terlihat sangat ramai. Kyungsoo terus mendorong-dorong keduanya dengan kamera digital di tangannya. "bagus, sedikit gaya biar lebih keren!" seru Kyungsoo, Junmyeon dan Yifan saling berpandangan kemudian saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

Keduanya pun berpose romantis dan membuat Kyungsoo mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "aahhh, aku seperti fotografer pra-wedding saja" kata Kyungsoo, yang kini sedang melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya. Yifan menganggukan kepalanya pelan, mulai sekarang ia harus bisa menerima Junmyeon yang mencintainya, seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang di rumah sakit menjenguk Chanyeol.

' _kau harus melepaskan ku, fan! Ada yang jauh lebih layak kau dapatkan selain aku'—Kyungsoo_

' _kenapa? apa aku salah? Apa karena kau yang mencintai Chanyeol? cinta segi empat? Ini benar-benar lucu, Soo'—Yifan_

' _aku menyayangi mu, fan. Namun hanya sebatas sahabat. Junmyeon..berikan hati mu pada Junmyeon! Ia orang yang pantas kau cintai, karena ia sangat mencintai mu'—Kyungsoo_

' _apa aku benar-benar tidak berarti bagi mu, Kyungsoo?'—Yifan_

' _tidak..kau sungguh berarti bagiku! Maka dari itu aku ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Junmyeon orang yang baik, dan aku percaya kalian akan bahagia'—Kyungsoo_

Dan karena Kyungsoo lah Yifan benar-benar sadar pada sosok lain yang mencintainya. Sosok lain yang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada Yifan yang selama ini tak pernah ia sadari. Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon, sosok lain itulah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

"apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junmyeon, saat Yifan memeluknya begitu intim—atas permintaan Kyungsoo.

Yifan menganggukan kepalanya, ia mengecup pucuk rambut Junmyeon dan membuat namja bermarga Kim itu merona malu. Apalagi bukan hanya Kyungsoo saja yang mengambil gambar mereka, melainkan beberapa remaja lain yang juga sibuk mengambil gambar keduanya dengan kamera handphone. 'romantis sekali ya' begitulah bisik-bisik para remaja itu pada keduanya.

"see? Mereka menyukai nya kan?" Yifan berbisik pelan.

"Apa Kyungsoo akan benar-benar pergi setelah melakukan hal ini pada kita?" Junmyeon balik bertanya.

Yifan menggelengkan kepala, "aku tidak tahu. tapi paman Kyuhyun bilang apapun yang terjadi, maka terjadilah" ujar Yifan. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa bahagia melihat keakraban dirinya bersama Junmyeon.

"apakah paman Kyuhyun tidak mencoba melarangnya? Kau tahu? mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir Kyungsoo tersenyum untuk kita"—Junmyeon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **2 hari sebelum kepergian..**_

"bibi Jae bilang kau akan mendapatkan pendonor mu, yeol-ah" Chanyeol bahkan bisa membayangkan Kyungsoo yang saat ini tersenyum senang diakhir kalimatnya itu.

"apa kau suka?" ia bertanya, Chanyeol hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Namun rintihan Chanyeol yang memegang dadanya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main, sontak ia meletakan mangkuk berisi bubur yang masih belum tersentuh itu di atas nakas. "Breath, yeol! Breath!" Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur. Air mata Kyungsoo kembali jatuh, ia bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini. dan untuk menahannya saja Kyungsoo rasa ia tidak akan pernah sanggup.

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Chanyeol, lalu mencium namja jangkung itu dengan sangat lembut. Hembusan napas Kyungsoo dapat dirasakan oleh Chanyeol, ia memang sedikit terkejut dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya seperti ini. ditambah lagi ciuman keduanya bisa dibilang terlalu intim, dengan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo masih meneteskan air matanya, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum merasakan manisnya bibir Kyungsoo. Andai ia bisa melihat betapa cantiknya wajah Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Ups"

Namja mungil itu melepas pagutan bibir mereka begitu mendengar seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. "ahahah, maaf kami mengganggu mu" itu suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun pasti datang bersama Zitao, kekasihnya. Karena namja cantik itu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari sang kekasih.

"wahaha, Soo baby sudah besar rupanya" Kim Namjoon, salah satu yang menjenguk Chanyeol pun menggoda Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia memasang raut wajah memelas. "Cinta ku bahkan bertepuk sebelah tangan, Minho" Namja yang mahir mengerappe itu pun memeluk sahabatnya, Song Minho karena ialah namja yang berada di dekatnya.

Tak ada yang sadar bahwa Kyungsoo menangis, karena ia sempat menghapus air matanya sebelum seseorang melihatnya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak tahu, tetesan air matanya itu menetes ke tangan Chanyeol, sehingga hanya namja itulah yang tahu jika Kyungsoo menangis.

"apa tadi itu enak?" tiba-tiba saja Jino bertanya, sambil mengemut lollipop strawberry kesukaannya.

"ahh, tentu saja kau harus—"

"Shut Up, Song Minho! Kau bisa merusak kepolosan Uri Jino dan uri Jonginie" Moonkyu menjitak kepala Minho.

Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Padahal kalau ingat Sehun yang mesum itu, Minho bisa menebak bahwa Sehun pasti sudah mengkontraminasi pikiran-pikiran polos Jongin dengan sifat mesumnya itu.

"jangan berisik! Kalian ini selalu kekanakan seperti itu" cibir Baekhyun, ia meletakan sekeranjang buah di atas meja. "oh, harusnya aku tahu dari awal kalau kalian itu sepasang kekasih" goda Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berseru kesal.

"jangan menggoda mereka, Baek" Yifan mengintrupsi, ia baru saja hadir bersama Junmyeon, calon istrinya.

"ah, aku kan hanya ingin menggoda saja" Baekhyun tertawa genit.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "ah, kau pacarnya Sehun ya? Perkenalkan aku Junmyeon" Junmyeon buru-buru mendekati Jongin dan berjabat tangan dengan namja manis itu. "K..Kim Jongin" Jongin menundukan kepalanya malu. Rona merah di wajahnya membuat beberapa pasang mata menahan tawa, sifat asli seorang Kim Jongin.

"aigoo, kau manis sekali" puji Junmyeon. Ia menangkup kedua tangan dipipi. "Junmyeon-ah, kau membuatnya takut" Yifan berkata.

"apakah Junmyeon-ssi calon istri Yifan hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"ya, kau benar. Mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi saudara ipar" Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sehun—menggoda namja berwajah datar itu. Sehun berdehem salah tingkah.

Dan hari ini, Kyungsoo menjalani harinya begitu indah bersama teman-temannya. Juga bersama namja yang sangat ia cintai, sampai rela ia korbankan dirinya sendiri untuk sang namja.

' _aku mencintai mu, sampai mau mati rasanya'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol benar-benar menjalani operasinya. Yang di harapkan Chanyeol saat ini adalah kehadiran Kyungsoo, karena sejak malam dimana ia kecelakaan, sesungguhnya hatinya bergetar hebat saat mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo padanya.

Dokter bilang bahwa tak ada orang yang boleh masuk selain para medis. Namun entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa merasakan kehadiran Kyungsoo di salah satu sudut ruangan sedang melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Kalau memang ia, Chanyeol bisa merasakan Kyungsoo mendoakan agar operasi yang hendak ia jalani itu lancar.

Sebentar lagi ia akan bisa melihat, serta beraktivitas dengan normal lagi. dan mungkin ia akan bisa melihat Kyungsoo lagi, terutama senyum manis namja itu.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian, operasi itu berjalan lancar. Baik orang tuanya, serta Kyuhyun—orang tua Kyungsoo yang di dampingi oleh kekasihnya, serta Paman dan Bibi Noh yang bersyukur dengan jalannya operasi yang lancar. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol, ia merasa bahagia sekali karena ia sudah bisa melihat kembali.

Siapapun orangnya, ia akan mengucapkan kata terimakasih berkali-kali karena telah mendonorkan organ vitalnya yang paling berharga untuknya. tidak butuh waktu lama, perban di matanya sudah bisa di lepas dan Chanyeol benar-benar bisa melihat lagi.

Orang-orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah orang tuanya, ayah Kyungsoo, serta beberapa para medis yang menanganinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, seolah mencari-cari kesekelilingnya sosok yang selama ini menemaninya dalam kegelapan.

"eomma aku bisa makan sendiri" Chanyeol merengek, paska perban di buka Chanyeol sudah harus memakan makan siangnya. Dan Jaejoong lah yang kali ini menyuapi putra semata wayangnya itu. sungguh, ia sangat bahagia melihat putranya kembali bisa melihat dengan baik. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan mengikuti saran seseorang untuk rujuk kembali dengan suaminya dan keluar dari pekerjaannya hanya untuk merawat putranya di rumah.

"tidak..tidak..tidak.. kau tidak akan menghabiskan sayurannya!" seru sang ibu, Jaejoong pura-pura marah.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "eomma ini cerewet seperti Kyungsoo dan bibi Zhang. Omong-omong, Kyungsoo mana?"

Inilah yang ditakutkan oleh Jaejoong, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat putranya bertanya mengenai kehadiran namja mungil itu.

"dia pergi, kau tahu? kemarin ia selalu menemani mu" Jaejoong menjawab, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"paman Do, apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol, lagi.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, ia masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol andai namja itu bertanya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak sampai sebulan, Chanyeol sudah bisa beraktivitas kembali. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Semua menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu, sebuah empati yang dikeluarkan terlalu banyak sehingga membuat Chanyeol merasa dirinya aneh.

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, saat tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Namja pecinta eyeliner yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu hanya menatap sendu ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namja itu malah menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya ke dada Zitao, kekasihnya.

"Tao-ya, ada apa?" Kali ini ia bertanya pada Zitao. Yang ditanya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Jongin, juniornya yang pernah ia taksir. Chanyeol berhenti di depan Jongin, namun tak ada sapaan ceria dari bibir namja di depannya itu. Jongin menatapnya saja, dan perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"K..Kim Jongin" Chanyeol hendak menghapus air mata Jongin. Akan tetapi Jongin langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ini seperti penolakan, apakah teman-temannya tidak suka dengan kehadirannya?

Chanyeol memegang dadanya, ia merasa aneh karena rasa sakit yang sempat ia rasakan selama ia di rumah sakit itu sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi. Jantungnya berdetak cukup normal. Apa yang terjadi? apakah sebenarnya jantungnya sempat bermasalah?

Karena ia rasa semua murid akan menatap aneh dirinya, Chanyeol pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi membolos di atap sekolah sambil menikmati sejuknya angin menerpa kulitnya.

"kau sedang apa di sini?" Namja jangkung itu menoleh, sedikit memegangi dadanya yang terkejut bukan main melihat sosok mungil mendekat ke arahnya. "Oh, kau. Hanya menikmati angin saja" Kata Chanyeol, ia masih berbaring di atas lantai, angin berhembus menerpa lembut wajahnya.

"tidak biasanya kau membolos"

"bolos sehari saja tida apa-apa kan?" Chanyeol menoleh, sosok itu sudah merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di samping Chanyeol.

"kau sendiri? Kau juga membolos" Tuduh Chanyeol, tapi sosok itu malah tertawa sambil menutup matanya. "aku akan selalu menemani mu kemana pun kau pergi" kata sosok tersebut, seolah ia sedang bersumpah.

"apa maksud mu, soo?" Chanyeol menatap bingung ke arah Kyungsoo, menatap namja cantik itu tepat di mata.

"aku akan selalu menemani mu kemana pun kau pergi" ulangnya.

"maksud mu?"

"maksud ku—"

...

"hey Park Chanyeol, bangun! Ini sudah sore, kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan terkejut bukan main saat menemukan sosok Oh Sehun yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. "kau?"

"kau harus pulang! Kau tahu? kau membuat hampir seluruh murid kalang kabut mencari mu" Kata Sehun. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar membuang jauh rasa bencinya terhadap Chanyeol.

"dimana Kyungsoo?"

Sehun yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya pun berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. "sorry?"

Chanyeol menarik napas pelan, mengapa orang-orang di dekatnya ini bertingkah seperti orang lain? "apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kalian ini kenapa? mengapa kalian seperti orang lain? Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Kyungsoo" Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya mengenai keberadaan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Paman mengapa memberiku sebuah surat?" Chanyeol menatap Kyuhyun, tidak mengerti. Sehun dan Jongin sengaja mengantar Chanyeol ke rumah keluarga Do, dan tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Chanyeol yang masih sama. _'dimana keberadaan Do Kyungsoo?'_

"apa kau ingin tahu dimana Kyungsoo berada?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia tatap mata Chanyeol seolah-olah ia bisa melihat putranya di sana. Chanyeol mengangguk, Kyuhyun pun membawa Chanyeol ke sebuah altar tempat pembacaan doa dimana Kyungsoo sering berdoa di depan abu jenazah ibu kandungnya.

Kyuhyun menunjuk satu buah kendi keramik sambil berkata, "di samping mommy nya, di sanalah Kyungsoo"

Saat itu juga ia merasa langit runtuh tepat di kepalanya. Kedua kakinya lemas begitu ia mengerti maksud perkataan Kyuhyun yang telah menjawab dimana Kyungsoo berada. Jongin menangis di pelukan Sehun, begitu pun bibi Noh yang tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya.

Chanyeol berusaha mendekati altar, namun sebelum ia mendekat tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. "apa benar kau telah pergi?" ia bertanya seorang diri, tepat di depannya foto Kyungsoo terpajang di samping foto seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah tersenyum dengan sebuah hanbok berwarna-warni.

"apa semua ini pemberian mu?" ia bertanya lagi. kemudian Chanyeol membuka surat beramplop putih yang diserahkan Kyuhyun padanya.

 _ **Dear Orang yang ku sukai..**_

 _ **Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini, maka yang harus kau ketahui**_

 _ **Bahwa aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini...**_

 _ **Aku sudah pergi jauh, dan mungkin kau bisa melihat ku tersenyum**_

 _ **Di samping ibu ku, kau harus melihatnya di altar rumah ku..**_

 _ **Apa kami mirip?**_

 _ **Bukankah ibu ku cantik?**_

 _ **Jangan sedih lagi! kau hanya akan membuat ku menangis jika kau sedih..**_

 _ **Maaf jika selama ini kami berbohong pada mu..**_

 _ **Tapi kami tidak mau membuat kesehatan mu semakin terpuruk..**_

 _ **Maaf jika apa yang ku berikan tidak seperti yang kau inginkan..**_

 _ **Setidaknya aku ingin melihat mu baik-baik saja..**_

 _ **Aku tidak mau melihat mu murung lagi..**_

 _ **Aku tidak mau melihat mu meringis kesakitan lagi..**_

 _ **Aku mau kau sehat..**_

 _ **Aku mau kau selalu tersenyum lagi seperti dulu..**_

 _ **Jika kau menganggap ku pergi jauh dari mu, kau salah..**_

 _ **Aku selau ada di setiap detak jantung mu..**_

 _ **Jika kau merindukan ku, lihat lah di cermin!**_

 _ **Karena mulai saat ini, apa yang kau lihat aku juga melihatnya..**_

 _ **Bahkan detak jantung mu pun juga sudah menjadi detak jantungku..**_

 _ **Apa kau bisa merasakan perasaan ku?**_

 _ **Sekali lagi maafkan aku, yang bertindak tanpa persetujuan mu.**_

 _ **Tapi melihat mu yang selalu menahan nyeri pada jantung mu itu**_

 _ **Membuat ku juga merasakan sakit tak terkira..**_

 _ **Mungkin di sini, aku tidak bisa mengatakan soal perasaan ku.**_

 _ **Namun ku harap, di dunia yang lainnya aku bisa mengatakan**_

 _ **Perasaan ku padamu..**_

 _ **Aku mencintai mu,**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo..**_

"maafkan aku paman, sungguh aku minta maaf" Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun. Karena dirinya lah namja itu harus kehilangan harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat namja jangkung itu menangis, seolah dirinya lah tersangka atas kepergian Kyungsoo.

Kyuhyun membantu Chanyeol berdiri, dan menjelaskan semuanya. "bukankah sudah ku katakan? Kyungsoo itu keras kepala seperti ibunya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melihat orang yang ia cintai terpuruk tanpa melakukan apa-apa. apapun yang ku katakan, Kyungsoo tetap tidak akan mendengarkan. Ia bilang, ia tidak bisa melihat mu seperti ini terlalu lama" Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi sejak kepergian Kyungsoo yang nyaris satu bulan yang lalu.

"ia memang mencintai mu, sangat. Tapi saat tahu kau mencintai yang lain, dia bisa apa? aku tidak ingin membahas semua yang sudah berlalu. Ku mohon Chanyeol-ah, relakan lah Kyungsoo! Dan rawatlah apa yang sudah ia berikan dengan baik karena Kyungsoo selalu merawatnya sampai ia selalu mengunjungi Yixing setiap hari" ucap Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kemudian tak ada hal yang lebih bodoh lagi, dibandingkan melihat si pria bijak yang jatuh cinta. Karena cinta bisa membuat semua orang bertindak irasional tanpa logika.

' _dan aku mencintai diri mu bukan karena siapa dirimu, tapi karena siapa aku saat bersama mu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **A/n : Heolll, AI kehilangan kata-kata..Sumpah! Gak ngerti kenapa Alur ini tiba-tiba aja masuk ke dalam imajinasi AI. Hahaha..Apa ini cukup membuat air mata readers berlinang? *lol. Oh, satu lagi..AI sempat dikasih saran buat share fic di fandom Screenplays dari salah satu readers. Its Okay, fic berikutnya pun bakalan AI share di fandom sana.**_

 _ **(pssst, Tinggal satu chapter lagi tamat :D)**_


End file.
